


New Walls

by funhanie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funhanie/pseuds/funhanie
Summary: Takaisin kotikonnuille halajava konservaattori ja vapaa-ajallaan maalaava Byun Baekhyun on viimein päässyt elämässään siihen pisteeseen, että hänellä on varaa ostaa oma talo Bucheonista. Krisin siipien alta on vaikea lähteä, mutta oma koti on ollut pitkäaikainen haave. Omaisuutensa 18-vuotiaana menettänyt miehenalku on joutunut tekemään kovasti töitä nykyisen finanssitilanteensa eteen, ja on onnekas saatuaan viimein konkreettisen palkinnon siitä raakasta työstä, jota hän on tehnyt. Taidemuseo vaihtuu yksityisyrittäjyyteen, toiminimi polkaistaan käyntiin Krisin avulla.Unelmien koti Bucheonissa rakentuu ystävien lisäksi myös läheisen ravintolanomistajien pojan kanssa.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol





	1. Chapter 1

“Kris hyung?” kivakka huudahdus kantautui eteisestä. “Hyung? Oletko sä täällä?”

Baekhyun käveli sisemmäs asuntoon ja huokaisi todettuaan, että asunto todella oli tyhjä. Hän rojahti sohvalle ja nosti valmiustilassa olevan läppärin heti syliinsä viereiseltä pikkupöydältä. Hän avasi tietokoneen läpän ylös ja nosti katseensa kattoon.

“Byun Baekhyun, talonomistaja”, mies henkäisi silmät tuikkien ja haaveili hetken sisustamisesta. Sama kaava tutuissa mielikuvissa toistui silläkin kerralla, kun vaaleanruskeatukkainen mies kävi läpi unelmakotinsa kalusteita ja niiden paikkoja. Viimein hänen unelmistaan oli tulossa totta. Hän oli juuri tullut pankista ja saanut mukaansa listan Bucheonin myytävistä omakotitaloista. Edessä oli pitkät laskemiset ja suunnittelut, olisiko Baekhyunilla oikeasti varaa ostaa itselleen ikioma talo. Vuosia hän oli elänyt kitsaasti ja säästänyt, viimein hänellä alkoi olla sellaisia summia, jotka voisi sijoittaa tulevaisuuteen. Lainaa hän ei ottaisi mistään hinnasta, sen hän oli vannonut käsi sydämellä.

Baekhyun tarttui tuumasta toimeen ja avasi budjettiohjelmansa. Hän oli tehnyt töitä oikeastaan päivittäin viimeisen viiden vuoden aikana ja haalinut kasaan kadehdittavan summan rahaa. Nyt hänestä tuntui, että oli viimein aika vaihtaa setelit johonkin konkreettisempaan. Lisäksi mies oli saanut tarpeekseensa kaupunkielämästä ja halaji takaisin kotikonnuilleen.

Ulko-ovi kävi ja hengästynyt Kris asteli pitkin askelin Baekhyunin näkökenttään. Pitkä mies katsoi sohvan nurkkaan tietokoneelle käpertynyttä hentoa Baekhyunia suurin silmin ja kysyi, mitä tämä haluaisi syödä päivälliseksi.

“Olen lähdössä kauppaan”, Kris puuskutti niin kuin olisi palautumassa maratonista. Baekhyun kohotti toista kulmaansa kysyvästi ja mietti, missä helvetissä kanadalaismies oli oikein rymynnyt.

“Mä Bucheoniin”, Baek vastasi miehelle ja sai tämän istuutumaan takanaan olevalle nojatuolille. Baekhyun heitti Krisille nipun myyntikohteita ja kysyi, mitä mieltä tämä oikein oli.

“Sä olet todella jättämässä Soulin, ja mut”, vanhempi mies henkäisi surullisena. He olivat kuitenkin asuneet yhdessä melkein kolme vuotta.

“Mä kaipaan kotiin, ymmärrät varmaan”, Baek virnisti. “Miltä näyttää?”

Kris raapi päätään ja kävi läpi kohteita tarkasti. Tyytymättömät murahdukset karkasivat hänen suustaan aina sivua kääntäessä.

“Aika hintavia ovat.”

“Katso sitä toiseksi viimeisintä”, Baekhyun sanoi suurin silmin. “130 neliötä yhdessä kerroksessa ja suuri keittiö…”

“Tämähän on huonossa kunnossa”, Kris parahti.

Baekhyun tuhahti arvostelevasti. “Sisäpintaremonttia… ja putket.”

“780 miljoonaa wonia tästä rähjästä? Miettisit vielä hetken”, Kris parahti. “Milloin sait tämän?”

Baekhyun puri huultaan ja katsoi edessään istuvaa Krisiä leikkisästi ilmeillen. “Kaksikymmentä minuuttia sitten.”

Kris peitti kasvonsa kädellään ja huokaisi syvään. Heleä nauru karkasi Baekin suusta, kun tämä käänsi katseen takaisin koneen näytöllä oleviin laskentataulukkoihin.

Kris luki nivaskan vielä pari kertaa lävitse. Hän esitti kysymyksiä paremmista ja hinta-laatusuhteessa edullisemmista kohteista, mutta Baekhyun oli tehnyt kantansa selväksi. Hän ei halunnut isompaa taloa, neljä huoneetta, keittiö ja kylpyhuone riitti hänelle paremmin kuin hyvin. Sadassakolmessakymmenessä neliössä oli enemmän kuin tarpeeksi yhdelle ihmiselle.

“Onko sulla rahaa remontoida?” Kris kysyi vakavalla äänellä. “Putkiremonttiin hujahtaa varmasti semmoinen kymmenen miljoonaa.”

“Sitähän mä tässä yritän laskea”, Baek huokaisi. “Ei sulla olisi mitään tietoa, paljoko keittiökalusteet maksavat?”

“Eikö siellä ole mitään kalusteita?”

“Mä ajattelin uusia kaiken, mitä voin.”

“Rakas”, Kris murahti totisempana kuin hetkeen. “Oletkohan sä nyt aivan täysijärkinen?”

“Mä en ole koskaan ajatellut näin selkeästi”, Baekhyun huudahti puolustaen ideoitaan. “Aivan uusi talo maksaa miljardeja. Ei mulla ole sellaiseen varaa.”

“Kuulostaa kieltämättä melko hurjalta”, Kris henkäisi. “Sisäpintaremontti ja putket, niinkö sanoit?”

Baekhyun nyökkäsi päättäväisesti. “Piha täytyisi kääntää ja kylvää uudelleen, mutta äkkiäkös mä siinä päivän kulutan.”

Kris repesi lempeään nauruun. “Käsinkö meinasit myyrätä?”

“Mulla on suhteita. Saisin jyrsimen lainaan alta aikayksikön”, Baekhyun mietti ääneen ja alkoi vakuuttua, että ideassa oli jotain toteuttamiskelpoista.

Kris näytti empivältä. “Mitä enemmän puhut asiasta, sen enemmän mua alkaa kiinnostaa.”

“Haluaisitko sä lähteä katsomaan sitä mun kanssa?” Baek kysyi ja työnsi tietokoneen pois sylistään. Kris puri huultaan ja näytti punnitsevan vaihtoehtoja.

“Eihän siinä mitään menetä, jos siellä käy tutkiskelemassa”, hän myöntyi. “Täytyyhän jonkun lähteä sua vahtimaan.”

Baekhyun irvisti vanhemmalle leikkisästi ja ilmoitti sopivansa tapaamisen välittäjän kanssa sopivalle päivälle.

* * *

Baekhyun tarrautui vieressä seisovan Krisin käsivarteen ja henkäisi haaveilevasti. Kiinteistönvälittäjä Baekhyunin pankista oli esitellyt kohteen perinpohjaisesti ja jättänyt kaksikon tutkimaan tonttia tarkemmin. Kris oli ilmaissut olleensa positiivisesti yllättynyt - paikka näytti todellisuudessa paljon paremmalta kuin myyntikohteiden esittelynivaskan kuvissa. Baekhyun puolestaan oli vähän pettynyt, jokin talossa ei miellyttänyt hänen silmäänsä. Mutta sisätilan remonttiin alkaessa asunnon ulkonäköä oli helppo muuttaa. Yhden väliseinän kaataminen tekisi varmasti ihmeitä.

Kris kutsui nuorempaa nimeltä pariin otteeseen. Vaaleanruskeatukkainen havahtui todellisuuteen ja käänsi katseen vieressään seisovaan.

“Sun täytyy varmaan alkaa pyydellä tarjouspyyntöjä putkiremontista”, vanhempi hymyili. “25 kilometrin matka Souliin ja viisi Bucheonin keskustaan. Tontin arvo kasvaa, jos uusit pihan ja istutat vähän puita - mieti kirsikkapuita…”

“Tuletko haravoimaan joka huhtikuu?” Baekhyun kuittasi välistä. Kris naurahti hölmistyneenä, mutta jatkoi kuitenkin paikan kehumista.

Baekhyun huokaisi syvään mietteliäänä. “Sisäpuoli oli pahempi, kuin ajattelin.”

“Sähän aioit muutenkin uusia kaiken”, Kris muistutti ja taputti miestä lohduttavasti olalle. “Mä kyllä pitäisin sut mun kämppiksenä mielelläni.”

Baekhyun hiljentyi hetkeksi ja sai ilmapiirin jännittyneeksi. Kris odotti nuoremman sanoja pinnallisesti hengittäen.

“Mä hain töitä Bucheonin taidemuseosta. Saan suositukset herra Kimiltä ensi viikolla”, vaaleanruskeatukkainen paljasti. Krisin ilme valui tämän kasvoilta.

“Sä olet irtisanonut itsesi MMCA:sta?”

Baekhyun nyökkäsi. Hänen sopimuksensa Soulin kansallisessa taidemuseossa loppuisi kesäkuun viimeinen päivä.

“Entä jos et saakaan töitä?” Kris kysyi kuulostaen jopa pelokkaalta.

“Sitten mä elätän itseni vain omilla töilläni”, Baekhyun henkäisi. “Vaikka niistä ei maksetakaan nykypäivänä enää niin hyvin.”

“Ainakin sulla olisi katto pään päällä”, Kris hymyili. Leveä hymy nousi nuoremmankin kasvoille.

“Niinpä.”

“Ja kaunis puutarha takapihalla”, Kris yhtyi haaveiluun. Baekhyun naurahti, vaikka häntä pelotti. Ymmärsihän sen, ei hän koskaan aikaisemmin ollut ostanut omakotitaloa.

“Tajuathan sä, kuinka iso päätös tämä on?” Kris varmisti. Baekhyun nyökkäsi itsevarmasti.

“Mä en ole nukkunut viikkoon ahdistukseltani”, hän paljasti.

“Mä huomaan.”

Baekhyun naurahti kevyesti ja peruutti Krisin kanssa muutaman metrin taaksepäin. Kaksikko tutkiskeli edessä töröttävää rakennusta, jonka ulkopinta näytti houkuttelevalta. Julkisivusta oli todella pidetty huolta. Sisällä odotti hallittu kaaos, mutta asia oli korjattavissa.

“Mä taidan ostaa tän”, Baekhyun murahti pitkän hiljaisuuden päätteeksi. “Kunhan mä olen pyöritellyt mun budjettia vielä jonkusen tunnin.”

“Tarvitko sä apua? Voisin soittaa pari puhelua… Tiedän muutaman tyypin yhdestä kirjanpitofirmasta”, Kris ehdotti ja oli jo kaivamassa kännykkää esille. Baekhyun tarttui miestä kädestä ja kertoi hoitavansa omat asiansa yksin.

“Lähdetään takaisin Souliin”, vaaleanruskeatukkainen sanoi. “Mun täytyy todella alkaa miettiä tätä… Pankista huohotetaan niskaan, jos päätöstä ei ala kuulua.”

“Muistat vaan, että jos —”

“Joo, joo”, Baekhyun nauroi ja käänsi selkänsä tummanruskealle omakotitalolle, jossa oli vivahde eurooppalaista arkkitehtuuria. Juuri Baekin tyyliä.

* * *

Rytmikäs musiikki raikui maalinhuuruisessa huoneessa. Sivellin liukui itsevarmasti kookkaalla kankaalla ja jätti jälkeensä harkittuja viivoja. Baekhyun oli täysin keskittyneessä tilassa ja maalasi sielunsa kyllyydestä. Oli ensimmäinen päivä viikkoon, kun hän oli päässyt niin pitkälle nykyisessä projektissaan. Hän oli luonnostellut maalauksensa varmaan neljään otteeseen ja miettinyt väriskaaloja pidempään kuin yleensä. Finanssiasiat ja wonin symboolit pyörivät hänen päässään ja tekivät luovasta työstä hankalaa.

Kris astui huoneeseen ja alkoi yskimään voimakkaiden höyryjen iskostuessa häntä päin. Hän kutsui Baekia pari kertaa, muttei saanut nuoremman huomiota. Pitkä mies käveli radiolle ja sammutti mölän kertaheitolla. Baekhyun pysähtyi kuin seinään ja nosti liekihtevän katseensa vanhempaan.

“Pankista soitetaan”, Kris yski ja kävi avaamassa toisenkin ikkunan. Baekhyun laski työvälineensä sekaiselle pöydälle ja juoksi ulos huoneesta, kuunnellen, missä hänen puhelimensa oikein soi.

Baekhyun tarttui keittiön pöydällä olevaan puhelimeen ja vastasi soittoon viime hetkellä. Hän vastasi esitettyihin kysymyksiin itsevarmasti. Kris seurasi puhelua kauempaa olohuoneen puolelta, enemmän jännittyneenä tulevasta.

Puhelun päätyttyä Baekhyun istui keittiön pöydälle ja henkäisi onnellisena.

“Huomenna kello kymmenen”, vaaleanruskeatukkainen ilmoitti ja laski puhelimen takaisin lasiselle pinnalle. Kris murahti ja raapaisi korvaansa. Baekhyun oli todellakin jättämässä hänet yksin.

“Tingin sen minkä osasin ja sain alennettua kauppahinnan seitsemäänkymmeneen miljoonaan woniin”, Baekhyun paljasti. Krisin oli pakko taputtaa nuoremman taidoille.

“Kai sä tajuat, että ne rahat menevät kuitenkin remonttiin ja kalusteisiin”, Kris sanoi ja istui alas sohvalle. “Sulla tuskin on mitään muuta irtaimistoa kuin vaatteet ja taidevermeet.”

“Joo, kyllä mä tiedän”, Baekhyun sanoi vaisusti. “Siksi mä olenkin yrittänyt maalata niin paljon kuin mahdollista. Haluaisin myydä ainakin kolme taulua tässä kuussa.”

“Paljonko sä pyydät kappaleelta?”

“Kaksi ja puoli miljoonaa”, Baek vastasi hermostuneena. “Pelkään, että sekin on liikaa.”

“Sun töistä on maksettu paremminkin”, Kris muistutti.

“Jos osaa myydä oikealle asiakasryhmälle.”

“Sähän osaat”, vanhempi vinkkasi. “Hongdaen abstraktia modernia taidetta rikkaille nuorille perijöille ja kauniita maisemakuvia vanhojen leidien makuuhuoneisiin.” Baekhyun virnisti miehelle viekkaasti.

“Mä menen jatkamaan”, hän sanoi ja painui takaisin maalinhuuruiseen pikkuateljeeseensa. Kris toivotti onnea ja menestystä ja syventyi puhelimensa pariin sohvan uumenissa.

Baekhyun palasi ovensuuhun yhtä nopeasti kuin oli huoneeseen livahtanut. Kris käänsi hölmistyneen katseen vaaleanruskeatukkaiseen, jonka kasvoilla oli kylmiä väreitä aiheuttava, vaativa ilme.

“Mitä sä haluat?” Kris kysyi tyytymättömänä. Baekhyun empi hetken, uskaltaisiko kysyä.

“Voisitko sä lähteä huomenna mun mukaan ja lukea kauppakirjan lävitse. Sähän olet lukenut lakia…”

“Niin, Vancouverissa”, Kris parahti. Baekhyun kurtisi kulmiaan.

“Sä tiedät, miten paljon se merkitsee mulle.”

Kris huokaisi luovuttaen. “Enköhän mä pääse.” Leveä hymy palasi Baekhyunin kasvoille, ja tämä sulkeutui huoneeseen silmät tuikkien.

* * *

Uusi aamu oli valjennut ja Baekhyun oli pompannut sängystä ylös heti kellon soitua ensimmäisen kerran. Yleensä torkuttamista rakastava vaaleanruskeatukkainen mies venyi sängyssä vaikka maailman tappiin asti, mutta sinä aamuna hän oli tuntenut jännityksen nousevan vatsaansa jo unessa. Hän oli nähnyt unta keittiön marmorilaattojen valitsemisesta ja huonekalukaupassa käveleskelemisestä. Mies ei malttanut odottaa, milloin hän pääsisi toteuttamaan nekin unet.

“Kris hyung!” Baekhyun parahti talluestaessaan ulos makuuhuoneestaan. Kämppä oli liian hiljainen, mikä sai Baekin aavistamaan, ettei vanhempi ollutkaan kotona. Kuitenkin väsynyt murahdus sohvalta paljasti Krisin olevan kotona.

“Miksi sä siinä nukut?” Baekhyun kysyi hölmistyneenä ja siirsi kädessä olevan pyyhkeen olalle. Hän oli menossa suihkuun, jahka sinne asti ehtisi.

Kris nosti päätään hölmistyneenä sohvatyynyltä ja katseli ympärilleen. “Hyvä kysymys.”

Baekhyun tuhahti vastaukselle ja jatkoi matkaansa kohti pesuhuonetta. Kylmä pikasuihku oli juuri täydellinen keino herätä uuteen aamuun virkeänä ja inspiroituneena. Onnellinen ilme kasvoillaan hän livahti suihkuun ja käänsi veden päälle.

Baekhyun ei voinut lopettaa jatkuvaa haaveiluaan, jota hän oli harrastanut viimeiset viisi vuotta. Siitä lähtien, kun hänelle oli annettu aihetta haaveilla ikiomasta kodista, hän oli kerännyt mielikuvistaan tarkan vision, millainen hänen talonsa tulisi olemaan. Ja nyt hän saisi rakentaa siitä sellaisen, kuin vain itse suinkaan halusi.

Baekhyun oli istunut edellisenä iltana myöhään tietokoneella. Hän oli pyörittänyt budjettiaan vaikka mihin suuntaan ja laskenut hypoteettisia kuukausikuluja. Jos hän jäisi työttömäksi, hän pystyisi maalaamalla tienaamaan helposti taloon kuuluvat kulut. Ainakaan hänen ei tarvinnut stressata vuokrasta ja jos ruoasta tulisi pulaa, hän voisi lyöttäytyä jonkun mukaan syömään, niin pahalta kuin se kuulostikin. Mutta Baekhyun ei ollut siitä niin huolestunut. Hänen työnsä menivät hyvin kaupaksi taidokkaan markkinoinnin avulla, viimeistään Krisin vakuuttavien sanojen avulla. Enemmän Baekhyunia pelotti, että hänen rahansa loppuisivat, ennen kuin remontti olisi valmis ja talo asuttavassa kunnossa. Lisäksi kalustaminen maksoi mansikoita, mutta jos hän hankkisi välttämättömimmät ensin, ja sitten keskittyisi sisustamiseen, niin kaikki tulisi varmasti menemään hyvin. Silti, hänellä oli aina paikka, missä asua, ja se merkitsi Baekhyunille enemmän kuin mikään muu asia maailmassa.

* * *

Suihkunraikas Baekhyun tallusti kevyessä vaatetuksessa ja kosteissa hiuksissa aamiaspöytään. Kris oli tehnyt taas pannukakkuja ja keittänyt riisiä aivan liian vähän. Baekhyun istui alas ja suki hiuksiaan. Kris kääntyi paistinpannun äärestä ja ilmoitti hymyillen, että munakokkeli oli pian valmista.

“Jännittääkö sua?” vanhempi kysyi uteliaana.

Baekhyun pudisti päätään ja tarttui syömäpuikkoihin kuluttaakseen aikaa niillä leikkimisellä. “Pelottaa, ihan helvetisti.”

“Luulen, että se lienee täysin normaalia”, Kris sanoi ja tyhjensi paistinpannullisen täydellistä munakokkelia korkeareunaiselle lautaselle. Hän kiikutti sen lasisen keittiönpöydän keskelle ja istui alas. Kaksikko kiitti ruuasta ja alkoi täyttää mahaansa korealais-kanadalaisella fuusioruualla.

“Susta ei tule koskaan hyvää kokkia, vaikka kuinka yrittäisit”, Baekhyun virnisti leikkisästi ja sai tuta Krisin vihaisen katseen.

“Syöhän nyt, niin jaksat pysyä skarppina pankissa.”

Baekhyun naurahti kevyesti ja käänsi keskustelun Soulin kansalillisen museon tulevaan uuteen näyttelyyn, joka koski modernia maalaustaidetta. Hän oli salaa katkera, ettei museon konservointipuolelle tuotu niin paljoa korjattavia teoksia, mutta kyllä hänellä silti hommia riitti. Hän vain tunsi kykenevänsä tekemään enemmän, mutta mahdollisuuksia ei ollut. Jos hän pääsisi Bucheonin taidemuseoon, hänellä tulisi olemaan enemmän tekemistä. Ja niin ollen vähemmän aikaa maalata omia töitään. Mutta ei se haitannut Baekhyunia yhtään. Hänellä olisi edessä pitkä talon sisäpintaremontti, ja siihen kuluisi varmasti kuukausi jos toinenkin.

* * *

Hermostuneisuus huokui kauas Baekhyunista. Kris koitti rentouttaa nuorempaa kertomalla mukahauskoja vitsejä, mutta Baek ei jaksanut keskittyä kuuntelemaan. Vatsassa myllersi ja hän halusi lukittautua vessaan, ettei kukaan huomaisi hänen jännittävän. Oli kuitenkin kyse isoista päätöksistä ja asiat olivat ennenkin menneet pieleen. Baekhyun oli vannonut, ettei hän enää koskaan haluaisi joutua sellaiseen tilanteeseen, missä hän oli viisi vuotta sitten. Hän oli tehnyt kaikkensa, että hänen tulevaisuutensa olisi turvattu.

“Camoon. Mä kyllä luen sen paperin”, Kris parahti ja laski käden Baekhyunin olalle. Vaaleanruskeatukkainen puvuntakkiin ja siisteihin farkkuihin sonnustautunut Baekhyun hätkähti vanhemman isoa kämmentä ja mies repesi noloon nauruun.

“Se välittäjähän sanoi, ettei talossa ole sisäilmaongelmia eikä tuholaisia”, Kris henkäisi. “Voit olla ihan huoleti.”

“Tulee vain muistot mieleen”, Baekhyun henkäisi ja pyyhki otsalle nousseet hikikarpalot pois. Hän oli silminnähden ahdistunut.

“Mä pidän huolen, ettei tällä kertaa pääse käymään samalla tavalla”, Kris sanoi. “Olemme sentään keskuspankissa…”

“Mä tiedän”, Baekhyun murahti ja hengitti pitkään syvään rauhoittuakseen.

Baekhyunia kutsuttiin nimeltä. Mies sulki silmänsä ja nousi ylös pehmeältä penkiltä. Hän tarttui Krisiä hihasta ja avasi silmänsä, paljastaen päättäväisen katseen. Hän oli tullut tekemään talokauppoja, ja ne hän myös tekisi. Kris hymyili nuoremmalle ja käveli tämän kanssa heitä odottavan tummansiniseen pukuun sonnustatuneen miehen luokse. Baekhyun kätteli häntä hyvin itsevarmasti ja peitti eleillään alleen kaiken sen ahdistuksen, jota hän sillä hetkellä koki.

Baekhyun asteli sisään valoisaan huoneeseen pitkä Kris kannoillaan. Onneksi pankin kiinteistövälittäjä oli tuttu Baekhyunille. Hän oli käynyt miehen kanssa paljon keskustelua aiheesta ja hän oli hyvin avulias. Baekhyun oli saanut häneltä suosituksen putkiremontteja tekevistä firmoista Bucheonissa.

Baekhyun istui pitkän pöydän ääreen. Kris asettui miehen oikealle puolelle istumaan ja huokui rauhoittavaa ilmapiiriä. Baekhyun uskalsi rentoutua ja hymyillä ensimmäistä kertaa aidosti pankkiin saapumisen jälkeen.

“Kauppakirja on tässä. Lukekaa se läpi huolellisesti, ja kysykää, jos tunnette tarvetta siihen. Kauppasumma on sovitut 700 miljoonaa wonia ja kiinteistön ja siihen kuuluvan tontin omistajakirja on tässä”, mies selitti rauhallisesti ja liu’utti avonaisen kauppakirjan Baekhyunin eteen. Hän tarttui paperiarkkiin tärisevin käsin ja koitti lukea tekstiä, mutta häntä heikotti sen verran, että sanojen näkeminen sai hänet voimaan pahoin. Hän ojensi paperin Krisille, joka oli vakavoitunut silmänräpäyksessä. Hänen haukankatseensa kulki paperiin painetuilla sanoilla ja kasvot pysyivät ilmeettöminä.

Baekhyun pidätti hengitystään sen ajan, kun Kris luki kauppakirjaa. Helpottunut huokaisu karkasi Baekhyunin suusta, kun Kris ilmoitti kaiken olevan kunnossa. Baekhyun otti paperin vastaan, luki sen lävitse kolmeen kertaan ja varmisti, että kaikki ehdot olivat niin kuin he olivat sopineet. Koko kauppahinta maksettaisiin kerralla pankille ja sen jälkeen hänellä olisi ikioma tontti ja kiinteistö.

Baekhyun nielaisi kovaäänisesti ennen kuin laski kynän paperille rustaakseen puumerkkinsä paperille.

“Kauppakirjoja tehdään kaksi kappaletta, kumpikin samanlaisia, joista toinen jää pankille ja toinen teille”, pöydän takana puhuva mies kertoi rauhallisesti. Baekhyun katsoi vastapäätä istuvaa keski-ikäistyvää miestä hetken silmiin, ennen kuin sai varmistuksen sille, että hän allekirjoittaisi paperin.

Kris taputti Baekia olalle ja onnitteli talokaupoista, kun allekirjoitus oli paperissa. Baekhyun puhalsi keuhkonsa tyhjäksi ja allekirjoitti toisenkin kappaleen. Lisäksi hän sai käteensä avaimet ja omistuskirjan. Tilisiirto tehtiin välittömästi ja kaikki tarvittavat asiat hoidettiin siihen malliin, ettei Baekhyunin tarvinnut enää asioida pankissa asian tiimoilta.

“Onnea uudelle talonomistajalle”, Kris hymyili. Baekhyun kiitti pankin miestä ja kätteli tätä vielä kerran.

“Toivottavasti putkiremontti tulee pian valmiiksi ja pääset toteuttamaan visioitasi”, pukumies hymyili ja hyvästeli kaksikon leveästi hymyillen.

Baekhyun käveli ulos tilavasta toimistohuoneesta yhdessä Krisin kanssa ja tunsi, miten hänen jalkansa olivat pettää. Hän ei oikein muistanut, mitä huoneessa tarkkaan ottaen oli tapahtunut, mutta hänen kädessään oli kauppakirja sekä kaikki muut tarvittavat paperit.

“Voi helvetti”, Baekhyun henkäisi ja käveli eteenpäin tärisevin jaloin. Kaikki jännitys purkautui järkyttävänä jäsenten vispaamisena ja hänestä tuntui, että hän tarvitsi jonkin vahvan paukun sojua.

“Lähdetäänkö syömään?” Kris kysyi.

“Joo”, Baekhyun mutisi ja tarttui uudelleen Krisin käsivarteen. Kris nappasi ystävänsä rennosti kainaloon ja käveli ulos pankista kevyesti naureskellen.


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun istui Hongdaen pop-up-kahvilan terassilla ja nautti joka päivä enemmän lämmittävästä auringosta. Kevät oli saanut ihmiset pukeutumaan värikkäämmin ja olemaan aina hyvällä tuulella. Baekhyun oli huomannut sen useaan otteeseen sekä työssään että vapaa-ajalla.

Jongdae, ruskeatukkainen pörröpää, pelmahti istumaan vastakkaiselle paikalle kuin tyhjästä. Baekhyun korjasi asentoaan ja tapasi ystävänsä katseen iloisesti hymyillen.

“Saitko sä sen?”

Jongdae nyökkäsi ja kaivoi farkkujen etutaskua. Hän ojensi autonavaimen Baekhyunielle ja osoitti parkkipaikassa siintävää mustaa, kiiltävää Hyundaita. Baekhyun äännähti innokkaasti ja kumautti nyrkkinsä Jongdaen kanssa yhteen.

“No, mitä jäbä?” Baekhyun kysyi ikätoveriltaan ja toisti viekkaan virnistyksen, joka nousi Jongdaen kasvoille. Innostunut ulvahdus karkasi vaaleanruskeatukkaisen suusta kuin vahingossa.

“Kuka se on?” Baekhyun kysyi häpeämättä uteliaisuuttaan Jongdaen sydämenasioissa. Pörröpään kasvoille lehahti heleä puna, mutta tämä ei suostunut kertomaan, kenestä oli kysymys.

“Tunnenko mä sen?” Baekhyun yritti, mutta Jongdaen suu oli sinetöity. Ärsyyntynyt tuhahdus pääsi ilmoille Baekin nojatessa taaksepäin kovan tuolin selkänojaa vasten ja vetäessään kädet puuskaan. Jongdae tirskahti huvittuneena ja lupasi kertoa enemmän sitten, kun siihen oli oikeasti aihetta.

“Mitäs sulle?” Jongdae heitti kysymyksen takaisin. Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan.

“Töitä”, hän henkäisi. “Putkiremontti valmistui eilen, ja nyt mun täytyy alkaa roudaamaan kamoja sinne, että voin aloittaa sisäpintaremontin…”

“Onko sulla mitään aikataulua?” Jongdae kysyi kiinnostuneena. “Tarvitsetko apua?”

“Olen pari kuukautta vielä Soulissa, niin jos siihen mennessä saisi paikat siihen kuntoon, että siellä voisi asua, niin se olisi hyvä.”

“Ehdit varmasti hyvin”, Jongdae hymyili toiveikkaana. “Mutta, mä voin tulla auttamaan aina, kun ehdin.”

“Tänään ehkäpä?” Baekhyun kysyi ja katsoi vastapäätä istuvaa miestä suloisimmalla koiranpennun katseellaan koskaan. Jongdae nyrpisti nenäänsä ja kertoi olevansa menossa iltavuoroon. Baekhyun murahti turhautuneesti, mutta nauroi kuitenkin iloisesti perään; Kris oli luvannut lähteä hänen kanssaan rautakauppaan.

“Mitäs muuten?” Jongdae kysyi silmät tuikkien. Baekhyun murahti pienesti.

“Eipä oikeastaan mitään.”

“Ei bileitä? Ei leffailtoja? Ei treffejä?” pörröpää yritti, mutta Baekhyun vain pudisteli päätään.

“Ainoa ihminen, jota olen viime aikoina on nähnyt, on Kris hyung ja hänen tekemänsä sotku.”

“Sinuna en valittaisi”, Jongdae naurahti. “Hän kuitenkin majoittaa sua ilmaiseksi.”

“No, mä lähden sieltä kohta kuitenkin”, Baekhyun naurahti uhmakkaasti, mutta kertoi heti perään vitsailevansa - tottakai. Hän oli sydämensä pohjasta kiitollinen, että vanhempi antoi hänelle mahdollisuuden sellaiseen elämään. Ilman sitä, hän olisi saanut kerätä rahaa omaan taloon vielä viisi vuotta lisää.

“Millainen se talo on?” Jongdae kysyi kiinnostuneena. Baekhyun huokaisi syvään ja pudisti päätään jokseenkin tyytymättömänä.

“Paljon työtähän se vaatii”, hän murahti. “Ulkoisesti, aivan täydellinen. Kokonsa puolesta, aivan täydellinen. Nyt kun putket on uusittu, niin kaikki siltä osin kunnossa. Mutta seinissä on reikiä ja ovenkarmit repsottaa ja osa tapeteista on irtoamassa ja keittiön ja kylpyhuoneiden pinnat täytyy laittaa täysin uusiksi. Luulen, että ilmastointiakin on parannettava ainakin siltä osin, minne mun työhuone tulee.”

Jongdaen kasvot olivat valahtaneet ilmeettömiksi hänen kuunnellessa ystävänsä selostusta.

“Mutta en mä kadu”, Baekhyun parahti perään. “Siitä tulee aivan loistava. Säästän jo pitkän pennin siinä, että teen työn itse.”

“Aivan totta”, Jongdae nyökkäsi. “Mutta osaatko sä?”

“Osaan”, Baekhyun julisti itsevarmasti. “Mä olen käsityöammattilainen.”

“Mutta et rakennusmies”, pörröpää muistutti. Baekhyun tuhahti ja tiukensi puuskassa olevia käsiään.

“Kuinka vaikeaa voi olla yksien keittiön laattojen asentaminen”, mies mutisi itsekseen ja oli varma, että hän kyllä hoitaisi homman kotiin. Jongdae näytti edelleen hieman epäuskoiselta asian suhteen, mutta luotti kuitenkin ystävänsä taitoihin. Jos tämä osasi pelastaa vaurioituneet, vanhat maalauksetkin, niin miksei tämä loihtisi kotitaloonsa uutta sisäpintaa.

Jongdae katsoi kelloa kulmat kurtussa ja pahoitteli, että hänen oli mentävä. Baekhyun paransi asentoaan ja hyvästeli ystävänsä leikkisästi vitsaillen. Hän seurasi, miten pörröpää otti jalat alleen ja hävisi Hongdaen kadulle yhtä nopeasti kuin hän oli sinne ilmaantunutkin. Baekhyunin haikea katse kiinnittyi parkkipaikalla olevaan mustaan autoon. Hän joi americanonsa loppuun, nousi ylös ja lähti kävelemään päättäväisesti kohti autoa. Hänellä olisi vielä paljon tehtävää sille päivää, eikä aikaa ollut yhtään tuhlattavaksi.

* * *

Baekhyun laski muovikassin keskelle avaraa tilaa ja katseli ympäriinsä. Hän oli käynyt talolla edellisen kerran eilen, vielä, kun putkimiehet olivat viimeistelemässä työtään. Kaikki oli mennyt suunnitelmien mukaan eikä viivästyttäviä tapaturmia ollut sattunut.

Kris katseli ympärilleen ja kuljetti sormiaan karhealla, kuluneella seinällä. Väliseinä kulki avaran olohuoneen ja ruokasalin välissä.

“Ajattelitko sä kaataa tämän?” Kris kysyi. Baekhyun nyökkäsi.

“Mä haluaisin laittaa pianon sinne”, hän sanoi.

“Onko sulla?” Kris kysyi lähes irvaillen.

“On”, Baekhyun sanoi vakavana ja kertoi sen olevan isoäitinsä luona turvassa. Se oli ollut hänen ainoa irtaimistonsa omilleen asettuessaan, eikä hän vaihtanut sitä rahaan mistään hinnasta hyvänsä.

“Anteeksi”, Kris pyysi pahoillaanolevana ja kertoi, ettei tiennyt. Baekhyun hymyili ja kertoi asian olevan ok - ei sitä tiennyt kukaan muukaan.

“Mistä meidän täytyy aloittaa?” Kris kysyi ja irrotti käden kylmältä seinältä. Baekhyun raapi päätään ja mietti.

“Täytyy varmaan ensin kaataa toi seinä”, hän sanoi. “Sitten aloittaa järjestyksessä huone kerrallaan ylhäältä alaspäin, katot, seinät, viimeisenä lattiat. Työhuoneeseen täytyy ainakin vaihtaa muovimatto.”

“Onko sulla välineitä, millä kaataa seinä?”

“Mä kutsuin yhden tyypin tekemään homman mun puolesta”, Baek hymyili. “Huomenna se tapahtuu.”

“Sähän olet pistänyt töpinäksi.”

* * *

Baekhyun kasasi hankkimaansa pikkupöytää ja lauloi taustalla soivan musiikin päälle. Kris oli lähtenyt metrolla takaisin Souliin ja jättänyt nuoremman yksin uuteen kotiinsa. Baekhyunista tuntui hieman haikealta, mutta ei hän niin hirveästi Krisin kanssa viettänyt aikaa, että erossa oleminen tuntuisi jotenkin erilaiselta. Kuitenkin oma rauha oli sitä, mistä hän oli haaveillut jo vuosia.

Baekhyun irvisti tuntiessaan vatsansa ilmoittavan ruoan tarpeesta. Oli jo päivällisaika, eikä mies ollut syönyt päivällä kuin töissä lounaan ja kahvilassa jäisen americanon. Ei ihme, että hänellä oli nälkä.

Mies nousi ylös ja katsoi ympärilleen. Hän oli aiheuttanut kahdessa tunnissa olohuoneeseen sellaisen kaaoksen, että häntä ihan hirvitti. Rakennustarvikkeita oli siellä täällä, pino sanomalehtiä odotti nurkassa, maalipurkit oli järjestyksessä yhden seinustan vieressä. Baekhyun säikähti kaaosta ja keräsi kaikki roskat yhteen jätesäkkiin. Samalla hän innostui repimään eteisen tapetit irti kuluneilta seiniltä.

Ulos mennessään hän pysähtyi terassille. Hän puri huultaan ja mietti, olisko hänen uusittava myös terassin laidat. Julkisivu oli kuitenkin niin hyvässä kunnossa, ettei siihen ollut tarvetta. Vain uusi maali pintaan, niin ilme oli heti parempi. Baekhyun oli nähnyt unta valkoisista kaiteista, mutta ei ollut varma, sopisiko se lopputulokseen. Nykyinen tummanruskea saattoi olla sittenkin järkevämpi ratkaisu.

Baek hyppäsi Hyundain kuskin paikalle ja peruutti auton pihasta. Hän lähti keskustan suuntaan tietämättä, minne hän oli menossa. Hyvän aikaa tutuissa kotikaupungin maisemissa ajeltuaan hän huomasi uuden ravintolan häämöttävän edessä. Hän käänsi auton ravitsemisliikkeen parkkipaikalle ja päätti käydä tarkistamassa, millainen tulokas oikein oli saapunut kaupunkiin. Baekhyun lukitsi auton ovet ja käveli sisään rikkaan aromikkaaseen ravintolaan, jossa oli oikein valoisa ja kodikas sisustus. Häntä tervehdittiin iloisesti tiskin toiselta puolelta.

“Tervetuloa.”

Baekhyun nosti katseensa valkoiseen, siistiin kauluspaitaan ja mustiin suoriin housuihin pukeutuneeseen mieheen, jonka kasvoilla oli kirkas, leveä hymy. Miehen suuret silmät tuikkivat ja saivat Baekhyunin hölmistymään. Ystävällisyys huokui kauas pitkäraajaisesta miehestä, joka käveli hänen luokseen musta nahkakantinen ruokalista kädessään. Baekhyun seurasi häntä lähestyvää miestä kykenemättä liikkumaan minnekään - hän oli kuin jäätynyt paikoilleen.

“Istu, minne tahdot. Suosittelen ikkunapaikkaa, siitä näkee mukavasti puistoon”, mies sanoi ja ojensi ruokalistan Baekhyunille.

“Kiitos”, Baekhyun sai tuskin sanotuksi. Jokin miehen ulkoisessa olemuksessa oli saanut hänen pasmansa sekaisin. Leveästi hymyilevä hörökorvainen mies seurasi rennosti vierestä, miten Baekhyun valitsi lähimmän pöydän ja istui alas lukemaan ruokalistaa.

Baekhyun selasi listan sivuja hämmentyneenä. Hänellä oli huutava nälkä, mutta hänen kroppansa tuntui unohtaneen sen. Mies päätyi valitsemaan jotain tuttua, mikä varmasti olisi hyvää, tekijästä riippumatta. Työntekijä otti tilauksen vastaan ja kiikutti sen nopeasti keittiöön. Hetken päästä hän palasi kattamaan pöydän Baekille valmiiksi.

“Milloin olette avanneet?” Baekhyun huomasi kysyvänsä sivuannoksia pöydälle asettelevalta hörökorvalta.

“Viime viikolla”, mies vastasi. Soulin standardiaksentti särähti vaaleanruskeatukkaisen korvaan, mikä kertoi miehen joko olleen pääkaupunkiseudulta tai asuneen siellä hyvin pitkään.

“Pisteet sijainnin valinnasta”, Baekhyun kehaisi ja katsoi vieressä seisovaa miestä hymyillen. Tummaruskeatukkainen mies käänsi katseensa suoraan Baekhyunien silmiin ja hymyili hennosti.

“Ruokanne on kohta valmista”, hän sanoi ja palasi tiskin taakse. Baekhyun ei irrottanut katsetta miehestä ennen kuin tämä kääntyi salin puoleen.

Baekhyun kiitti ruoasta innostuneeseen ääneen ja tunsi kroppansa muistavan huutavan nälän heti merellisen muhennoksen aisteja hivelevän tuoksun noustessa nenään. Pitkäraajainen tarjoilijamies jätti Baekin syömään rauhassa. Vaaleanruskeatukkaista ei näyttänyt häiritsevän, että tämä oli yksin liikenteessä, oikeastaan hän näytti nauttivan saada syödä kaiken herkun itse.

* * *

Baekhyun nautti päivällisestään samaan aikaan, kun järjesteli tulevia asioita remonttiaan koskien. Hänellä oli vielä lista tarvikkeita hankittavana, joita hän lähtisi keräämään ympäri kaupunkia saatuaan ensin vatsansa täyteen. Heti, kun hommat olisivat päivän osalta pulkassa, hän ajaisi takaisin Souliin ja palaisi takaisin kiinteistölleen kahdeksan tunnin työpäivän jälkeen, jolloin toivon mukaan olohuoneen ja ruokasalin väliseinä olisi pelkkää historiaa. Hän oli ojentanut vara-avaimen tutulleen aikaisemmin päivällä hänen luona vieraillessaan ja pyysi, että se jätettäisiin olohuoneen pikkupöydälle homman ollessa valmis.

“Maistuuko?” helläsävyinen kysymys Baekhyunin oikealta puolelta säikäytti hänet. Baek hätkähti todellisuuteen ajatuksistaan ja nosti nolon ilmeensä valkopaitaiseen tarjoilijamieheen, jolla ei ollut edes nimikylttiä.

“Joo, maistuu. On oikein hyvää”, Baek mutisi häpeissään nolosta reaktiostaan.

“Saisiko olla mitään jälkiruokaa? Hedelmiä vaikka”, mies ehdotti. Baekhyun mietti aikansa, mutta päätti ottaa pienen annoksen vesimelonia ja kupillisen vihreää teetä. Hänellä oli vielä hommat kesken, eikä hänellä ollut mikään kiire rautakauppaan.

Mies kiitti tilauksesta ja häipyi yhtä liukkaasti kuin oli Baekin pöydän vierelle ilmaantunut. Baekhyun naurahti työtään innokkaasti harjoittavalle miehenalulle ja arvaili mielessään charmantin oloisen kaverin ikää. Hän ei koskaan ollut käynyt yhtä rennossa ravintolassa Bucheonin puolella, ja hän toivotti paikalle sydämensä pohjasta vilpitöntä onnea ja menestystä. Hän ainakin suosittelisi paikkaa kavereilleen.

Tarjoilijamiehen pelmahtaessa uudelleen pöydän läheisyyteen Baekhyun avasi suunsa.

“Onko teillä kenties kotiinkuljetusta?” Baekhyun kysyi uteliaana. Miestarjoilija kääntyi ympäri ja vastasi myöntävästi.

“Aina kello kymmenestä ilta yhteentoista”, mies vastasi hymyillen ja ojensi Baekhyunille liikkeen käyntikortin, jossa oli aukioloajat sekä paikan puhelinnumero. “Aina, kun nälkä iskee, niin täältä saa ratkaisun ongelmaan.”

Baekhyun otti kortin kiitollisena vastaan ja palasi ateriansa pariin. Hän vilkaisi aina ohimennen tiskin takana ja salissa puuhailevaa miestä, joka ei näyttänyt osaavan pysyä paikallaan. Hymy pysyi vaaleanruskeatukkaisen miehen kasvoilla koko päivällisen ajan.

* * *

Kello oli lipunut jo ohi seitsemän. Rankan työpäivän uuvuttama Baekhyun veti ulko-oven kiinni perässään ja sytytti valot tyhjään eteiseen. Hän riisui farkkutakin päältään ja ripusti sen seinään iskettyyn naulaan, joka toimi väliaikaisena naulakkona. Hän riisui kengät jalastaan ja livahti muovisiin sandaaleihin, jatkaen matkaansa sisemmän vielä oudolta haisevaan taloon.

Baekhyun henkäisi innostuneesti nähdessään, miten avaraksi hänen olohuoneensa oli muuttunut yhden seinän kaatamisesta. Hän oli haltioissaan ja kiersi ympäri tilaa hyvän tovin ennen kuin osasi rauhoittua. Hänen mielessään oli jo kuva siitä, miten tila sisustettaisiin.

Baekhyunilla oli mukanaan matkalaukullinen tavaraa. Hän oli onnessaan tulevasta viikonlopusta, hän oli päättänyt yöpyä omassa kodissaan ensimmäistä kertaa. Nukkumapaikkana toimi täytettävä ilmapatja sekä makuupussi. Kunhan hän olisi kuurannut kylpyhuoneen katosta lattiaan, hän voisi käyttää sitä hyvillä mielin. Kris oli lahjoittanut oman minijääkaappinsa lainaan Baekin ruokaa varten ja mikron Baek oli hankkinut asunnolle jo edellisenä päivänä. Viihdykkeenä hänellä oli mukana matkaradio sekä läppärin unohtamatta luonnosvihkoa ja onnenkynäänsä, raihnaista sinistä hb-vahvuista lyijykynää. Kyllä niillä tarpeilla yhden viikonlopun selviäisi. Ja supermarketti oli aivan nurkan takana.

Päivällisestä haaveileva Baekhyun kaivoi housujen etutaskujaan. Hän tunnusteli liukaspintaista korttia ja veti sen esiin. Hymy nousi hänen kasvoilleen, kun hän muisti saaneensa käyntikortin pari päivää sitten uudesta ruokapaikasta. Hän ei empinyt sekuntiakaan, vaan kaivoi puhelimensa esiin ja tilasi itselleen kunnon aterian ruokaa. Tilaus otettiin vastaan, ja ruoka luvattiin toimittaa annettuun osoitteeseen puolen tunnin kuluessa.

Baekhyun päätti käyttää odottamisen aivotyöskentelyyn. Hän kierteli jokaisen huoneen läpi ja tutki päämakuuhuoneen yhteydessä olevaa vessaa, jonka seinillä olevat kaakelit olivat pinttyneet ja lattiassa oli selviä kulumia. Wc-pönttö ja käsienpesuallas näyttivät alkuperäisiltä ja suoraansanottuna vanhanaikaisilta. Hän kävi hakemassa laukustaan muistikirjan ja alkoi rustata merkintöjä ajatuksistaan. Hänellä oli muutamia hyviä ajatuksia tehdä vessasta moderni ja tilavamman näköinen, vaikka pieni koppero se olikin.

Baekhyun siirtyi makuuhuoneen yhteydessä olevaan vaatehuoneeseen. Mies näki sielunsa silmin, miten hänen vaatteensa roikkuivat huoneen sivun pituisella rekillä siististi rivissä. Hänen kenkänsä mahtuisivat rekin alle ja toiselle sivulle voisi laittaa muutaman lipaston. Seinälamput antamaan ylellistä tunnelmaa ja joku nätti kokovartalopeili kruunaisi kaiken.

Baekhyun henkäisi haltioituneena ja jatkoi matkaansa kohti suurinta huonetta - hänen työhuonettaan. Lattiapinta menisi vaihtoon, seinä maalattaisiin uudestaan valkoisella ja seinustalle rakennettaisiin kunnon hyllyt, työpöytä maalaustelineet, vesipiste, lämpölamput, kaikki mahdollinen.

* * *

Vaaleanruskeatukkainen mies odotti saapuvaa päivällistään kuin kuuta nousevaa. Häiritseväksi yltynyt nälkä oli ajanut miehen ikkunan äärelle, tuijottamaan, milloin joku kävelisi portista pihalle. Vatsa murisi kerta toisensa jälkeen vaativammin, mikä sai miehen hermostumaan.

Baekhyun jähmettyi niille sijoilleen nähdessään tummasta puusta tehdyn aidan portin aukeavan. Pitkäraajainen mies mustissa suorissa housuissa ja mustassa, kiiltävässä nahkatakissa käveli sisään ruokalähetyksen kanssa. Tuuli puhalsi tummanruskeatukkaisen hörökorvan etuhiukset pois tämän kasvoiltaan ja antoi miehelle charmantin ilmeen.

“Helvetti”, Baekhyun mutisi ääneen, kun mies oli jo ehtinyt portaille. Ovikello soi ja Baek pinkaisi avaamaan. Hän loi terassilla seisovaan pidempään mieheen vahvan katsekontaktin.

“Hei”, hän tervehti miestä hennosti. Baekhyun oli sulaa saadessaan vastaukseksi yhtä hellän tervehdyksen ja kauniin hymyn tuikkivine katseineen.

“Mä olen pahoillani, että kesti. En oikein tunne vielä seutua”, mies pahoitteli ojentaessaan Baekhyunin tilausta hänelle. Baek tutkaili edessään seisovaa nahkatakkiin pukeutunutta miestä, ja mietti, miten joku pystyi näyttämään niin helvetin hyvältä. Siitä oli kuukausia, kun kukaan oli saanut Baekia tuntemaan edes puoleksikaan yhtä viehättyneeltä.

“E-ei se mitään”, hän murahti ja hymyili nolona perään.

“Maksatko kortilla vai käteisellä?” mies kysyi. Baekhyun hätkähti todellisuuteen ja juoksi ruokansa kanssa olohuoneeseen. Hän laski muovikassin lattialle matkalaukun viereen ja etsi luottokorttinsa lompakosta. Hän palasi ovelle ja maksoi ostoksensa. Mies nahkatakissa ojensi hänelle kuitin ja otti askeleen taaksepäin.

“Nauti ruoasta”, hörökorva sanoi.

“Sen teen, kiitos”, Baekhyun hymyili ja hyvästeli miehen. Hän jäi seuraamaan, miten mies käveli pitkin askelin läpi pihan ja poistui portista aidan toiselle puolelle.

Baekhyun veti oven kiinni ja henkäisi nautinnollisesti. Hän oli saanut juuri silmänruokaa, ja aikoi tilata sitä jatkossa myös lisää.

* * *

Aurinko paistoi pilvettömältä taivaalta. Huhtikuu oli puolessa välissä ja ilma oli ihanan lämmin. Baekhyun asteli hyväntuulisesti hyräillen terassille ja nosti käden silmiensä ylle nähdäkseen paremmin nurmikon kääntämisen parissa ahkeroivan Jongdaen. Baekhyun huusi tätä nimeltä ja toivoi, että mies kuulisi hänet jyrsiän moottorin pärinän ylitse.

Jongdae pysähtyi ja sammutti käsissään hyrskyttävän maankääntölaitteen. Baekhyun viittoi miestä luokseen ja kertoi tarvitsevansa apua.

Hikikarpalot otsaltaan pyyhkivä Jongdae asteli sisään ja puuskutti kuin kuntonsa menettänyt vanhus.

“Miks mä lupauduin tähän?” mies murahti ja repi puutarhahanskat käsistään.

“Koska mä lupasin sulle bissen”, Baekhyun nauroi ja repi ystävänsä sisään. Jongdae koitti palautua jyrsijän perässä juoksemisesta ja ilmoitti, ettei ollut hänen vikansa, jos nurmikko ei alkaisikaan kasvaa uudelleen. Baekhyun suhtautui asiaan rennosti ja kertoi keksivänsä jotain tilalle, jos uuden nurmikon kylväminen ei tuottanut tulosta. Jongdae ilmaisi ääneen ihailevansa Baekin tapaa kyetä paikata virheet keinolla millä hyvänsä.

“Taiteilijasielu”, Baekhyun perusteli ominaisuuksiaan omasta suusta ja repesi heleään nauruun. Jongdae pyöräytti silmiään toisen vastaukselle, mutta nauroi kuitenkin perään.

“No, mitä mun pitää tehdä?”

“Pidä tikkaita paikallaan, kun mä nousen ylös”,Baekhyun selitti ja johdatti hiestä märän pörröpään työhuoneeksi ristittyyn tilaan.

“Mun täytyy saada tutkittua onko tuo ilmanvaihtoventtiili jotenkin tukossa”, mies jatkoi ja nousi suorinta tietä oikeaan paikkaan asetetuille tikapuille. Jongdae tuki tikkaita parhaansa mukaan ja esti ylhäällä heiluvaa Baekia kaatamasta koko hökötystä.

Baekhyun murahteli itsekseen tutkiessaan taskulampulla ilmastointikanavan syvyyksiin. Jongdae repesi heleään nauruun ja kommentoi näkemäänsä pilke silmäkulmassa.

“Kuka olisi uskonut, että susta tulisi tuollainen raksamies”, hän tirskahteli. Baekhyun laski taskulampun alas ja mulkaisi alapuolellaan olevaa tuimalla silmällä.

“Etkö sä haaveillut olevasi ammattipianisti?” mies kysyi.

“Joo”, Baekhyun henkäisi. “Kunnes mun elämältä meni pohja.”

“Kunnon koulutus olisi varmasti maksanut maltaita”, Jongdae henkäisi. “Mutta hyvinhän sä olet pärjännyt tälläkin tavalla.”

“Huonomminkin olisin voinut valita”, Baekhyun murahti ja nosti katseensa takaisin ilmastointikanavaan. Hän työnsi kätensä ahtaaseen koloon ja koitti tunnustella, oliko venttiilin alkupäässä jotain, mikä estäisi ilman vaihtumisen. Huoneessa oli ollut niin tunkkaista viimeiset kaksikymmentä tuntia. Hän ei kuitenkaan löytänyt mitään selitystä. Hän uskoi, että tilaan oli saatava voimakkaampi ilmastointi - muuten siellä maalaamisesta ei tulisi yhtään mitään.

“Milloin sun seuraava näyttely on?” Jongdae kysyi yhtäkkiä. Baekhyun seisahtui paikalleen miettimään. Hänellä ei ollut yhtään omaa taulua jemmassa. Hän oli myynyt kaiken, mitä oli tehnytkin.

“Varmaan vuoden päästä, tällä menolla”, Baekhyun naurahti. “Täytyy ensin saada paikat kuntoon, että voi alkaa kasaamaan materiaalia.”

“Puolen vuoden, jos mä saan auttaa”, Jongdae naurahti ja tuki tikkaita paremmin, kun Baekhyun asteli alas maankamaralle. Kaksikko löi nyrkit yhteen ja poistui tilasta hyväntuulisesti toisilleen kettuillen.

* * *

Kris avasi tiukan välioven ja työnsi päänsä maalinhuuruiseen tilaan. Hän katsoi korkean maalaustelineen edessä heiluvaa Baekhyunia, jonka sivellin kulki karkealla kankaalla näyttämättä merkkiäkään epävarmuudesta. Mies kurtisti kulmiaan ja selvitti kurkkuaan.

“Mitä sä täällä teet?”

Baekhyun hymyili vanhemman tyhmälle kysymykselle. “Maalaan tietysti, höpsö.”

“Kyllä mä sen näen, mutta eikö sun pitänyt olla Bucheonissa?” Kris kysyi hämmentyneenä ja vilkaisi ranteessa roikkuvaa hopeista kelloa. “On melkein illallisaika.”

“Tiedäthän sä, ettei inspiraatio odota”, Baekhyun murahti ja lisäsi tauluunsa pastellinvihreää väriä.

“Ajoitko sä tänne asti pelkän maalaamisen takia?” Kris kysyi entistä hämmentyneempänä.

“Mun kaikki välineet on täällä tai töissä”, vaaleanruskeatukkainen inahti ja alkoi kypsyä vanhemman kyselytuntiin. Kris huomasi ilmeen Baekin kasvoilla kiristyneen ja hän tajusi perääntyä ennen kuin pilaisi miehen moodin kokonaan.

“Lähden tunnin päästä syömään, tule mukaan jos joudat”, hän sanoi ja veti päänsä ulos huoneesta.

“Okei, hyung”, Baekhyun huudahti ja väänsi taustalla soivaa radiota isommalle. Hän yltyi laulamaan naisartistin mukana ja purki kaikki mieltään horjuttaneet tuntemukset maalamiseen. Kuva kankaalla selkeytyi siveltimen veto kerrallaan, jättäen Baekhyunin hyräilemään tyytyväisenä lopputulokselleen.


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun pelmahti sisään keskuspuistoa vastapäätä olevaan ravintolaan, jossa oli paljon enemmän asiakkaita kuin viimeksi siellä käydessään. Hän oli vilpittömästi iloinen siitä, että uusi tulokas oli saanut parissa viikossa enemmän menekkiä ja kannattavuutta.

Vaaleanruskeatukkainen mies farkkutakissaan käveli kohti tyhjillään olevaa tiskiä. Hän soitti pöydällä olevaa kelloa, joka kilahti iloisesti ilmoittaen uudesta asiakkaasta.

Suurisilmäinen, valkoiseen kauluspaitaan ja mustiin suoriin housuihin pukeutunut mies liukui takahuoneen puolelta kuin hidastetussa elokuvassa. Baekhyunin ilme muuttui nolohkon hämmentyneeksi, kun hörökorva katsoi suoraan hänen silmiinsä tuikkivin silmin ja tervehti tätä mitä pehmeimmällä äänellä.

“Mitä saisi olla? Tänään päivän erikoisena punapapupataa ja marinoitua ankkaa”, valkopaitainen kertoi.

“Laitetaan vaikka sitä sitten”, Baekhyun hymyili. “Saanko sen mukaan?”

“Ehdottomasti”, mies sanoi ja näppäili tilauksen kassaan. Baekhyun maksoi ja otti kuitin vastaan. Hän huomasi nimikyltin miehen rintamuksessa, vasemmalla puolella ja luki sen puoliääneen.

“Chanyeol…” Baek mutisi ja sai kassan takana olevan miehen huomion välittömästi. Baekhyun lehahti punaiseksi ja mietti kuumeisesti, mitä sanoisi seuraavaksi kuulostamatta mitenkään friikiltä. Poskilla helottava puna sai olon tuntumaan entistä kiusallisemmalta.

“Mä olen vain aina miettinyt, mikä sun nimi on…” Baekhyun murahti. “Että voisin kiittää kunnolla kaikista niistä kerroista, kun olet kuskannut mulle jotain hyvää.”

Chanyeol nauroi hyväntuulisena. “Ei kestä kiittää.”

“Sä pidät varmaan mua ihan tumpelona, kun tilaan koko ajan ulkoa ruokaa”, mies naurahti nolona. “Mulla ei vain satu olemaan vielä keittiökalusteita.”

“En suinkaan”, Chanyeol nauroi kevyesti. “Mutta, kuten mä sanoin aikaisemmin, täältä löytyy aina apu nälkään kuin nälkään.”

Baekhyun hymyili pidemmälle niin leveästi, että tunsi itsensä typeräksi. Hän oli tehnyt itsestään pellen miehen silmien edessä jo useampaan otteeseen tavalla tai toisella. Hän siirsi katseensa takaseinustalla olevaan tauluun ja vakavoitui kertaheitosta.

Chanyeol huomasi Baekin kulmien kurtistuvan ja kysyi, mikä hänelle oikein tuli. Näkemästään varma Baekhyun livahti tiskin toiselle puolelle yhdellä liikkeella ja pysähtyi seinällä olevan taulun eteen. Öljyvärimaalauksen pinnalla olevat kovettuneet pisarat eivät kuuluneet alkuperäisteokseen. Baekhyun kuljetti sormiaan taulun pinnalla ja tunnusteli alueita, jotka olivat sotkeutuneet johonkin tummaan ja nestemäiseen.

Chanyeol nauroi hämmentyneenä vaaleanruskeatukkaisen takana. “Eräs tarjoililja kompastui viedessään annosta saliin ja kastiketta roiskui ympäriinsä. Siitä on jotodella kauan aikaa, mutta kukaan muu ei ole koskaan aikaisemmin kiinnittänyt huomiota jälkiin.”

“Mä huomaan”, Baekhyun murahti vakavana ja työnsi käden farkkutakkinsa vasempaan taskuun. “Onko sulla suurennuslasia?”

Chanyeol kaivoi tiskin laatikoita ja ojensi Baekille haluamansa. Baekhyun tutki taulua hymyillen ja pyysi hedelmäveistä. Chanyeol kävi nopeasti keittiön puolella ja toi mukanaan ohutteräisen, mutta jämäkän veitsen. Baek otti veitsen vastaan kiittäen ja veti taskustaan esiin sytkärin, jolla hän lämmitti veitsen pään. Hän nosti suurennuslasin eteensä ja alkoi poistamaan kastiketahroja niin varovasti, kuin suinkin osasi.

Chanyeolin suu oli auennut puhtaasta ihmetyksestä. Hän ei voinut kuin ihailla lyhyemmän työskentelyä, joka oli nopeasti ohitse.

Baekhyun pyysi vielä liinaa, joka oli kostutettu pelkällä vedellä. Chanyeol teki taas työtä käskettyä ja ojensi vaaleanruskeatukkaiselle kostean kertakäyttöpyyhkeen. Baekhyun puhdisti taulun pinnan kevyesti ja peruutti pari askelta, pitäen katseensa tiukasti teoksessa, jonka värimaailma oli kaunis.

“Onneksi se oli vain kastiketta”, Baekhyun naurahti ja katsoi vierelleen seisahtunutta miestä. Hän ojensi pyyhkeen takaisin pidemmälle, joka ei saanut katsettaan irti hänestä. Chanyeol otti pyyhkeen vastaan ja kiitti taulun pelastamisesta, vaikka ei se niin välttämätöntä ollut.

“Taulu on arvokas”, Baekhyun hymyili. “Siitä on hyvä pitää huolta.”

“Sä taidat tietää paljon tauluista”, Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun nyökkäsi.

“Sanotaanko vaikka niin, että olen omistanut yli puolet elämästäni taiteelle”, hän heitti. “Tai oikeastaan ylikin.”

“Kiehtovaa”, Chanyeol hymyili.

“Onko?” Baekhyun naurahti hämmentyneenä. Chanyeol nyökkäsi silmät tuikkien ja olisi sanonut jotain, mutta häntä huudettiin takahuoneeseen. Mies osoitti takanaan olevaan heilurioveen ja kertoi tulevansa pian takaisin. Baekhyun seurasi takahuoneeseen häviävää miestä tirskuen.

Yeol palasi valkoinen muovikassi kädessään salin puolelle. Hän ojensi sen vaaleanruskeatukkaiselle, joka katsoi tätä silmät loistaen. Hymy lyhyemmän kasvoilla tarttui jälleen pidempään.

Baekhyun otti kassin vastaan ja kiitti ruuasta. Chanyeol toivotti hänelle hyvää ruokahalua ja toivotti tervetulleeksi uudelleen. Baek käveli hitaasti taaksepäin ja piti katseen pitkässä, komeassa miehessä.

“Mä olen Baekhyun”, hän sanoi, ennen kuin kääntyi ympäri.

“Hauska tavata, Baekhyun”, Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa ja piti katseen tiukasti miehessä, joka poistui reippain askelin ravitsemusliikkeestä.

* * *

Kris seisoi Baekhyunin talon portin edustalla. Baekhyun nousi ulos mustasta Hyundaista ja tervehti vanhempaa ystäväänsä hämillään. Hän ei ollut odottanut ketään kylään sinä iltana. Kris otti kädet pois takin taskuista ja kysyi, missä vaiheessa remontti oikein oli.

“Täytyy tilata joku muuttamaan ilmastointia”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja raapi päätään ennen kuin lukitsi auton ovet. “En voi muuten maalata talvella.” Jos ikkunan avaisi ilmanvaihdon parantamiseksi pakkasen aikaan, huone jäähtyisi aivan liikaa, eikä siellä pystyisi työskentelemään.

“Onko Bucheonin taidemuseosta kuulunut mitään?” Kris kysyi. Baekhyun pudisti hiljaa päätään ja päästi vanhemman sisään tontin puolelle.

“Kansallismuseon tyypeillä tulee varmasti ikävä sua”, pidempi jatkoi kävellessään. Baekhyun murahti hiljaa - hän oli päätöksensä tehnyt. Hänen täytyisi palauttaa Hyundai kesäkuun lopussa. Sen jälkeen hänen olisi kuljettava Soulissa julkisen liikenteen avuin. Kyllähän metrolla pääsisi, mutta siihenkin matkaan vierähtäisi helposti tunteroinen.

Baekhyun avasi ulko-oven ja päästi Krisin sisään remontinsekaiseen asuntoon, jossa irtaimisto oli alkanut pikkuhiljaa lisääntyä. Kris katseli kiinnostuneena ympärilleen ja päivitteli, miten paljon tehokas Baekhyun oli saanut aikaan vain parissa viikossa.

“Toimisto on tapetoitu ja työhuone maalattu”, Baekhyun selitti heidän kiertäessä kämpässä. “Vessan ja keittiön laatat tulee ensi viikolla, samoiten lattiatarvikkeet.”

“Aiotko sä tehdä sen yksin?” Kris kysyi. “Mä voin tulla auttamaan. Mulla on ensi viikko lomaa.”

“Ihan mahtavaa”, Baekhyun innostui.

* * *

Baekhyun kääntyili levottomana nojatuolissaan ja huokaili kovaan ääneen. Hän oli pyöritellyt budjettia jo tovin, mutta hänen keskittymiskykynsä uupui sillä kertaa. Hän oli varma, että jossain kohti oli laskuvirhe, luvut näyttivät paljon pienemmiltä, kuin niiden pitäisi. Hän oli tullut siihen tulokseen, että hänen oli päästävä maalaamaan mahdollisimman pian, että hän saisi lisää rahaa.

Baekhyun laski tietokoneen viereiselle pikkupöydälle ja rojahti nojaamaan tuolin selkänojaa vasten. Hän sulki silmänsä ja kuunteli ympärille laskeutunutta, lähes ahdistavaa hiljaisuutta. Oli vain hän ja hiljaa huriseva tietokone. Ahdistuksen tunne kasvoi vain ajatellessa, että hän voisi käyttää sekin ajan oikeasti työskentelyyn, kuin jatkuvaan finanssiasioiden läpikäymiseen. Tuumasta toimeen tarttuva Baekhyun hyppäsi ylös tuolilta, tarttui metrin päässä lojuvaan työkalupakkiin ja marssi makuuhuoneen wc-tilaan. Hän avasi pakin, etsi oikeanlaiset välineet ja alkoi irrottaa seinillä olevia tapetteja. Hiljaisuuden rikkoakseen hän vihelteli työskennellessään ja löysi samalla kadoksissa olleen hyvän tuulensa.

Päättäväiset liikkeet pysähtyivät kuin seinään ovikellon soidessa. Baekhyun seisahtui paikoilleen ja tiputti kädessään olevan tapetin lattialle. Hän kömpi ulos vessasta ja marssi hämmentyneenä eteiseen. Hän kurtisteli kulmiaan ja koitti kuikkia pihamaalle, tulisiko sisään yrittävä henkilö portista, mutta ketään ei näkynyt. Kris taisi lukita portin lähtiessään.

Baek livahti ulos kosteaan kevätiltaan ja hyppelehti sateen kostuttaman pihamaan poikki portille. Hän avasi oven ja henkäisi ihmeissään nähdessään valkoista kassia kädessään pitelevän Chanyeolin edessään.

“Kuulostaa ehkä oudolta, mutta vähän huolestuin, kun susta ei ole kuulunut päiväkausiin”, nahkatakkiin pukeutunut Yeol sanoi varovasti. “Päätin tulla tarkistamaan, oletko kuollut nälkään.”

Baekhyun tirskahti huvittuneena ja päästi miehen sisäpihalle. Hän tajusi, että hän oli pukeutunut ainoastaan kuluneeseen, vaaleanvihreään t-paitaan ja reikäisiin farkkuihin. Hän pahoitteli sekaista ulkonäköään ja kertoi olleensa remonttihommissa.

“Koko talo on pelkkää työmaata”, Baek parahti ja varoitteli näkyä etukäteen. Rennosti vierellä kävelevä Chanyeol ei näyttänyt vähästä hätkähtävän.

Baek johdatti Yeolin sisään ja pyysi anteeksi, ettei hänellä ollut kuin yksi naula seinällä takkia varten. Mies livahti olohuoneeseen, sulki läppärin läpän ja kuunteli, että kone menisi varmasti horrokseen. Hän jatkoi nopeaa kävelyään kohti makuuhuonetta ja kävi hakemassa sieltä vasaran sekä yhden naulan. Chanyeol nauroi huvittuneena, kun Baekhyun naulasi toisen naulan seinään. Köyhän miehen naulakko oli hetkessä päivitetty.

Baekhyun otti valkoisen muovikassin vastaan. Hän seurasi tarkkaan, miten Yeol riisui mustan nahkatakkinsa, ripusti sen naulaan ja otti kengät pois. Pitkä mies näytti helvetin hyvältä siiviilivaatteissakin. Baek jäi miettimään, mitä hän oli tehnyt saadakseen katsella moista näkyä omassa eteisessään. Ilmeisesti hän oli pelannut korttinsa hyvin viimeaikoina.

* * *

Tunnelma olohuoneessa oli korkealla. Baekhyun pyyhki vuotavia silmiään ja tuumi ääneen, milloin hän olisi nauranut viimeksi yhtä paljon. Chanyeol kertoi tohkeissaan, millaisiin persooniin hän oli törmännyt asiakaspalvelu-uransa aikana. Baekhyun pystyi hyvin samaistumaan, museolla oli nähnyt jos minkälaista kulkijaa. Vaikka hän vietti suurimman osan ajastaan konservointipajalla, kysyttiin häneltä usein museon tiloissa kulkiessaan neuvoa erilaisissa asioissa, kuten missä vessa sijaitsisi ja milloin opastettu kierros alkaisi.

Baekhyun kellahti nojaamaan kylmää seinää vasten ja piteli mahaansa. Hän kiitti ruoasta ja kommentoi syöneensä aivan liikaa. Chanyeol nauroi huvittuneena toisen eleille ja siivosi take away-paketeista täytettyä pöytää.

“Pidätkö sä kaikista asiakkaista yhtä hyvää huolta?” Baekhyun kysyi hyväntuulisena ja nousi ryhdikkäämpään asentoon. Chanyeol hymyili nolona ja jatkoi pöydän raivaamista.

“Tulit kyllä aivan kreivin aikaan”, Baekhyun henkäisi ja jatkoi hiljaista mutinaansa liian täydestä mahasta. Tuskallinen olo vaivasi häntä ja hänen teki mieli pitkälleen. Chanyeol tirskahti huvittuneena nähdessään, miten vaaleanruskeatukkainen mies kävi lattialle selälleen ja käänsi kasvonsa onnelliseen virneeseen.

“Anna anteeksi, etten jaksa olla sivistyneesti. Mä oikeasti söin liikaa”, Baekhyun nauroi ja pyyhki naurun aiheuttamia kyyneleitä poskiltaan. Chanyeol jätti pöydän raivaamisen kesken ja kellahti lattialle Baekhyunin viereen.

Baekhyun käänsi katseen viereensä asettuneen miehen kasvoihin. Hänen ihonsa hehkui hyväkuntoisena, silmät tuikkivat ja suorat hampaat välkkyivät kauniin hymyn välistä. Baek puri huultaan ja käänsi päänsä poispäin miehestä, ennen kuin punastuisi liian näkyvästi.

Baekhyun ei pystynyt olemaan miettimättä, miten hänen oli mahdollista olla niin rento ihmisen seurassa, jota hän ei tuntenut alkuunkaan. Yleensä hän ei päästänyt ketään lähelleen eikä varsinkaan luottanut heihin sen vertaa, että uskaltaisi päästää heidät asuntoonsa. Talossa ei kyllä ollut sillä hetkellä mitään varastettavaa eikä Chanyeol totta puhuen näyttänyt ihmiseltä, joka voisi varastaa jotain. Miehen katse oli lämmin ja luonteeltaan hän tuntui olevan lauhkea kuin lammas.

Chanyeol kellahti kyljelleen ja nojasi käteensä. Baekhyun katsoi häntä suurin silmin ja tunsi ennennäkemätöntä rauhaa sisimmässään. Hänen oli oikeasti hyvä olla. Edes Krisin seura ei saanut häntä tuntemaan niin vahvaa sisäistä rauhaa.

Baekhyun piti katsekontaktin tiukasti hörökorvaisessa, jonka hymy ei laantunut hetkeksikään. Hän nielaisi kovaäänisesti, kun Yeol laski kätensä hänen poskelleen. Baekhyun jännittyi ja sulki silmänsä, kun Yeol liikutti peukaloaan hitaasti miehen pehmeällä poskella. Hän vei sormen tämän suupielelle ja pyyhkäisi kastiketahran pois hellällä liikkeellä. Baek avasi silmänsä ja nousi käsiensä varaan. Yeol nousi istumaan, siirtyi lähemmäs Baekia ja käänsi tämän kasvot itseään kohti. Hän vei kasvonsa senttien päähän tämän huulista ja hengitti jännittyneenä.

“Mä en yleensä tee tällaista”, hän kuiskasi ja veti miehen tutkiskelevaan suudelmaan. Baekhyun tunsi pakahtuvansa maistaessaan toisen huulet, joita hän oli katsellut koko lyhyen illan.

“En mäkään”, Baekhyun naurahti nolona heidän erkaannuttuaan. Yeol nojasi punastelevan Baekhyunin otsaan ja piti silmiään kiinni.

“Kuka sä oikein olet?” Chanyeol kysyi hiljaa ja tarttui Baekhyunin siroon käteen.

“Byun Baekhyun”, Baekhyun vastasi hymyillen ja tapasi Yeolin aukeavat silmät välittömästi. Mies punastui uudelleen ja laski katseensa alas.

“Konservaattori ja ikuinen haavelija.”

“Mistä sä haaveilet nyt?” Chanyeol kysyi kuiskasi viekkaasti ja käänsi katseen lyhyemmän kosteaan alahuuleen. Baek tirskahti ja kellahti takaisin kovalle lattialle, vetäen Yeolin ylleen. Chanyeol laskeutui suutelemaan tyytyväisenä mutisevaa Baekhyunia, joka antautui hänelle täysin. Yeol liu’utti huuliaan Baekin huulilta tämän niskaan ja jätti jälkensä miehen herkälle iholle. Baekhyun tirskahteli hyväntuulisena ja tarjosi itseään Yeolille entistä avoimemmin. Hän ei ollut kokenut intiimiä kanssakäymistä pitkään aikaan, joten toisen kosketus tuntui erityisen hyvältä. Pinnalle nousevaa kiihkoa oli vaikea peitellä, lihallinen himo sokaisi hänet tilaisuuden tullen.

Baekhyun vei sormensa Yeolin paidanhelmalle ja vetäytyi kauemmas toisen nälkäiseistä huulista. Hän haki vahvan katsekontaktin ja katsoi toista kysyvästi. Chanyeol ei ehtinyt kuin vilauttaa viekasta hymyään, kun Baekhyun oli jo repimässä paitaa pois tämän päältä.

Huulet painautuivat toisia vasten. Suudelmat muuttuivat rohkeimmiksi ja kädet liikkuivat pidemmän paljaalla yläkropalla itsevarmasti. Baekhyun hylkäsi kuluneen t-paitansa ja heitti sen nauttien keskelle sekamelskaista olohuonetta. Hän nautti siitä, että hän sai tulla otetuksi vaikka avonaisen ikkunan edessä, eikä kukaan tiennyt yhtään mitään.

Baekhyun kietoi kätensä Yeolin ympärille ja nousi tämän syliin. Hän henkäisi vaativasti painautuessaan alla olevan etumusta vasten ja teki selväksi, että hän halusi illan päättyvän parhaimmalla mahdollisella tavalla. Chanyeol näytti olevan samaa mieltä.

* * *

Yö oli laskeutunut Bucheonin ylle. Hiljaisuus oli peittänyt miljöön ja pimeys oli vallannut kiinteistön jokaisen nurkan. Baekhyun makasi selällään ilmapatjan päällä ja piteli käsiään vatsan päällä. Hän ei kyennyt ummistamaan silmiään, uni ei vain tullut. Hänen mielensä oli täynnä numeroita ja wonin symboleja. Selkeät asiat tuntuivat olevan sekaisin, kun järki ei tahtonut pysyä kasassa. Illan tapahtumat olivat saaneet hänet miettimään, oliko mikään enää todellista. Baekhyunin elämä oli sitä nykyä kuin pelkkää unelmaa - hänellä oli haaveidensa talon alku ja kiinnostuksen kohde yksityiselämässään.

Pelkkä Chanyeolin ajatteleminen sai Baekhyunin kierimään levottomasti sängyllä ja peittelemään virnuiluaan. Hän hautautui peiton alle ja havahtui vahvaan muistikuvaan siitä, miten mies oli suudellut häntä. Vahva kiinnostus oli selkeästi molemminpuolinen, mutta Baekhyun ei ollut varma, näkisikö hän Yeolia enää koskaan. Ei hän kehtaisi enää marssia ravintolaan ja katsoa miestä pelkkänä asiakkaana. Luultavasti hän pyörtyisi mielikuvista siinä vaiheessa, jos pelkkä muistelu sai hänet uudestaan kiihottumaan.

Baekhyun peitti kasvonsa tyynyllä ja hengitti syvään rauhoittuakseen. Hänen oli nukuttava, hänen työvuoronsa alkaisi seuraavana aamuna kello yhdeksän. Kello oli jo yli yhden, eikä häntä väsyttänyt yhtään.

Park Chanyeol, Baekhyunin nykyisen lempiravintolan omistajan poika, ei pysynyt poissa mielikuvista. Baekhyun oli jaetun aterian aikana kysellyt hörökorvaiselta kaikkea mahdollista; mitä tämä teki työkseen, opiskeliko hän, mikä musiikkityyli kiinnosti häntä eniten, pitikö hän taiteesta vai ajatteliko hän kaikkien taiteilijoiden olevan päästä sekaisin. Hän tajusi, ettei hän ollut kertonut itsestään juurikaan mitään. Se oli hänen tapansa, jota oli vaikea muuttaa. Hän ei ollut ihminen, joka jakoi elämänsä toisten kanssa. Kaikki hänen elämässään tapahtuneet vaikeat asiat olivat vain harvojen ja valittujen ihmisten tiedossa. Mutta Baekhyun alkoi olla vahvasti sitä mieltä, että Yeol oli yksi heistä. Kukaan aikaisemmista yhden illan jutuista ei ollut jättänyt vaaleanruskeatukkaiseen niin vahvaa vaikutusta. Kyllähän hän oli katsellut miestä jo ensi kerralta sillä silmällä, mutta kuka olisi arvannut, että tilanne eskaloituisi niin nopeasti.

Baekhyun nauroi häpeissään peiton alta. Hän tajusi, miten typerältä hän kuulosti, joten hän päätti rauhoittua ja olla normaalisti. Vaikka tahdonvoima oli suuri, se ei riittänyt pitämään ympäriinsä lepattavia perhosia paikoillaan.

Baekhyun oli varma, että hänen elämänsä oli muuttumassa ja vain parempaan suuntaan.


	4. Chapter 4

Baekhyun istui kahvihuoneen perällä olevalle vapaalle paikalle ja odotti, että Jongdae kaataisi hänellekin kupin tuoretta kahvia.

“Helvetti, mikä keissi”, mies murahti ja näytti siltä, kuin hänen takkinsa olisi aivan tyhjä. Mies oli tehnyt duunia vasta kolme tuntia, mutta hänen projektinsa oli niin haastava, ettei hommasta näyttänyt tulevan yhtään mitään.

Aina hyvätuulinen Jongdae istui viereiselle paikalle ja ojensi kahvikupin Baekhyunille.

“Miten kotipuolessa?” kiharatukkainen kysyi virnuillen. Baekhyun räväytti väsyneet silmänsä auki kuin olisi herännyt painajaisesta.

“Mitä sä oikein tarkoitat?” hän kysyi ja kommentoi miehen keskusteluntajua.

“Sä olet liidellyt pilvilinnoissa jo useita päiviä”, Jongdae kommentoi. “Onko sulla joku?”

Baekhyun oli tukehtua juomaansa. Hän yski selvittääkseen kurkkunsa ja käski Jongdaen pitää huolen omista asoistaan. “Remontti vain sujuu odotettua paremmin.”

“Varo, ettei käy huonosti”, Jongdae virnisti ja kohautti kulmakarvaansa viekkaasti. “Jos hosut, niin saattaa tulla huolimattomuusvirheitä.”

“Kyllä mä remonttini hoidan”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja keskittyi nauttimaan tauostaan. Päätään huvittuneena pudisteleva Jongdae nousi paikalta ja ilmoitti jatkavansa duunia. Baekhyun avasi toisen silmänsä ja seurasi, miten hänen pituisensa hoikka mies poistui kahvihuoneesta vittuileva pilke silmäkulmassaan.

Baekhyun kaivoi puhelimensa työtakin taskusta ja punnitsi mahdollisia vaihtoehtoja. Hetken empimisen jälkeen hän päätyi kuitenkin etsimään Chanyeolin työpaikan numeron. Hän painoi soittopainiketta ja nosti luurin hermostuneena korvalleen. Se turkanen ei ollut vieläkään jakanut omaa puhelinnumeroaan, joten yhteydenottamisessa oli omat haasteensa.

“Ravintola Bubak, kuinka voin auttaa?” linjan toisesta päästä kysyttiin. Hymy Baekhyunin kasvoilla nousi korviin asti, kun hän tunnisti sen Yeoliksi.

“Baekhyunie tässä”, mies aloitti varovasti. Hän ei ottanut yhteyttä mieheen sitten heidän tuhmien hetkien jälkeen. Hän ei yksinkertaisesti ollut uskaltanut. Mutta samoiten Chanyeolistakaan ei ollut kuulunut mitään.

“Päivän menussa on tänään pitkään haudutettua naudanlihapataa”, Yeol sanoi äänellä, joka kuului hänen asiakaspalvelupersoonaansa. Baek nielaisi hermostuneesti ja pomppasi jopa ylös tuoliltaan, ennen kuin avasi mieltään askarruttaneet asiat toiselle.

“Mä haluaisin tilata kotiinkuljetuksen illaksi”, Baekhyun sanoi ja puri etusormeaan hermostuneena. Linjan toiselta puolelta kuului paperin rapinaa ja työskentelyn ääniä.

“Mihin aikaan sopisi?” Yeol kysyi ja kuulosti etsivän kynää.

“Sitten, kun sä pääset töistä”, Baekhyun laukoi ja koitti peittää epävarmuutensa. Linjan toiselta puolelta kuului nolo naurahdus, mikä sai karvat nousemaan pystyyn vaaleanruskeatukkaisen niskassa.

“Unohda sitten”, Baek henkäisi pettyneenä. Chanyeol nauroi perään rennommin.

“En mä sillä”, hän sanoi. “Pääsen vasta yhdeltätoista, eikö se ole liian myöhään?”

“Se on aivan sama”, Baekhyun parahti kuulostaen ärsyyntyneeltä. “Mä vain haluan nähdä sut.”

Chanyeol oli hiljentynyt. Baekhyun ei voinut kuin pyytää anteeksi ja oli sulkea puhelun kesken, mutta hänen yllätyksekseen Chanyeol lupasi tulla.

“Mitä sä haluat syödä?” hän kysyi pehmeämmällä äänellä. Perhoset vatsassa lehahtivat lentoon kerta heitosta ja Baekin oli pakko lasketua takaisin istumaan, hänen jalkansa eivät tuntuneet kantavan enää. _Sut,_ Baekhyun ajatteli.

“Yllätä mut”, Baek sanoi ja kertoi odottavansa iltaa innolla. “Mutta ei mitään, missä on kurkkua.” Hän hyvästeli miehen ja sulki puhelun typertynyt hymy kasvoillaan. Hän pisti puhelimen taskuun ja tarttui kädessään olevaan kahvikuppiin kaksin käsin. Hän piteli lämmintä kuppia käsissään ja katsoi haaveillen vastapäiseen seinäkalenteriin. Toukokuun ensimmäinen perjantai oli ympyröity punaisella tussilla ja siihen oli jätetty merkintä _Hyunie 24._

Baekhyun joi kahvinsa loppuun ja päätti ryhdistäytyä. Hänen olisi laitettava hihat heilumaan, mikäli hän aikoi saada jotain aikaiseksi. Konservointipajalla olisi hommia enemmän kuin tekijöitä ja deadlinetkin alkoivat lähestyä kovaa vauhtia.

* * *

Baekhyun veti ulko-oven lujasti kiinni ja antoi sen paukahtaa oikein kunnolla. Kasvot irveessä mies riisui kevyen takin naulakkoon, jonka hän oli raahannut viime viikolla lähimarketista. Hän riisui rapaiset kenkänsä eteiseen ja tallusti sisemmäs asuntoon, vatsa kurnien. Hän käveli minijääkaapille ja nappasi sieltä eilisen salaatin jämät.

Baekhyun rojahti nojatuoliinsa syömään ja katseli inhoten ympäriinsä. Remontista johtuen joka paikka pursusi epäjärjestyksessä olevia tavaroita ja roskia ja työkaluja. Seuraavaksi vuorossa oli keittiön seinän laatoittaminen, mutta rehellisesti sanottuna Baekhyunia ei kiinnostanut yhtään alkaa näpertämään laastin kanssa. Hän oli työskennellyt viimeiset viisi tuntia suuren öljymaalauksen kimpussa ja saanut hirvittävän päänsäryn pelkästään stressistä.

Kymmenen minuutin pika-aterioinnin päätteeksi Baekhyun linnottautui tuoliinsa ja nosti tietokoneen syliinsä. Hän avasi tottuneesti budjettiohjelman, mutta keskeneräiset laskelmat nähtyään hän parahti ärsyyntyneesti ja avasi nettiselaimen. Hän surffaili kalustefirmojen sivuilla ja katseli kauniita huonekaluja välittämättä hinnoista pätkääkään. Hän täytti nettikaupan ostoskorin kaikella makuuhuoneeseen tarvittavalla esineellä ja voi pahoin loppusumman nähdessään. Hän poisti kaikki tekemänsä ostokset korista ja vaihtoi firmaa kaikessa hiljaisuudessa.

Ovikellon vaativa sointi keskeytti Baekhyunin nettishoppailun. Hän laski läpän alas ja nosti koneen sylistään edessä olevalle pikkupöydälle. Hän marssi eteiseen ja painoi ovipuhelimen vastaspainiketta. Portin ovella oleva kamera osoitti kiharapäiseen Jongdaeen, jonka käsissä oli kaksi pizzalaatikkoa. Baek avasi portin lukituksen ja kutsui ystävänsä sisään. Tarkemmin muisteltuaan hän tajusi kutsuneensa Jongdaen kaveriksi makuuhuoneen parkettilattian asentamiseen. Muut huoneet olivat saaneet uuden lattiapinnan keittiötä lukuunottamatta jo aikaisemmin viikolla.

Jongdae teki tiensä sisälle asuntoon ja tervehti kovaäänisesti väsynyttä Baekia. Hän hämmästyi nähdessään ikätoverinsa kasvoille ilmestyneet silmäpussit ja kommentoi tämän yleensä niin huoliteltua ulkonäköä ääneen.

“Olitko sä pajan höyryissä liian kauan vai miksi näytät niin yliajetulta?” Jongdae kysyi ja laski pizzalaatikot olohuoneen lattialle. Baek istui alas kovalle lattialle ja risti jalkansa mukavaan asentoon. Hän mulkaisi kiharatukkaista vastaukseksi hänen kysymykseensä ja avasi pizzalaatikon päästäen veden kielelle herauttavan tuoksun ilmoille. Lapsen nyrkin kokoinen annos salaattia ei paljon vatsan pohjalle ollut kolahtanut.

Jongdae otti paikan lattialta ja alkoi aterioimaan hiljaisuudessa vaaleanruskeatukkaisen kanssa. Mies ei uskaltanut rikkoa hiljaisuutta millään typerällä letkautuksella, Baekhyun kuulosti olevan valmiiksi kuin perseelle ammuttu karhu.

“Pystytkö sä tänään hommiin vai täytyykö meidän siirtää lattianlaittoa muulle päivälle?” Jongdae kysyi kerättyään rohkeutensa.

“On vähän pakko”, Baekhyun murahti suu täynnä pizzaa. Hän pureskeli ruoan huolellisesti ja nielaisi suunsa tyhjäksi ennen kuin jatkoi puhumista. “Sänky ja sohva tulevat huomenna.”

“Viimeinkin”, Jongdae henkäisi. “Viikkojen kämäisellä ilmapatjalla nukkuminen on jäykistänyt selkääsi huomattavasti.”

Baekhyun murahti vähättelevästi ja jatkoi hiljaista syömistään. Kaksikko ei vaihtanut paljoa sanoja, mutta kiusallista tunnelmaa ei siltikään syntynyt. Baekhyun oli hyvillään siitä, ettei Jongdae yltynyt vittuilemaan hänelle niin kuin aikaisemmin töissä. Jos hän sen olisi tehnyt, mies olisi lentänyt ulos talosta pizzalaatikkoineen.

“Mitä sä aiot tehdä syntymäpäivänäsi?” Jongdae kysyi varovasti. “Työkaverit ovat ajatelleet järjestää jotkin bileet.”

“Ei helvetti”, Baekhyun huokaisi väsyneenä. “Ei huvittaisi katsella sitä menoa yhtään…”

“Et kai sä meinaa jättää tulematta?” kiharatukkainen kauhistui. Baekhyun nyökkäsi vaivihkaa ja aikoi vedota meneillä olevaan remonttiin.

“Ei mulla silti ole mitään kakkukestejä vastaan”, Baekhyun hymyili ensimmäistä kertaa sille illalle. Jongdae naurahti kevyesti ja kolautti lasisen limsapullonsa yhteen Baekhyunin kolapullon kanssa.

“Syödään nopeasti ja lähdetään hommiin”, Baekhyun murahti. “On paljon tekemistä ja vähän aikaa.”

* * *

Baekhyun istui keittiön pöydän ääressä ja piti silmiään kiinni. Hän oli ristinyt kätensä kovalle pöydälle ja odotti siinä, että Chanyeol tulisi. Jongdae oli lähtenyt vajaa puoli tuntia sitten ja jättänyt portin auki, ettei miehen tarvinnut käydä sitä erikseen aukaisemassa. Nälkä murisi vatsassa usean tunnin työn päätteeksi ja Baekhyunista tuntui, että hänen silmäpussinsa olivat entistä näkyvämmät. Jyskyttävä päänsärky ei ollut laantunut runsaasta vedenjuonnista ja tropeista huolimatta.

Unen rajamailta takaisin todellisuuteen hätkähtävä Baekhyun tajusi ulko-oven paukahtaneen kiinni. Hän nosti päätään ryhdikkäämpään asentoon ja pyyhki suupielensä puhtaiksi mahdollisesta syljestä. Hän taputti poskiaan ja koitti saada itsensä heräämään, mutta väsy oli jättänyt jäljet hänen kasvoilleen.

Harmaaseen huppariin ja tummansinisiin farkkuihin sonnustautunut silmälasipäinen Chanyeol pysähtyi keittiön ovensuulle. Baekhyun katsoi edessään seisovaa pitkää miestä haltioituneena. Mies näytti hämmentyneeltä enkeliltä, joka oli tullut pelastamaan hänet nälkäkuolemalta. Baek viittoi miestä sisemmäs asuntoon ja toivotti tämän tervetulleeksi päivitettyyn keittiöön. Keittiön yläkaapistot oli asennettu, uudet keittiönlaatat odottivat tiskipöydällä, neljän hengen puinen ruokapöytä korkeine tuoleineen oli asetettu ikkunan ääreen ja näky kerrattain käännetylle takapihalle oli onneksi valon vähäisyydestä onneksi olematon. Hellaa eikä täysikokoista jääkaappipakastinta ollut vielä hommattu, mutta pian sekin aika koittaisi.

“Nälkä?” Chanyeol kysyi ja nosti valkoista Bubakin kassia ylöspäin.

“Helvetillinen”, Baekhyun sanoi ja kävi etsimässä kuivauskaapista lasit ja ruokailuvälineet.

Chanyeol asettui Baekia vastapäiselle paikalle ja asetteli ruoat pöydälle. Hän kiitti lasista ja nosti kolapullon keskelle pöytää. Baekhyun rojahti takaisin lämpimälle tuolille ja haukotteli lahjakkaasti perään.

Chanyeol seurasi tarkkaan, miten silminnähden väsynyt Baekhyun tarttui hopeisiin syömäpuikkoihin ja kiitti ruoasta vaisuun ääneen. Chanyeol yhtyi tämän lausahdukseen ja hiljentyi syömään hitaasti merellistä kanapataa ja riisiä, joka oli jo vähän jäähtynyt.

“Mä olen pahoillani, etten ole ottanut yhteyttä sen viimekertaisen jälkeen”, Baekhyun sanoi vakavana ja raapi käsivarttaan. Hermostuneisuus nousi pintaan huolimatta siitä, kuinka väsynyt hän oli.

Chanyeol hymyili pienesti. Baekhyun ei osannut kuvitellakaan, mitä ele voisi merkitä.

“Toivottavasti sä et pidä mua nyt ihan liian helppona”, Baek virnisti. “Mä en yleensä sillä tavalla…”

“Älä huoli”, Chanyeol hymyili ja jatkoi hidasta myöhäisillan ateriointiaan. Baekhyun hymyili vaisusti ja uppoutui täyttämään vatsaansa. Haukotus karkasi hänen suustaan ensin kerran, sitten heti perään monta kertaa. Chanyeol ei voinut olla huomaamatta toisen väsymystä ja ehdotti, olisiko tämän pitänyt tulla toisella ajalla.

“Ei”, Baekhyun parahti kuulostaen heti virkeämmältä. “Älä vielä lähde…”

Chanyeol otti pöydälle hetkeksi lasketut syömäpuikot takaisin käteensä ja kysyi, miksi Baekhyun halusi ylipäätänsä nähdä miehen.

“Mä haluaisin ihan oikeasti tutustua suhun paremmin”, Baekhyun sanoi ja täytti suunsa lusikallisella riisiä. Chanyeol hymyili ja kertoi tunteen olevan molemminpuolinen.

“Silloin, kun sä puhdistit sen taulun, sun katseessa oli jotain niin kiehtovaa, että mun kiinnostus heräsi hetimiten”, Yeol hymyili. Baekhyun tuhahti lyhyesti.

“Olisipa mun silmissä ollut tänään samanlainen palo, kun putsasin yhtä maalausta varmaan viisi tuntia tuloksetta.”

Chanyeol nauroi Baekin sanoille hellästi. Hän ilmoitti olevansa täynnä ja kiitti vielä ruuasta. Baekhyun söi vielä pari lusikallista ja siivosi pöydän nopeasti. Hän laittoi roskat roskiin ja heitti likaiset ruokailuvälineet ja lasit altaaseen odottamaan seuraavaa päivää. Hän laittoi kolapullon minijääkaappiin ja venytteli selkäänsä syvään huokaisten.

Chanyeol nousi pöydästä ja hiipi Baekhyunin taakse. Hän laski kätensä miehen olille ja hieroi tätä itsevarmoin ottein. Baekhyun sulki silmänsä ja älähti tuskasta, joka viilsi hänen hartioitaan.

“Makkarissa on uusi lattia, mutta mun kroppa tarvitsee viikonlopun lomaa”, Baek huokaisi ja käänsi niskaansa vasemmalle. Chanyeol irrotti varman otteensa lyhyemmän hartioista ja vei kasvonsa tämän niskaan suudellen Baekia kevyesti. Baekhyun murahti hiljaa ja painautui takanaan olevaa vasten entisestään.

“Luoja, mä en haluaisi päästää susta irti enää tänään”, Baek kuiskasi matalalla äänellään ja kääntyi ympäri. Chanyeol veti tämän syliinsä ja rutisti silmät kiinni painanutta miestä hymyillen haikeasti.

“Jos sä haluat, niin jää yöksi”, Baekhyun mutisi, kuulostaen olevan lähellä höyhensaaria. “Lähden yhdeksältä duuniin.”

Chanyeol mietti asiaa ääneti.

“Mulla on oikeastaan vain muotonsa menettävä ilmapatja, että sinällänsä tarjous ei ole kovin houkutteleva.”

Chanyeol naurahti huvittuneena ja irrottautui lyhyemmästä. Hän kävelytti silmiään väkisin auki pitävän Baekin ulos keittiöstä ja kertoi voivansa jäädä, jos Baekhyun todella sitä halusi.

Baek kävi lukitsemassa ulko-oven ja portin nopeasti. Hän livahti nopeasti takaisin Yeolin kainaloon ja käänsi kasvonsa kohti pidempää, joka kumartui suutelemaan miestä kevyesti. Baekhyun vastasi suudelmaan hetken liian myöhään ja naurahti nolostuneena perään.

“Haluatko sä käydä suihkussa?” Baekhyun kysyi. Chanyeol pudisti päätään ja kertoi peseytyneensä töistä lähtiessään. Hän oli valmis sänkyyn vaikka saman tien. Hampaa jäisivät pesemättä, mutta tuskin kerta pahaa vahinkoa tekisi.

Baekhyun repi vaatetta vähemmäksi astellessaan kohti makuuhuonetta, jossa oli nyt kaunis, uusi parketti. Hän ja Jongdae olivat tehneet tarkkaa työtä saadakseen parketit täysin oikealle paikalle. Hän ei tiennyt miksi hän avautui Yeolille asennustöistä, mutta pidempi kuunteli väsyneen miehen kertomusta hymy huulilla.

“Mä saan oikean sängyn huomenna”, Baek henkäisi kellahtaessaan kovaksi käyneelle ilmapatjalle. Hän pöyhi toista tyynyä ja asetti sen vierelleen. Chanyeol riisui housut jalastaan ja laski ne nurkassa olevan tuolin selkänojalle. Baekhyun oli puolestaan jättänyt vaateensa lojumaan pitkin lattioita.

Baekhyun mutisi onnellisena, kun Chanyeol sujahti peiton alle ja painautui hänen viereensä. Baekhyun veti peiton korviin ja painautui Chanyeolia vasten. Hän nukahti välittömästi, kun Yeol puolestaan ei saanut unta moneen kymmeneen minuuttiin.

* * *

Baekhyun avasi silmänsä herätyskellon pärähtäessä soimaan vierellään. Hän säikähti nähdessään puoliksi rintakehänsä päällä tummanruskean hiuspehkon. Hän sammutti hermostuvalta kuulostavan hälytyksen ja vei kätensä edessään oleviin hiuksiin. Chanyeol liikahti pienesti ja painoi Baekia päällään. Baekhyun murahti hiljaa ja mietti, miten helvetissä hän pääsisi ylös patjalta herättämättä hiljaa tuhisevaa miestä.

Baekhyun vilkaisi kelloa viiden minuutin jälkeen ja työnsi Chanyeolin pois päältään. Hän nousi nojaamaan käsiinsä ja katsoi, miten mies piti silmiään hieman auki. Hänen alahuulensa nyki lähes huomaamattomilla liikkeillä, mutta Baek tuijotti häntä tarpeeksi intenisiivisesti nähdäkseen sen.

Baekhyunilla ei ollut hajuakaan, miksi hän oli kutsunut miehen nukkumaan viereensä. Ehkä se oli ollut vain sellainen väsyneen ihmisen päähänpisto. Kuitenkin mies oli nukkunut paremmin kuin koskaan aikasemmin siinä talossa.

Herätyskello alkoi huutaa torkkuajan tullessa täyteen. Baekhyun hätkähti ääntä ja sammutti puhelimen hälytyksen välittömästi. Chanyeol avasi silmänsä hetkeksi, mutta sulki ne välittömästi ja käänsi kylkeä. Tuskin hän edes ehti tajuta, että hän oli Baekhyunin luona.

Baekhyun nousi ylös ähisten ja tallusti suorinta tietä käytävällä olevaan kylpyhuoneesen. Hän etsi pyyhkeensä kuivaustelineestä ja paineli suihkuun sen kummempia miettimättä. Kylmä suihku herätti aistit ja sai järjen kulkemaan. Edellisillan tapahtumat alkoivat pikkuhiljaa palautua mieleen. Baekhyun irvisti omalle käytökselleen ja aikoi pyytää anteeksi kaikkea, mitä hän oli sanonut ja tehnyt myöhäisillan ruokailun jälkeen.

Baekhyun selvisi suihkusta alle kymmenessä minuutissa. Hän marssi olohuoneeseen levitetylle matkalaukulle ja valitsi itselleen puhtaat vaatteet. Hän puki nopeasti ylleen ja katsoi olohuoneen isosta ikkunasta ulos karseannäköiseen pihaan, jonne oli kylvetty uusi nurmikko vasta viisi päivää sitten. Baekhyun toivoi, että ilma lämpenisi paljon ja sataisi vettä, että ruoho alkaisi kasvaa, jotta hän näkisi, pitäisikö piha kääntää vielä toiseen kertaan. Mutta tuskin se oli tarpeen.

Baekhyun sai vaatteet päälleen ja siirtyi keittiöön etsimään jotain ruokaa. Märkää tukkaansa sukien hän katsoi minijääkaapin hyllyille, jotka ammottivat tyhjyyttään. Mies tuhahti ja laittoi oven kiinni. Onneksi hänellä oli sentään kahvia, joka auttaisi pahimpaan nälkään edes hetkeksi. Ehkä hän jaksaisi käydä hakemassa keskustasta vaikka puuroa. Hänellä olisi puolitoista tuntia aikaa ennen kuin hänen täytyi lähteä töihin.

Makuuhuoneesta kuului ääniä. Chanyeol oli herännyt. Baekhyun laski valkoisen kahvimukin keittiön pöydälle ja katsoi huoneen ovelle jännittyneenä. Valkoinen ovi avautui ja pitkä mies pelkässä mustassa t-paidassa ja boksereissa käveli kohti keittiötä. Miehen hiukset olivat pystyssä ja tyynystä oli jäänyt painaumia poskiin. Baekhyun naurahti näylle ja rentoutui tavatessaan vastaheränneen miehen unisen katseen.

“Tule tänne”, Chanyeol murahti ja ojensi kätensä Baekille. Mies tarttui siihen ja painautui Yeolia vasten, etsien tiensä välittömästi hänen kuiville huulilleen. Baekhyun suuteli miestä empimättä hetkeäkään ja vei kätensä tämän hiuksiin. Irrottauduttuaan liian vähän aikaa kestäneestä suudelmasta hän ryhtyi siistimään pidemmän hiuspehkoa. Chanyeol silitti miestä poskesta hento hymy kasvoillaan ja pyysi anteeksi, että hän ei ollut tehnyt aloitetta miehen suhteen aikaisemmin.

“Mitä teet tänään illalla?” Yeol kysyi kuulostaen heti paljon virkeämmältä. Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan.

“Laitan keittiöön laattoja, maalaan vaatehuoneen seinää ja asennan hyllyjä…”

Chanyeol nauroi heleästi. “Tarvitsetko apua?” hän kysyi. Baekhyun pysähtyi arvioimaan miehen kykyä pitää vasaraa kädessä.

“Mitä sä voisit tehdä?” hän kysyi virnuillen ilkikurisesti. Yeolin kädet liukuivat itsevarmasti Baekhyunin takapuolelle.

“Ihan mitä vain sä haluat”, Chanyeol kuiskasi viekkaasti ja nosti lyhyemmän keittiön pöydälle. Hän siirsi valkoisen kahvikupin tiskipöydälle ja painautui Baekia vasten pitäen tiukan katseen miehessä. Kirosana karkasi miehen suusta, kun Chanyeol laski nälkäiset huulensa tämän kaulalle ja alkoi avata kauluspaidan nappeja yksi kerrallaan paljastaen vaalean ihon valkoisen paidan alta.

Baekhyun ei ehtinyt edes kieltää Chanyeolia, kun tämän kroppa ilmoitti, että tilaisuus oli käytettävä hyväksi. Chanyeolin tietoiset liikkeet saivat Baekhyunin vakuuttuneeksi siitä, että aamu olisi korkattava jollain muulla tapaa kuin ruhtinaallisella kahvikuppisella.

“Mitä sä oikein teet mulle?” Baekhyun mietti mielessään ja koitti löytää selitystä sille, miten hän suostui jokaiseen Chanyeolin tekemään liikkeeseen. Miehessä täytyi olla jotain huonoakin, se ei vain vielä ollut tullut ilmi.

Chanyeol veti itsensä kauemmas miehen kaulalta ja katsoi Baekia hieman ujostellen. Baekhyun tuhahti huvittuneena miehen ilmeelle - tämän siihen astiset teot olivat kaikkea muuta kuin ujostelevia. Baekhyun ei edes tajunnut, että hän oli vetänyt miehen intohimoiseen suudelmaan. Tunteet olivat sivuttaneet järjen jälleen kerran.

* * *

Kris kurkisti ryskeen täyttämään työhuoneeseen ja köhähti ilmoittaakseen, että hän oli paikalla. Baekhyun irrotti toisen korvanapin ja kysyi, oliko vanhemmalla jotain asiaa. Hän oli pakkaamassa tarvikkeitaan suuriin pahvilaatikoihin. Hänen täytyi saada hyllyt tyhjiksi, jotta ne voisi siirtää uuteen kotiin.

“Tarvitsetko apua?” Kris kysyi ja ilmoitti olevansa kotona koko illan.

“Ei kiitos”, Baekhyun sanoi ja kääntyi takaisin suuren, avoimen kaapin puoleen. Kuitenkin hänen päähänsä pälkähti välittömästi aiheeseen liittyvä asia. Kris naurahti tottuneesti - hän oli hyvin tietoinen Baekhyunin tavoista.

“Voisitko käydä hakemassa sadanviidenkymmenen litran jätesäkkejä?” hän kysyi hymyillen toiveikkaana. Kris lupasi käydä ostoksilla heti, kun oli saanut omat työnsä tehtyä. Baekhyun kiitti miestä ja laittoi korvanapin takaisin korvaan. Hän jatkoi tavaroiden järjestelyä ja lupasi itselleen saada kamat sen illan aikana kasaan.

Baekhyun tarttui kaksiovisen kaapin ylimmällä hyllyllä olevaan kansioon, jonka välistä tipahtava kirjekuori iskostui hänen varpailleen. Hän laski kansion vasemmalla puolella olevalle työpöydälle ja kumartui nostamaan kirjeen ylös. Hän avasi sen ja veti esiin valokuvan, jossa hän seisoi yhdessä seitsemän vuotta vanhemman isoveljensä kanssa. Kuva oli otettu hänen 18-vuotissyntymäpäivinään - päivänä, jolloin kaikki oli alkanut mennä pieleen. Baekhyun livautti kuvan takaisin kuoreen ja heitti sen suoraan jätesäkkiin. Hän ei ollut katsonut kuvaan montaa sekuntia, mutta paha olo oli ehtinyt yllättää hänet. Baekhyun käänsi musiikkisoitinta entistä kovemmalle ja koitti taistella latistunutta tunnelmaa vastaan, mutta turhaan. Pelkkä haalea muisto perheestä sai hänen päivänsä pilalle.

Baekhyun pyyhki silmiään vaikka hän ei ollut edes itkenyt. Hän ravisteli huonon olon pois ja keskittyi järjestelemään erilaisia taidetarvikkeita oikeisiin laatikkoihin. Hän siivosi kaiken turhan roskiin ja sulki lopuksi jätesäkit aikomatta käydä niitä enää uudestaan läpi. Uusi koti tarkoitti uutta alkua ja muutto oli oiva tilaisuus hankkiutua eroon kaikesta turhasta krääsästä.

* * *

Baekhyun katsoi ihaillen työhuonettaan, joka oli kasvanut viimeisen viikon aikana huomattavasti. Seinillä oli nyt jämerät hyllyt, jotka olivat täynnä erilaisia tyhjiä kankaita. Maalausteline oli asetettu lyhyelle seinustalle ja työpöytä oli asetettu välittömään läheisyyteen. Öljyvärit olivat pienemmässä hyllyssä tarkassa järjestyksessä ja vesipiste oli laitettu kuntoon. Huoneen toisessa päässä sijaitsi konservointiiin ja entisöitiin rakennettu piste, mikä sai Baekhyunin tuntemaan vilpitöntä ylpeyttä. Hän ei mitenkään pystynyt harrastamaan konservointia Krisin kämpän tarjoamassa tilassa, huone oli siihen aivan liian pieni.

Chanyeol asettui Baekhyunin selän taakse ja kietoi kätensä omistavasti huonetta katselevan miehen ympärille. Baekhyun hymyili ja käänsi katseensa uutuudenhohteisesta ateljeestaan hymyilevään Chanyeoliin, joka kertoi kasanneensa toimiston pöydän, luvaten, ettei se sillä kertaa romahtaisi kasaan, jos siihen nojasi. Baekhyun tirskahti huvittuneena ja vei kätensä miehen selän taakse. Hän siirtyi miehen kainaloon ja huokaisi haaveillen.

“Mikä tilanne?” Yeol kysyi ja vaikutti innokkaalta jatkamaan hommia. Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan mietteliäänä ja kommentoi jotain vaatehuoneen hyllyjen asentamisesta.

“Olisi kiva saada vaatteet pois olohuoneen nurkasta.”

“Niin kuin ne sieltä poissa pysyisivät”, Chanyeol naurahti ja kommentoi Baekhyunin tapaa levitellä käyttämänsä vaatteet ympäri huonetta. Jos hänellä oli kaksikerroksinen talo, portaikon aita olisi täynnä vaatteita. Baek löi pidempää ärsyyntyneenä käsivarrelle ja kieltäytyi hyväksymästä tosiasioita.

“Lähdetäänkö leffaan?” Baekhyun kysyi yhtäkkiä. Chanyeol käänsi hölmistyneen katseen lyhyempään eikä voinut peittää ihmetystään. Baek repeisi Yeolin reaktiolle ja toisensi sen ylidramaattisesti elehtien. Chanyeol nauroi hellästi ja palasi aiheeseen.

“Entäs se vaatehuone?”

“Ehtiihän sen”, Baekhyun virnisti. “Mä haluaisin leffaan. Mulla on hyvä syykin.”

“Mikähän se mahtaa olla?” Chanyeol kysyi ja koitti selittää, miten vaatehuoneen hyllyt kannattaisi asentaa silloin, kun siihen olisi energiaa.

“Tänään on mun syntymäpäivä”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa, kuin häpeissään, ja laski katseensa alas. Hän oli ihminen, joka ei tehnyt suurta numeroa vanhenemisestaan. Chanyeol kauhistui ja tarttui Baekin käsiin välittömästi. Hän nosti miehen olalleen nopealla liikkeellä ja lähti kantamaan tätä kohti ulko-ovea. Baekhyun nauroi kovaan ääneen ja nautti kyydistä viimeiseen asti. Yeol laski hänet eteisen lattialle ja veti hänet nälkäiseen suudelmaan.

“Hyvää syntymäpäivää, Byun”, Chanyeol virnisti irrottautuessaan lisää vaativasta huuliparista. Baekhyun kiitti ja kertoi haluavansa päättää, mitä he menisivät katsomaan. Loogisesti, hän oli tehnyt valinnan jo päiväkausia sitten.


	5. Chapter 5

Baekhyun astui sisään Apgujeongin ytimessä sijaitsevaan musiikkikahvilaan Chanyeol kannoillaan. Hän kuunteli pidemmän yksityiskohtaitsta kertomusta paikan perustamisesta. Baekhyun pysähtyi heti ovensuuhun ja henkäisi nähdessään korkeat odotuksensa ylittävän näyn. Chanyeol ei ollut valehdellut mistään, pikemminkin hän oli kertonut perheyrityksestä hyvin nöyrään sävyyn. Asiakkaita oli paljon ja kaikki näyttivät viihtyvän. Kaikki keskustelivat hymy huulilla ja nauttivat trendikkäästä indiemusiikista ja laadukkaista juomista.

Chanyeol työnsi paikoilleen jähmettyneen Baekhyunin sisään ja lupasi tämän tilata aivan mitä halusi. “Talo tarjoaa.”

Baekhyun käveli tiskille katse yläpuolella olevassa taulussa. Hän ei osannut päättää, ja käänsi päänsä kohti vasemmalle puolelle seisahtunutta Yeolia, joka tervehti tiskin takana olevaa isosiskoaan leikkisällä kättelyllä. Nutturapäinen pitkä nainen hävisi takahuoneen puolelle jättäen kaksikon miettimään illan juomavaihtoehtoja.

“Persikkajääteetä?” Chanyeol ehdotti livahtaessaan tiskin toiselle puolelle. Baekhyun nielaisi hermostuneena, hän ei ollut aikaisemmin maistanut.

“Joo, vaikka”, hän sanoi värisevällä äänellä. “Ja kolaa.”

Chanyeol kantoi juomat tarjottimella pöytään, joka oli aivan pienen lavan vieressä. Baekhyun istui varovasti puiselle tuolille ja katsoi haikeana lavalla olevaa mustaa, klassista pianoa.

“Soitatko sä?” Chanyeol kysyi ja joi jäistä americanoaan janoisena. Baekhyun havahtui todellisuuteen ja käänsi katseen edessä istuvaan Yeoliin, jonka kasvoilla oli utelias ilme.

“Joo”, Baekhyun vastasi. “Olen varmaan vähän ruosteessa. Siitä on kolme vuotta, kun olen soittanut viimeksi.”

Chanyeol hymyili pienesti. “Haluatko kokeilla?”

Baekhyun naurahti epäuskoisena. Hän pitkästä aikaa pianon ääressä ja vielä täyden kahvilan edessä - ei kiitos. Hän pudisti päätään ja tarttui persikkajääteetä sisältävään läpinäkyvään muovimukiin, jossa oli musta pilli.

“Sit mä menen”, Chanyeol hymyili ja nousi ylös. Ilman epävarmuuden merkkejä hän käveli lavalle, asettui mitään sanomatta pianon taakse ja alkoi soittaa. Baekhyun kääntyi häntä kohden ja tyhjensi juomaansa hitaaseen tahtiin, uppoutuen korviinsa kantautuviin, kauniisiin säveliin.

Chanyeol avasi silmänsä ja kääntyi katsomaan Baekhyunia tavalla, joka sai koko yleisön eturivin mumisemaan hurmiosta. Baekhyun hautautui käsiensä taakse ja seurasi ujostellen, miten pitkäraajainen mies liikutti sormiaan elegantisti pianon koskettimilla. Kappale oli yksi klassisista klassikoista, eikä se ollut mitenkään teknillisesti helppo.

Baekhyun taputti kovasti yhdessä muun kahvilan asiakaskunnan kanssa Yeolin soiton tullessa päätökseen. Harmaahupparinen hörökorva rojahti takaisin paikalleen ja nosti juomansa pillin huulilleen hymyillen viekkaasti.

“Mitä muuta sä osaat soittaa?” Baekhyun kysyi uteliaana. Chanyeol nousi uudemman kerran paikaltaan ja oli mennä demonstroimaan, mutta Baek kiskaisi tämän alas ja pyysi olemaan herättämättä liikaa huomiota.

“No, mä näytän sulle joskus myöhemmin”, Chanyeol tokaisi ja kieltäytyi kertomasta, mitkä soittimet kuuluivat hänen repertueeriinsa. Baekhyun tuhahti ilmaisten mielepiteensä selkeästi.

“Entä sä?”

“En mä osaa soittaa mitään muuta kuin suutani”, Baekhyun murahti ja naurahti nolona perään. Chanyeol oli varmasti huomannut, että mies oli kovaääninen, vaikka hän ei tekisi yhtään mitään.

* * *

Baekhyun pakkasi vaatteita kaapistaan suoraan paksumuoviseen kassiin. Hän ei jaksanut käydä vaatekappaleita läpi, hän voisi tehdä sen myöhemmin. Mies mutisi ihmeissään, miten paljon hänelle oli kertynyt vaatetta viidessä vuodessa. Kaapit oikein pursusivat asuja, joita hän ei ollut muistanut edes omistavansa.

Chanyeol istui pedatulla sängyllä ja katsoi Baekhyunin tasatahtista työskentelyä kiinnostuneena.

“Jos Kris hyung tulee kotiin, niin älä välitä hänestä”, Baekhyun murahti ja pysähtyi kuuntelemaan, oliko ulko-ovi käynyt, vai kuuliko hän harhoja. “Hän osaa olla joskus ärsyttävän utelias.”

Chanyeol virnisti pienesti ja käänsi katseensa huoneen seiniin. Baekhyunin makuuhuone oli hyvin yksinkertainen. Hänellä ei ollut kuin kaksiovinen vaatekaappi, yhden hengen sänky ja yöpöytä, jossa oli pieni jalkalamppu. Ikkunoissa oli tummat verhot, mutta seinillä ei ollut mitään muuta kuin valkoiset, siistit tapetit. Huone oli niin kuin jostain hostellista, siinä ei ollut mitään persoonallista.

Baekhyun huomasi Yeolin kiinnittäneen katseensa viereiseen seinään. Hän huolestui hörökorvan olotilasta ja kysyi, oliko tämä kunnossa. Yeol käänsi katseensa Baekiin, jonka kulmat olivat huolesta kurtussa.

“Joo”, Chanyeol sanoi kuulostaen mietteliäältä. Baek kohautti olkiaan ja kääntyi takaisin kaapin tyhjentämiseen. Hän ei enää viettäisi öitä Soulissa, ellei ollut aivan pakko. Hän asui jo virallisestikin uudessa osoitteessa.

“Otatko sä muuta mukaan?” Chanyeol kysyi yhtäkkiä. Baekhyun survoi kädessään olevan kauluspaidan kassiin ja katseli ympärilleen. Ei hänellä ollut oikeastaan enää mitään muuta irtaimistoa kuin kenkiä ja kaikki toilettitarvikkeet. Hänen omaisuutensa oli suurimmilta osilta työhuoneessa ja ne olivat jo talossa.

“En mä nyt”, Baekhyun hymyili ja tarttui vaatteita pursuavaan kassiin. Hän sulki tyhjän kaapin ovet ja lähti raahaamaan kassia kohti ovea. Chanyeol nousi ylös sängyltä ja suoristi päiväpeiton virheettömäksi. Hän käveli Baekhyunin luokse ja tarttui kassiin, ilmoittaen voivansa kantaa sen. Baekhyun luopui mielellään kantohommista, vaikka olisi hän kyllä voinut itsekin omat ryysynsä kantaa.

“Tuletko vielä mun luokse?” Baek kysyi. Chanyeol pudisti päätään.

“Mulla on huomenna aamuvuoro”, hän sanoi.

“Harmi”, Baek murahti, mutta muuttui nopeasti iloisemmaksi. “Tule käymään, kun ehdit.”

“Mä tulen”, Chanyeol sanoi ja laski kassin kapean eteisen lattialle. Baekhyun hyökkäsi halaamaan Chanyeolia, joka kietoi kätensä ujosti Baekin ympärille.

“Kiitos ihanasta illasta”, Baek kuiskasi. “Ja kiitos remonttiavusta.”

“Ei kestä”, Chanyeol hymyili ja rutisti Baekia hetken tiukemmin, ennen kuin päästi irti hänestä. Yeol veti kengät jalkaan ja takin niskaan ja poistui asunnosta Baekin seuratessa häntä tarkkaan.

“Nähdään taas”, vaaleanruskeatukkainen parahti ennen kuin ovi sulkeutui. Yeol toisti lausahduksen ja painoi oven kiinni. Hiljaisuus laskeutui asuntoon välittömästi.

Jostain lannistunut Baekhyun teki u-käännöksen. Hän käveli suorinta tietä sohvalle ja istui laiskanlinnaan vetäen jalat ylös. Hän painoi leukansa polveaan vasten ja hengitti syvään. Yeol oli ollut jotenkin outo viimeisen puolen tunnin aikana. Baekhyun ei kuitenkaan ollut uskaltanut kysyä suoraan, miksi tämä oli jotenkin etäinen. Ehkä se johtui asunnolla vierailemisesta, vaikka hörökorva oli suostunutkin tulemaan mukaan. Ehkä Baekin olisi pitänyt avautua asumisjärjestelyistään vielä enemmän. Mutta ei hän halunnut. Sen kaiken aika olisi sitten myöhemmin. Paljon myöhemmin.

* * *

Baekhyun heräsi ulko-oven rymähtäessä kiinni. Iloinen viheltely kantautui eteisestä ja läheni askeleitten kanssa. Kotiin saapunut Kris parahti järkytyksestä ja tarrasi kiinni rintamuksestaan, puuskuttaen pelästyneenä.

“Mitä sä täällä teet?” Kris kysyi ja koitti toipua shokista, jonka sohvalle sammunut Baekhyun oli aiheuttanut.

“Hyvä kysymys”, Baekhyun mutisi ja nousi käsiensä varaan. Hän etsi katseellaan seinäkelloa ja valui takaisin makuulle ajan nähdessään.

“Menisit omaan sänkyyn nukkumaan”, Kris parahti ja tuli repimään Baekhyunin ylös kovalta sohvalta. “Ei ole mun vika, jos valitat jäykkiä hartioita aamulla.”

“Ne on jo jäykät”, Baek nauroi väsyneenä, mutta vääntäytyi kuitenkin ylös sohvalta. Hän tärisi kylmästä ja halusi äkkiä peiton alle.

“Hammaspesun kautta nukkumaan, hop hop”, Kris ohjasi kuin viisivuotiasta ja sai Baekhyunin äkisemään vastaan. Hyväntuulinen Kris jatkoi viheltelyään ja siirtyi omaan kömmättiinsä.

“Hyvää yötä, Baekhyun-ah”, hän huudahti ennen kuin sulki oven.

“Yötä, hyung”, Baek vastasi ja laahautui kylpyhuoneeseen.

* * *

Lauantaiaamu herätti Baekhyunin kirkkailla auringonsäteillä. Mies pongahti istuma-asentoon ja kiroili ääneen, kuka helvetti oli jättänyt pimennysverhon laskematta. Hän muisti itse ollensa syypää asiaan, ja hiljeni välittömästi.

Kris kurkisti sisään Baekin huoneeseen ja ilmoitti aamiaisen olevan valmis. Baek potki peiton pois yltään ja kiskoi lattialla lojuvat siniset farkut jalkaansa.

Hyvä tuoksu leijaili miestä vastaan ja sai tämän hymyilemään onnellisena. Hän ei ollut pitkään aikaan syönyt kunnon aamiaista ja hänestä tuntui, että Krisin fuusioherkut olivat juuri sitä, mitä hän oli kaivannut. Baek istui pöytään, jossa odotti kuppi kuumaa kahvia. Hän tajusi viimein arvostaa valmiiksi katettua ruokapöytää ja valmistettua ruokaa.

Kris asteli keittiöön kenkälaatikon kokoinen lahjapaketti käsissään. Hän ojensi sen mitään sanomatta Baekhyunielle ja istui omalle paikalleen. Hän tarttui kahvikuppiin ja katsoi hämmästynyttä Baekhyunia haikeasti hymyillen.

Baekhyun avasi lahjapaketin kannen ja henkäisi nähdessään paketissa lojuvan ohuen sivellinsetin, paketillisen promarkereita ja keittiöveitsipakkauksen.

Hämmästynyt mies nosti katseensa vastapäätä istuvaan ystäväänsä ja herkistyi. Hän kiitti lahjasta vilpittömin kiitoksin ja oli alkaa kyynelehtiä, mutta Kris sai hänet miehistymään.

“Helvetti, sä olet mun paras ystävä”, Baekhyun parahti ja laski lahjan pöydälle. Hän asteli Krisin vierelle ja kaappasi tämän tiukkaan halaukseen, haluamatta päästää irti miehestä.

“Tunne on molemminpuolinen”, Kris hymyili ja muistutti kahvin jäähtyvän. Baekhyun köhäisi ja palasi paikoilleen leveästi hymyillen.


	6. Chapter 6

Baekhyun istui terassin portaalla ja veti takkia paremmin ylleen. Tuuli lennätti hiukset pois tämän silmiltä ja vapisutti miestä, vaikka muuten ilma oli lämmin. Jatkuva laskelmien tekeminen ja numeroiden pyörittely oli saanut miehen ajautumaan ulos, raittiiseen ilmaan.

Baekhyun veti syvään henkeä ja murahteli itsekseen. Hänen ajatuksensa olivat remonttikustannusten laskujen ja kuittien selvittelyssä vasten tahtoaan. Hän olisi paljon mielummin ajatellut uutta efektiseinää tai vaikka taulujen entisöintiä, mutta budjetista puuttuvat kaksi miljoonaa wonia häiritsivät häntä suunnattomasti. Hän oli varma, että hän oli säilyttänyt joka ikisen kuitin, oli hän ostanut sitten ilmastoinnin korjauksen tai ranskalaisia lähimmältä McDonaldsilta.

Baekhyun pyyhki silmänsä, vaikka hän ei ollut edes itkenyt. Hän veti syvään henkeä, koitti rauhoittua ja ajatella järkevästi. Hän kaivoi puhelimen housujensa taskusta ja soitti Krisille. Mies vastasi tapansa mukaan nopeasti iloisella tervehdyksellä.

“Hyung”, Baekhyun henkäisi viestien, ettei kaikki ollut niin kuin piti. Kris jännittyi välittömästi ja äänehti linjan toisessa päässä hermostuneesti.

“Voisitko sä kysellä Cheodamdongista, onko BBH-tauluille kysyntää?” Baekhyun kysyi ja nosti ryhtiään. “Mä voin aloittaa vaikka heti.”

“Onko sulla joku hätänä?” Kris kysyi huolestuneena.

“Ei, mutta haluan tehdä lisää rahaa ihan vain varmuuden vuoksi”, Baek murahti. “Budjetissa on joku virhe.”

“Oletko varma, ettei se ole vain joku näppäilyvirhe?” Kris kysyi jännittyneenä. Baekhyun oli hyvin tarkka finanssitilanteensa kirjanpidosta, ei hän ollut koskaan tehnyt“vain näppäilyvirheitä”.

“Olen”, Baekhyun sanoi tiukasti. “Mä olen hukannut muutaman kuitin.”

“Outoa”, Kris tokaisi.

“Niinpä”, Baekhyun murahti ja toisti pyyntönsä. Kris lupautui tekemään pientä gallupia ja etsimään hyvän ostajaehdokkaan mahdollisimman nopeasti.

Baekhyun hyvästeli miehen suurin kiitoksin ja sulki puhelun. Hän siirsi katseen aukeavaan porttiin ja näpläsi puhelintaan hermostuneena.

Chanyeol käveli sisään pihalle ja tervehti portailla istuvaa Baekhyunia iloisesti hymyillen. Baekhyun nyökkäsi miehelle ja survoi puhelimen takaisin taskuun. Hän veti kätensä puuskaan ja jatkoi portailla tököttämistä, aikomatta nousta ylös koko iltana.

Chanyeol istui miehen viereen ja piti kiinnostuneen katseen Baekhyunissa.

“No? Mikä on?” hän kysyi, kun mies oli niin vaisu. Baekhyun kallistui nojaamaan vierelleen istunutta Yeolia vasten ja pysyi hiljaa. Chanyeol kaappasi miehen kainaloonsa ja painoi poskensa vaaleanruskeaa hiuspehkoa vasten. Hän tunsi Baekhyunin tärisevän kylmästä.

“Oletko jo kauan istunut tässä?” Yeol kysyi.

“Tunnin”, Baekhyun vastasi lyhyesti. Chanyeol vilkaisi takanaan olevaan suljettuun ulko-oveen ja mietti, mitä kummaa sisällä oli, jos siellä ei pystynyt olemaan.

“Musta tuntuu, että mun pää lahoaa aivan näillä hetkillä”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa ja sulki silmänsä. Chanyeol rutisti miestä paremmin itseään vasten ja liikutti kättään tämän olkavarrella.

“Voinko mä auttaa jotenkin?” Chanyeol kysyi varovasti. Baekhyun pudisti päätään pienellä liikkeellä.

Tuuli voimistui entisestään ja aurinko lipui pilven taakse. Baekhyun murahti pahentuneelle säälle ja kommentoi sen muistuttavan mielialaansa entistä paremmin. Hän nousi ylös ja kutsui Yeolin sisälle, pahoitellen, ettei ollut kovin vieraanvaraisella tuulella. Hänen yllätyksekseen Chanyeol näytti ymmärtävän sen paremmin kuin hyvin.

“Ihminenhän säkin vain olet”, hän sanoi ja käveli sisään Baekhyunin perässä. Chanyeol tutkaili ympärilleen ja kommentoi uusia jalkalistoja. Baekhyun hämmentyi, kun mies oli huomannut yksityiskohdan.

Baekhyun veti toimiston oven kiinni ja päätti, ettei hän palaisi sinne enää sen päivän aikana. Koneella auki oleva budjettiohjelma saisi jäädä oman onnensa nojaan joksikin aikaa.

Chanyeol oli löytänyt paikkansa sohvalta. Hän kaappasi luokse tulevasta Baekista kiinni ja veti tämän viereensä. Baek laski päänsä miehen rintakehää vasten ja jähmettyi paikalleen. Chanyeol todella huolestui aina niin eläväisen miehen huonosta päivästä.

“Oletko sä syönyt tänään tarpeeksi?” Yeol kysyi. Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan. Hän ei ollut tainnut syödä mitään aamiaisen jälkeen, mutta ei hänellä ollut edes nälkä.

“Pitäisikö tilata pizzaa? Haluaisitko sä?” Chanyeol ehdotti. Baekhyun nosti päänsä miehen rintakehältä ja mietti, olisiko hänellä niinkään kova nälkä.

“Vai kanaa?”

“Kanaa”, Baekhyun innostui ja irrottautui miehestä, että tämä sai tilaa etsiä puhelimensa taskustaan. Yeol laittoi hihat heilumaan ja tilasi ruhtinaallisen annoksen ruokaa kahdelle. Baekhyun tuumi mielessään, miten Yeolilla taisi olla kova nälkä. Hän oli hieman pahoillaan, ettei hänellä ollut mitään oikeaa ruokaa.

“Lähdetkö sä mun kanssa huomenna ostamaan keittiökalusteita?” Baekhyun kysyi ja koitti peittää epävarmuutensa. Hän ei ollut rahaton, mutta häntä hirvitti käyttää rahojaan, kun budjetti mättäisi. Hänen oli pidettävä tietty summa säästössä yllättävien tilanteiden varalta.

“Voin mä lähteäkin”, Chanyeol hymyili. “Mulla on huomenna vapaata.”

“Jäätkö sä yöksi tänään?” Baekhyun kysyi ja nojasi käteensä.

“Jos sä et murjota koko iltaa”, Yeol hymyili.

“Anteeksi”, Baekhyun huokaisi. “Kunhan mä saan ruokaa, niin ehkä se siitä”, mies valehteli. Chanyeol hymyili iloisesti ja kaappasi miehen takaisin kainaloonsa. Jännittynyt Baekhyun laski päänsä miestä vasten ja kysyi, oliko tällä jokin erityinen syy tulla käymään kylässä.

“Mä halusin vain nähdä sut”, Chanyeol hymyili.

“Tiedän tunteen”, Baekhyun virnisti ja uppoutui ajatuksiinsa.

* * *

Baekhyunin toimisto oli kaaoksessa. Hän oli purkanut joka ikisen huoneessa olevan muuttolaatikon ja etsinyt niitä helvetin kuitteja, joiden oli pakko olla tallessa. Kuin mielipuoli hän oli levitellyt jokaisen tavaran ympäri lattioita ja pöytiä, mutta kuitit olivat edelleen siellä kuuluisassa hukassa.

Omille virheilleen raivostunut Baekhyun työnsi pöydällä olleen mustakantisen kansion lattialle voimakkaan karjaisun saattelemana. Paperit kansion välistä lensivät ympäriinsä ja laskeutuivat kahahtaen uudelle parkettilattialle. Baekhyun potkaisi vieressään olevaa laskupinoa ja katsoi, miten siististi arkistoidut paperiarkit sinkoutuivat ympäriinsä. Hän rojahti takanaan olevalle tuolille ja hautasi kasvot käsiinsä. Kirosana jos toinenkin oli ainoat sanat, jotka hän osasi siihen tilanteeseen valita. Edes viimeyön hyvät yöunet eivät olleet saaneet miestä paremmalle tuulelle saatika sitten muistamaan, missä hiivatissa hänen kuittinsa olivat.

Vaimea koputus toimiston huoneen oveen sai Baekhyunin jännittymään. Hän koitti rauhoittua ja antoi Yeolille luvan tulla sisään huoneeseen. Baek käänsi tuolia oven suuntaan ja toivotti pitkäraajaisen miehen tervetulleeksi hänen matalaan majaansa. Chanyeol katsoi kauhuissaan ympärillä olevaa sotkua ja oli alkamassa selvittämään kaaosta vaikka paperiarkki kerrallaan, mutta Baekhyun kielsi häntä koskemasta papereihin.

“Mun kirjanpidosta puuttuu pari dokumenttia”, Baekhyun murahti nähdessään Yeolin selitystä vaativan ilmeen. Chanyeol astui paremmin huoneeseen ja kuivasi märkiä hiuksiaan niskansa takana olevalla pyyhkeellä.

“Ei löytynyt”, Baekhyun tuhahti ja laskeutui alas keräämään papereita takaisin kansioihin. “Siivoan nämä ja lähdetään sitten, okei?”

“Selvä”, Chanyeol sanoi ja astui askeeleen taaksepäin. “Onko sulla hiustenkuivaajaa?”

“Kylpyhuoneen alakaapissa”, Baekhyun vastasi katse papereissa. Toimiston ovi painettiin kiinni ja hiljaisuus laskeutui ympäristöön. Turhautuneisuusaste kasvoi heti kymmenkertaiseksi ja Baekin teki mieli heittää käsissään olleet paperit uudelleen lattialle. Kuitenkaan kiukuttelu ei auttanut asioita yhtään, joten hän päätti pistää töpinäksi ja siivota jälkensä.

* * *

Raikas eurooppalaistyylinen brunssi oli viimein saanut hymyn nousemaan Baekhyunien kasvoille. Hän kuunteli ihastuneena Yeolin kertomusta lomamatkasta, jonka hän oli viettänyt Nizzassa yhden ystävänsä kanssa. Baekhyun pystyi kuvittelemaan eurooppalaisen kaupungin maisemat ja kaupungin oman tuoksun.

Chanyeol hiljentyi seuraamaan Baekhyunin haaveilua haikeasti. Baekhyun huomasi hörökorvan vakavoituneen.

“Musta on kiva nähdä sun hymyilevän”, Yeol sanoi hiljaa. Baekhyun laski katseensa edessä olevaan valkoiseen kahvikuppiin ja huokaisi syvään.

“Anteeksi, kun en ole ollut oikein hyvällä tuulella”, hän sanoi. “Mä yritän olla purkamatta stressiäni suhun… Totta puhuen mä pelkään, että karkoitan sut käytökselläni.”

“Ihminenhän säkin vain olet”, Chanyeol hymyili. “Meillä kaikilla on huonoja kausia välillä.”

“Sullakin?” Baekhyun kysyi eikä malttanut olla kommentoimatta miehen säihkyvää hymyä, joka oli tämän kasvoilla lähes kaksikymmentäneljä tuntia vuorokaudesta.

Chanyeol naurahti hyväntuulisena ja perusteli syntyneensä optimistina. “Mutta kyllä muakin joskus nyppii. Aika pienetkin asiat.”

“Mitkä esimerkiksi?” Baekhyun kysyi kiinnostuneena. “Mitä sä et voi sietää?”

“Kaaosta, tekemättömyyttä, loskaa ja muurahaisia”, Chanyeol luetteli. Baekhyun hymyili jälleen.

“Mun talo on pelkkää kaaosta…” hän naurahti nolona.

“Se on työmaa, se on eri asia”, Chanyeol virnisti huvittuneena ja kolautti kahvikupin yhteen rentoutuneen Baekhyunin kanssa.

* * *

Brunssi keskeytyi saapuvaan puheluun. Baekhyun nosti valkoisen puhelimen korvalleen ja tervehti häntä tavoittelevaa hyungiaan iloisesti.

“Mä sain sulle ostajan”, Kris parahti puhelimeen heti Baekhyunin kysyessä, mikä buugi. Baekhyunin silmät olivat pullahtaa ulos kuopistaan. Juurihan hän oli eilen kysynyt, voisiko Kris vähän kysellä ympäriinsä.

“Olitpa sä nopea”, Baekhyun naurahti. “Mitä mun täytyy tehdä.”

“Jokin lämpimän sävyinen maisemakuva”, Kris sanoi. “Ei sillä niin väliä, kunhan on.”

“Joku rouvashenkilö siis”, Baekhyun naurahti iloisena. Mielelläänhän hän maalasi puita ja puroja. Kunhan maalauksessa käytetyt tunteet koskettaisivat ostajaa, hän möisi vaikka kankaan, jossa olisi erikokoisia palloja.

“Ja helvetin rikas”, Kris henkäisi. “Pyysin taulusta kolmea miljoonaa.”

Baekhyun oli tukehtua omaan sylkeensä. “Kolmea miljoonaa?!”

Chanyeol jännittyi kuullessaan, millaisesta summasta rahaa oli kyse.

“Sä tiedät kyllä, mitä sun tauluista maksetaan”, Kris muistutti. “Pelkkä sun nimmari kankaalla saa arvon nousemaan jo miljoonalla.” Baekhyun repesi noloon nauruun. Ei hän ollut tottunut moisiin puheisiin, vaikka hän olikin Soulin sen ikäluokan tunnetuimpia öljyvärimaalareita.

“Mä aloitan maanantaina”, Baekhyun ilmoitti. “Kauan mulla on aikaa?”

“Kaksi viikkoa”, Kris naurahti puhelimeen. Baekhyun hörähti onnellisena, Kris hyung oli aina osannut vetää oikeista naruista. Baekhyun ei pärjäisi ilman miehen jatkuvaa tukea ja apua.

“Sä olet paras, hyung”, Baekhyun virnisti ja hyvästeli linjan toisessa päässä kihertelevän vanhemman ystävänsä. Baek laski puhelimen takaisin punaiselle tarjottimelle ja nappasi lautaselta vihreän viinirypäleen, syöden sen aivan kuin uudestisyntyneenä Krisin tuomat uutiset olivat parasta, mitä viimeiseen vuorokauteen oli tapahtunut.

Chanyeol näytti uteliaalta, mutta ei viitsinyt kysyä mitään. Baekhyun huomasi edessä istuvan ilmeen ja kertoi saaneensa tilaustyön. Chanyeol nyökkäsi pienesti.

* * *

Baekhyun makasi reporankana sohvalla ja piteli käsiään vatsansa päällä. Hän oli väsynyt kodinkoneliikkeitten kiertämisestä ja tykötarpeitten vertailuista. Chanyeol oli ollut kiltti ja pysynyt hänen rinnallaan loppuun saakka, auttanut jopa keittiölaitteiden asentamisessa. Hän oli vaatinut myös pestä jääkaapin käyttökuntoon, vedoten siihen, että oli ammattilainen asiassa. Baekhyunien oli tehnyt pahaa suostua vaateeseen, olisi hän omat kaappinsa voinut itsekin pestä. Kuitenkin pienempi oli hävinnyt sanallisen taistelun ja Yeol päätynyt hinkkaamaan uutuudenkiiltävän jääkaapin koskemattomia hyllyjä. Baekhyun oli käyttänyt ajan hyväksi ja mennyt lepäämään.

Chanyeol asteli olohuoneen puolelle ja kuivasi käsiään paperipyyhkeeseen. Hän pysähtyi seuraamaan vaaleanruskeatukkaisen hiljaista tuhinaa ja punnitsi vaihtoehtojaan hetken aikaa. Kuitenkin hän päätyi rojahtamaan Baekhyunin päälle ja säikäyttämään tämän hengiltä. Selällään sohvalla makaava mies räväytti silmänsä auki ja alkoi huutaa kuin palosireeni. Chanyeol nousi käsiensä varaan ja virnisteli huvittuneena alla olevalle. Baekhyunin silmät liekihtivät tulisesti ja Yeol pystyi melkein kuulemaan tämän verenpaineen nousevan. Hörökorva repesi raikuvaan nauruun ja oli tukehtua nähdessään Baekin suupielen nykivän. Tämän taistelu naurua vastaan näkyi kauas.

Chanyeol vakavoitui yhtä nopeasti kuin hän oli revennytkin. Hän painoi huulensa Baekhyunin alahuulelle ja suuteli miestä pitkään, haluamatta irrottautua. Baekhyun vastasi suudelmaan ja murahti tyytyväisenä. Chanyeol vetäytyi kauemmas ja laskeutui makaamaan Baekin päälle. Hän painoi päänsä miehen rintakehää vasten ja hymyili tuntiessaan, miten Baek kietoi kätensä hänen ympärilleen.

Makoileminen hiljaisuudessa yhdessä Baekin kanssa sai Yeolin silmät lupsumaan. Päivä oli edennyt jo iltapäivään ja päivällisen aika olisi kohta käsillä. Baekhyun oli ilmoittanut aikovansa testata uutta induktioliettä välittömästi ja lupasi tehdä jotain hyvää ruokaa. Chanyeol oli kuskannut hänelle niin paljon ruokaa, että oli hänen vuoronsa passata miestä.

“Nukutko sä?” Chanyeol kysyi mutisten.

“En”, Baekhyun vastasi yhtä väsyneellä äänellä. Chanyeol naurahti lyhyesti ja ajautui höyhensaarille.

* * *

Baekhyun heräsi Chanyeol yllään kellon lyödessä ilta seitsemän. Mies parahti itselleen ja huomasi vatsansa murisevan. Hän taputti päällään lämmittävää huppariin itsensä peittänyttä Yeolia selkään.

Yeol murahti ilmoittaen, että oli hereillä. Ylös hän ei kuitenkaan aikonut nousta, sen hän teki selväksi. Baekhyun ähisi ärsyyntyneenä, kun suuri möykky hänen päältään ei liikkunut mihinkään, vaikka hän kuinka yritti töniä. Chanyeol alkoi nauraa väsyneesti Baekin heikoille yrityksille paeta hänen altaan. Baek ei ymmärtänyt, mikä tilanteessa oli niin hauskaa.

“Mulla on nälkä”, Baekhyun parahti ja koitti kääntää itseään niin, että Yeol tipahtaisi lattialle. Kuitenkin tehtävä osoittui erittäin vaativaksi.

“Mä kuulen”, Yeol vastasi ja painoi poskensa paremmin Baekia vasten. Vaaleanruskeatukkainen sai tarpeekseen ja karjaisi miehelle niin kovaa kuin keuhkoistaan lähti. Yeol peitti korvansa ja nousi ylös täristen. Baekhyun veti jalkansa pois miehen alta ja nousi sohvalta lyhyesti tuhahtaen. Chanyeol kaatui lämpimälle sohvalle ja painui takaisin unten maille, ottamatta Baekhyunin ärähdystä itseensä.

Baekhyun siirtyi keittiöön ja laittoi ensimmäisenä kahvit tippumaan. Kun voimajuoma oli tulilla, hän avasi kuivauskaapin ovet ja tarttui tuliterään paistinpannuun. Baekhyun hymyili muistikuvalle, jolloin hän oli tajunnut, ettei hänellä ollut edes ruoanlaittovälineitä. Hän oli juossut kesken lounaan toimistoon hakemaan tietokoneensa ja jatkanut ateriaansa nettishoppailun maustamana.

Baekhyun avasi minijääkaapin oven ja tuumi, miten täyteen se oli tullut pelkästä yhdestä kauppareissusta. Hän pystyisi palauttamaan kaapin takaisin Krisille vaikka heti huomenna. Uusi kaappi oli kytketty päälle ja jäähtymässä hyvää tahtia.

Baekhyun veti ruutupaitansa hihat ylös ja rupesi valmistamaan ruokaa ensimmäistä kertaa kahteen kuukauteen.

* * *

Chanyeol heräsi hyvän tuoksun leijuessa hänen nenäänsä. Mies nosti päänsä sohvalta ja vääntäytyi ylös hitaasti, mutta varmasti. Hän tallusti laahaavin askelin keittiöön ja painautui hellan edessä puuhailevaa Baekhyunia vasten. Hän laski päänsä miehen olkapäälle ja tutki tarkkaan, mitä mies teki.

“Ai, sä heräsit”, Baekhyun sanoi ilmeettömästi. Chanyeol murahti myöntymisen merkiksi ja kietoi kätensä hoikan miehen ympärille. Hymy nousi väkisinkin kasvoille, mies oli lämmin ja suojeleva. Mutta paistinpannusta hyppivältä rasvalta hän ei suojannut.

“Milloin syödään? Karsea nälkä”, Chanyeol kysyi ja valitti kurnivaa vatsaansa.

“Kohta”, Baekhyun hymyili hyväntuulisena ja kertoi, mitä hän oli kaavaillut. Olihan illan menusta ollut puhetta jo supermarketissa, mutta taiteiljan vapaus muuttaa suunnitelmia oli olemassa.

“Voinko mä auttaa jotenkin?” Chanyeol kysyi haukotellessaan. Baekhyun kääntyi katsomaan leukojaan repivää miestä ja tirskahti pienesti.

“Jos pöydän voisit kattaa”, Baekhyun ehdotti. Chanyeol aikoi tehdä työtä käskystä ja irrottautui lyhyemmästä empivästi. Baekhyun kääntyi takaisin paistinpannun puoleen ja avasi suunsa. Yeol pysähtyi niille sijoilleen ja kuunteli miehen kaunista laulua. Hän ei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin kuullut niin tunteikasta hyräilyä, ja hänen piti aivan tarkistaa, näkikö hän edelleen unta. Jokin Baekin hiljaisessa laulussa sai miehen karvat nousemaan pystyyn.

Baekhyun huomasi Yeolin jäätyneen paikoilleen ja tuijotti tätä kurtistunein kulmin. Yeol havahtui todellisuuteen ja naurahti nolona.

“Mä en tiennyt, että osaat laulaa noin hyvin”, Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa. Baekhyun nauroi miehen sanoille ja kuittasi hänen kommenttinsa hölynpölynä.

“Musta piti tulla ammattipianisti”, Baekhyun paljasti. “Ei sitten tullut.”

“Mihin se sitten tyssäsi?” Chanyeol kysyi kiinnostuneena. Vuorostaan Baekhyun jäätyi. Hän ei ollut varma, olisiko hän vielä valmis jakamaan elämänsä synkimpiä hetkiä Yeolin kanssa.

“Laadukas opetus vaatii hynyä”, Baekhyun tyytyi huokaisemaan. “Eikä mulla ollut.”

“Totta”, Chanyeol tuumi. “Alan huippujen opetushinnat ovat aika rapsakoita.”

“Sanopa muuta”, Baekhyun murahti. “Mutta mä olen tyytyväinen näihinkin elämänvalintoihin.”

“Onnellisuus on pääasia”, Chanyeol hymyili ja laski astioita kahden hengen ruokapöydälle. Baekhyun kertoi olevansa täysin samaa mieltä ja hymyili. Hän pystyi ylpeänä sanomaan, että hän oli sillä hetkellä onnellinen.

“Oletko sä?” hän kysyi Chanyeolilta, joka mietti vastausta ääneen.

“Mulla on hyvä työ ja perhe ja harrastuksia… ja sä”, hän mutisi ja käänsi kasvonsa säihkyvään ilmeeseen. “Olen mä.”

“Ruoka on valmista”, Baekhyun ilmoitti ja kippasi paistinpannun sisällön valkoiseen posliinikulhoon.


	7. Chapter 7

Jongdae koputti työhuoneen oveen ja sai luvan tulla sisään. Kiharapäinen mies avasi järeän oven ja parahti haistaessaan vastaan iskostuvan öljyväreistä lähtevän tuoksun. Hän ilmaisi huolestuneisuutensa ilmastoinnin voimakkuudesta, mutta Baekhyun sanoi sen olevan ihan ok. Ammattimiehet olivat hoitaneet homman kuntoon asian vaatimalla tavalla.

“Mitä sä maalaat?” Jongdae kysyi kiinnostuneena ja astui sisään huoneeseen. Hän katseli ympärilleen ja mietti, miten sekaisin Baekhyun oli huoneen saanut pelkässä viikossa.

“Yhtä maisemakuvaa yhdelle Gangnamin hienolle rouvalle”, Baekhyun sanoi ja vilkaisi nopeasti vierelleen asettunutta ystäväänsä.

“Ilmankos”, Jongdae naurahti nähdessään suurikankaisen öljyvärimaalauksen, joka vain kaunistui siveltimenveto kerrallaan.

“Lähdetkö illalla kaljalle?” Jongdae kysyi yhtäkkiä. Baekhyun ei oikein innostunut ajatuksesta.

“Kamoon, et ole käynyt missään kuukausiin”, Jongdae vingahti.

“Ei ole oikein huvittanut”, Baek vastasi. “On vähän stressiä ja paljon hommaa…”

“Onko Bucheonin taidemuseosta kuulunut mitään? Kris hyung sanoi, että hait sinne”, Jongdae kysyi. Baekhyun pudisti päätään ja kertoi olevansa valmistautunut henkisesti kokopäiväisen maalarin uraan.

“Älä vielä luovuta”, Jongdae lohduttija taputti Baekia rennosti olalle. “Kunhan he näkevät suositukset, he ottavat suhun välittömästi yhteyttä.”

“Aina saa haaveilla”, Baekhyun nauroi ja laski väripaletin alas. Hän oli juuri päättänyt pitää tauon maalaamisessa.

“Tule, niin keitän teetä”, Baek hymyili ja veti ystävänsä ulos työhuoneesta. JOngdae seurasi vaaleanruskeatukkaista iloisesti hymyillen ja kehui pikkuhiljaa tyylinsä löytävää asuintaloa. Baekhyun kertoi haaveistaan maalata olohuoneeseen ja makuuhuoneeseen efektiseinät. Jongdae innostui ideasta ja heitti hyviä ehdotuksia välittömästi. Baekhyun tunsi inspiroituvansa välittömästi.

* * *

Iltapäivän teehetki oli muuttunut nopeasti juorukellojen juttujen vaihteluksi. Kansallismuseon sisäiset romanssit oli puitu läpeensä ja Jongdaen yksityiselämän vankkaan varjeltua verhoa oli saatu raotettua. Baekhyun oli kaivanut tietoa miehestä parhaansa mukaan ja saanut selville, että Jongdae oli ollut parisuhteessa jo muutaman viikon onnistuneesti. Se olikin syy miehen säihkyvään olemukseen ja hyvään tuuleen.

“Entäs sä? Kerro vastapalvelukseksi oma statuksesi”, Jongdae parahti ja nosti appelsiinimehulasin huulilleen juodakseen. Baekhyun naurahti hyväntuulisesti. Tämän hän handlaisi.

“Sinkku”, hän vastasi häpilemättömästi ja oli varma, että Jongdaen uteliaisuudennälkä oli poistettu kertaheitolla. Kuitenkin kiharatukkainen mies pudisti päätään ja vaati tarkennusta. Baekhyun kiemurteli tuolillaan kuin muurahaisia housuissaan pitävä pikkupoika ja herätti Jongdaen kiinnostuksen palon uudelleen.

“Okei… Vähän säätöä”, hän myönsi ujosti ja koitti peittää helottavat poskensa käsillään. Jongdae katsoi vastapäätä istuvaa miestä alta kulmiensa ja odotti lisää informaatiota. Baekhyun huokaisi syvään ymmärtäessään, ettei hänen ollut mitään järkeä koittaa sumuttaa ystäväänsä, jonka hän oli tuntenut puolet elämästään.

“Hyvä on”, Baek henkäisi. “Enemmän kuin vähän säätöä.”

Jongdae näytti välittömästi tyytyväisemmältä. Baekhyun kertoi pintapuolisesti Yeolista. Hän ei puhunut nimillä, mutta kertoi olevansa vähän ihastunut mieheen, joka oli osoittanut pitävänsä huolta läheisistään ja olemaan miellyttävää seuraa.

Ulko-ovi kolahti ja hyväntuulinen viheltely kantautui keittiöön. Baekhyun jähmettyi niille sijoilleen, kun puolestaan Jongdae kurkotteli päätään nähdäkseen paremmin eteiseen, mutta hänen paikkansa osoittautui siihen huonoksi.

Chanyeol käveli keittiöön hyväntuulisena ja mutisi jotain portin olemisesta auki. Pitkä mies punaisessa ruutupaidassa, mustassa t-paidassa ja tummansinisissä farkuissa jähmettyi keittiön ovensuulle ja katsoi pöydän ääressä istuvia miehiä silmät suurina.

“Ai, sulla oli jo vieraita…” Yeol murahti nolona ja laski ulko-ovelle osoittavan kätensä alas. Baekhyun peitti kasvonsa kädellään ja murahti nolostuneena.

“Vähän enemmänkin kuin pelkkää säätöä”, Baekhyun kuiskasi ja koitti kerätä itsensä. Onneksi Jongdae oli seurapiirikärpänen ja noussut jo ylös esittelemään itsensä. Baekhyun seurasi miesten esittelyä ja taputti paikkaa vieressään. Yeol otti paikan ja tutkaili meneillään olevaa ilmapiiriä kiinnostuneena.

Jongdae oli hyvin tietoinen siitä, ettei Baekhyun kertonut itsestään tai elämässään tapahtuvista asioista, ennen kuin oli aivan pakko. Yeol ihmetteli ääneen, miten Baekhyun ei ollut koskaan maininnut muita läheisiä ystäviään kuin Krisin.

“Milloin tutustuitte?” Jongdae kysyi kiinnostuneena. Baekhyun ilmeili miehelle ja kielsi tätä mielessään sekaantumasta hänen asioihinsa. Jongdae vähät välitti miehen äänettömistä ukaaseista ja jatkoi kyselytuntiaan. Chanyeol vastaili miehen kysymyksiin rennosti eikä hävennyt jakaa asioita umpituntemattoman kanssa. Baekhyun oli ihmeissään, miten mies oikein pystyi siihen. Hän ei ainakaan kykenisi, vaikka oli harjoitellut sitä yli kaksikymmentä vuotta.

“Miksi sä tulit?” Baekhyun kysyi yhtäkkiä. Chanyeol keskeytti Jongdaen kanssa käymänsä keskustelun Hongdaen parhaista kahviloista ja käänsi päänsä häntä kysyvästi katsovan Baekin suuntaan.

“Tulin katsomaan, tarvitsetko remonttiapua. Tai ruokaa. Tai seuraa”, Yeol henkäisi. Baekhyun huokaisi ja nousi ylös paikaltaan.

“Mä menen takaisin maalaamaan. Jääkää vain tutustumaan, jääkaapissa on jotain pientä syötävää, jos on nälkä.”

Jongdae ja Chanyeol jäivät katsomaan hämmentyneinä työhuoneeseensa sulkeutuvan miehen perään.

* * *

Baekhyun rojahti satulatuolille ja käänsi itsensä ikkunan puoleen. Hän katsoi takapihalla hiljalleen kasvavaa nurmikkoa kasvot tyhjään ilmeeseen valahtaneena. Hän ei ymmärtänyt itseään, miksi Yeolin ja Jongdaen ulospäinsuuntautunut käytös oli alkanut nyppiä häntä. Miehillä oli klikannut hetkessä ja Baekhyunista tuntui, että hän oli muuttunut näkymättömäksi. Oliko Chanyeol samanlainen jokaiselle vastaantulevalle henkilölle? Käsittämätön mustasukkaisuuden puuska oli ottanut hänet valtaansa ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään. Baekhyun oli pyörällä päästään, kun tunsi sillä tavalla. Kai se kertoi jotain hänen tunteistaan Chanyeolia kohtaan. Hän kuitenkin oli sataprosenttisen varma, että Jongdae ei veisi miestä häneltä - olihan hänellä omakin. Mutta toisaalta, hän ja Yeol eivät olleet parisuhtessa. Mistään sellaisesta ei oltu sovittu. He vain hengasivat yhdessä ja pussailivat.

Vesipisara lennähti ikkunaan, säpsäyttäen Baekin takaisin todellisuuteen. Ilma oli synkkynyt, kuin Baekin mielialan aistiessaan. Yksinäistä vesipisaraa seurasi pian toinen ja kolmas. Taivas aukesi ja tihkusade sumensi ilman nopeasti. Baekhyun oli menettänyt intonsa maalata kaunista ruskamaisemaa. Hän avasi edessään olevan ikkunan ja haisteli kosteaa alkukesän ilmaa. Öljyvärien voimakas haju alkoi pikkuhiljaa laimentua.

Baekhyun huomasi itkevänsä. Hän ei ollut itkenyt yli kahteen vuoteen. Hän oli luvannut, ettei hän märisisi turhille asioille. Hän oli kokenut elämässään niin kovia pettymyksiä, että niitä oli vaikea pistää pahemmaksi. Viimeiset kyynelet pyyhittyään kaksi vuotta sitten hän oli päättänyt, ettei häntä horjutettaisi enää. Mutta syventyneet tunteet pitkäraajaista hörökorvaa kohti olivat pistäneet hänen mielensä sekaisin ja tehneet hänestä hyvin haavoittuvan. Jos hän yhtäkkiä menettäisi Chanyeolin, hän tulisi hajoamaan kappaleiksi.

Baekhyun pyyhki poskensa kuiviksi. Hän nousi päättäväisenä ylös ja marssi työhuoneen ovelle. Hän tarttui ovenkahvaan ja empi hetken, ennen kuin avasi työhuoneen ja olohuoneen välissä olevan hyvin tiivistetyn oven. Mies älähti ääneen nähdessään ruskeatukkaisen pitkän miehen edessään. Chanyeolin kasvoilla oli huolestunut ilme, joka vaihtui nopeasti hämmennykseksi.

“Oletko sä itkenyt?” hän kysyi ja tarttui Baekhyunia kasvoista. Baek sulki silmänsä ja tärisi, kun Yeol kuljetti peukaloaan tämän silmäkulmassa.

“Miksi ihmeessä?” Yeol kysyi hiljaa ja veti lyhyemmän tiukkaan rutistukseen.

“Joko Jongdae lähti?” hän kysyi mutisten.

“Joo”, Yeol vastasi. “Hän kertoi menevänsä töihin.”

“Asia selvä”, Baekhyun murahti ja mietti mielessään, mitä Jongdae oli oikein ajatellut. Hän oli juuri kertonut viettävänsä vapaata viikonloppua.

“Haluatko sä puhua jostain?” Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun irrotti päänsä miehen rintakehältä ja katsoi pidempää silmiin. Hän nyökkäsi pelokkaana ja pyysi Yeolia istumaan olohuoneeseen. Chanyeol talutti selvästi järkyttyneen miehen olohuoneeseen ja pyysi tätä riisumaan maalarin takkinsa, joka oli jäänyt hänen päälleen päivän teehetken ajaksi. Baekhyun hylkäsi öljyväreiltä löyhkäävän vaatekappaleen ja käpertyi sohvalle Yeol vieressään.

Suoraa katsekontaktia välttelevä Baekhyun liikutti jalkojaan hermostuneena. Miehen levotonta liikehdintää seuraava Chanyeol alkoi hermostua itsekin.

“Sä olet varmaan huomannut, etten ole oikein avannut elämääni sulle”, Baekhyun aloitti varovasti. Chanyeol kurtisti kulmiaan ja näytti huolestuneelta.

“Se ei johdu siitä, ettenkö mä luottaisi suhun… Mulla on vain tapa pitää asiat omana tietonani”, Baekhyun henkäisi. Chanyeol vaihtoi asentoa ja keskittyi kuuntelemaan toisen sanoja tarkoin.

“Mun elämässä on tapahtunut paljon, mikä on horjuttanut mun luottamusta ihmiskuntaan.”

Chanyeol ei ymmärtänyt, miksi Baekhyun otti aiheen esille juuri sillä hetkellä.

“Mä tajusin äsken, miten paljon mä olen kiintynyt suhun”, Baekhyun sanoi ja nosti vetisen katseensa vieressään istuvaan mieheen. Hän tarttui Yeolin kädestä ja hieroi peukaloaan tämän kämmenselkää vasten, mumisten miettiessään seuraavia sanoja.

“Mä haluaisin kertoa sulle kaiken, jos sä vaiin lupaat, ettet katoa mun rinnalta heti”, Baekhyun sanoi ja katsoi miestä tärisevin silmin. Chanyeol silitti miehen poskea hellästi.

“Mä en ole menossa minnekään”, hän sanoi itsevarmasti ja koitti sivuuttaa päälimäiseksi nouseen hermostuneisuuden.

Baekhyun puri huultaan ja mietti. Chanyeol melkein pystyi kuulemaan tämän laukkaavat ajatukset ja ihmetteli, miten sydämen purkaminen pystyi olemaan niin hankalaa. Baekhyun oli tainnut kerätä sisälleen sellaisn määrän asioira, ettei ihmekään, että niiden ulos päästäminen tuntui haasteelliselta.

“Sä olet varmaan huomannut mun suhteeni rahaan”, Baekhyun aloitti empien. Yeol nyökkäsi ja kertoi havainnoineensa, miten Baekhyun säilytti jokaisen tekemänsä ostoksen kuitit ja piti työhuoneessaan paperit järjestyksessä.

“Ethän sä vain ole peliriippuvainen?” Chanyeol kysyi kauhistuneena ja sai Baekhyunin repeämään hämmentyneensekaiseen nauruun kysymyksen kuullessaan. Yeol sulki avonaiseksi jääneen suunsa ja painautui nolona sohvaa vasten. Että pitikin avata suu.

“Oletko sä kuullut Jeongsadong Metropolian Buildings osakeyhtiöstä?” Baekhyun kysyi vakavalla äänellä. Chanyeolin kasvot menettivät värinsä heti osakeyhtiön nimen kuullessaan. Yhtiö oli noussut maanlaajuisiin otsikoihin keväällä 2010, kun sen tekemä biljoonia woneja poikinut pyramidihuijaus oli paljastunut. Taitavasti järjestäytynyt rikollisuus oli vienyt satojen ihmisten omaisuuden.

“Mä olin kahdeksantoista, kun multa meni koko omaisuus”, Baekhyun murahti ja otti tukea sohvasta. Häntä heikotti jo pelkästään muistella niitä aikoja, jolloin hänellä ei ollut yhtään mitään.

“Ei helvetti”, Chanyeol parahti. Hän pahoitteli, ettei osannut sanoa tilanteeseen mitään muuta.

“Kaikista pahinta tässä on se, että mun varat sijoitettiin osakeyhtiöön vasten tahtoani”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Mä olin kyllä innoissani siitä, että saisin rahoilleni vastinetta - tuliterän kolmion Jeongsadongin uudesta kerrostalosta, jonka oli määrä valmistua kesällä 2011. Ei sitten mennyt niin kuin luvattiin.”

Chanyeol oli kauhusta kankea. Hän ei oikein pystynyt käsittämään, mitä hänelle oltiin kerrottu.

“Huijauksen paljastuessa mä lähdin kaikessa hiljaisuudessa enkä ole ollut yhteydessä vanhempiini tai isoveljeeni sen päivän jälkeen. Mä hyppäsin metroon ja matkustin Souliin vailla paikkaa minne mennä, mutta siinä tilanteessa musta tuntui, että missä tahansa muualla olisi parempi kuin kotona.”

Yeol oli sanaton. Hän kaappasi vieressään istuvan Baekhyunin otteeseensa ja painautui tätä vasten, vaikka mies ei ollut halunnut fyysistä tukea. Mutta järkyttynyt Chanyeol kaipasi toisen läheisyyttä.

“Mä pyörin siellä täällä jonkin aikaa ja yhtenä päivänä kahvilassa istuskellessa päätin hakea Soulin yliopistoon opiskelemaan taidetta. Mä pääsin helposti sisään ja aloitin marraskuussa 2010. Sain asunnon kampukselta ja pärjäsin siihen asti, kunnes mä vittuunnuin rauhattomaan opiskelijaympäristöön ja otin hatkat asuntolasta. Sattuman kaupalla tapasin Kris hyungin keväällä 2012 Itaewonissa. Hänestä tuli mulle mun perhe ja mä rakastan häntä enemmän kuin omaa äitiäni.”

Chanyeolin ilme oli tiukentunut. Hänestä oli väärin, että viattomilta ihmisiltä huijattiin omaisuus ja pilattiin tulevaisuus. Kuitenkin hän näki Baekhyunissa taistelijan, joka oli selvinnyt koettelemuksesta paljon paremmin kuin monet muut.

“Sä varmaan ymmärrät nyt, miksi rahankäsittely on mulle iso asia”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Mä en halua, että mua kohtaan tunnetaan sääliä. Mä olen kärsinyt vanhempieni typeryydestä, mutta olen myös selvinnyt siitä. Kaikki, mitä täällä on, on täysin mun omaa. Mä olen pystynyt nostamaan itseni suosta ja luomaan itselleni hyvän elämän. Tulevaisuus pelottaa aina, mutta se ei liene mitenkään outoa.”

Chanyeol tiukensi otettaan Baekhyunin ympärillä. Hän suukotti miestä kevyesti ohimolle ja pysyi hiljaa pitkän hetken.

“Mä järkytin sua, eikö niin?” Baekhyun henkäisi varoen. Chanyeol köhäisi ja myönsi olevansa kauhuissaan.

“Mun kirjanpidossa on kahden miljoonan aukko, enkä mä ole saanut vieläkään ratkaistua sitä. Ehkä mä olen todella näppäillyt jotain väärin, kun niitä helvetin kuitteja ei löydy mistään”, Baek parahti ja raapi päätään. “Suurimmaksi osaksi mun stressi johtuu siitä.”

“Mä olen kiitollinen, että kerroit”, Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa ja piteli miestä molemmista käsistä. “Mä teen parhaani ollakseni sun luottamuksen arvoinen.”

“Mä haluaisin tietää, mitä sä ajattelet musta”, Baekhyun sanoi pitäen itsensä vakavana.

“Mun mielestä sä olet äärettömän vahva ja päättäväinen ihminen”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Itsevarma ja tietoinen. Elämän kolhuista selvinnyt nuori mies, joka —” Baekhyun keskeytti Yeolin sanat painamalla etusormensa tämän huulia vasten.

“Mä tarkoitin, että mitä sä tunnet mua kohtaan”, hän selvensi naureskellen ja sai Yeolin punastumaan.

“Ai…”

“Mä nimittäin haluaisin olla sun kanssa ja musta tuntuu, että mä olen ihastunut suhun.”

Chanyeol virnisti punastellen ja tarttui Baekhyunin käteen. Hän risti sormensa tämän kanssa ja nosti tuikkivat silmänsä häneen.

“Sä olet ehkä parasta, mitä mulle on koskaan tapahtunut”, Chanyeol kuiskasi hymyillen. “Jos mulla ei olisi aikomusta kehittää tästä jotain pysyvää, mä en olisi edes vaivautunut tulemaan tänne asti.”

“No, jos sä tarvit poikaystävää, niin tässä on yksi ehdokas”, Baekhyun tirskahti ja tunsi punastuvansa.

“Ehdokas Byun Baekhyun valittu”, Chanyeol virnisti ja veti miehen tunteikkaaseen suudelmaan.


	8. Chapter 8

Sade hakkasi metallista kattopeltiä ja sai aikaan rytmikkään melodian. Sohvalla mietteineen painiva Baekhyun kääntyili kyljeltä toiselle, inhoten jokaista asentoa, johon hän kroppansa väänsi. Käsi lipui automaattisesti farkkujen etutaskuun ja nappasi otteeseensa ohuen älypuhelimen. Hän etsi Chanyeolin numeron viimeksi soittaneiden listasta ja empi tovin, ennen kuin uskalsi painaa vihreää luurin symbolia. Hän nosti luurin korvalleen ja nousi istumaan jännittyneenä sohvan keskelle.

“Missä sä olet?” Baekhyun kysyi välittömästi, kun Yeol oli vastannut lyhyellä murahduksella saapuvaan soittoon.

“Soulissa”, hän vastasi hiljaa. Baekhyun kurtisti kulmiaan, kun mies kuulosti niin oudolta.

“Mitä asiaa?” linjan toisesta päästä kysyttiin.

“Eikun mietin vain, haluaisitko tulla yökylään. Mulla on ikävä sua”, Baek henkäisi varautuneesti puheluun. Toisesta päästä kuului hermostunutta liikehdintää, mikä tarttui Baekhyunieenkin.

“Jos siitä on jotain vaivaa, niin ei tarvitse”, Baek murahti hiljaisuuden käydessä liian pitkäksi.

“Ei kyse ole siitä”, Chanyeol parahti nopeasti. “Voin mä tulla.”

“Ihanaa”, Baekhyun hymyili välittömästi. “Aja varovasti, keli on aika kurja.”

“Nähdään illalla”, Chanyeol sanoi ja sulki puhelun. Baek laski luurin sivupöydälle ja kellahti selälleen sohvalle. Hän laittoi kädet vatsansa päälle ja henkäisi haaveillen. Hän suunnitteli ihanaa, romanttista iltaa, jolloin kaikki oli täydellistä. Hän ja Yeol, alastomat vartalot kietoutuneina toisiinsa kuuman yön jälkeen.

Baekhyun pomppasi ylös sohvalta mielikuviensa käydessä liian kuumiksi. Yeol ei ollut sanonut, mihin aikaan hän tulisi, joten luppoaikaa oli luultavasti paljon. Baek siirtyi keittiöön ja avasi jääkaapin oven miettien, olisiko hänellä tarpeeksi raaka-aineita pitkän kaavan illalliseen. Hetken mielijohteesta hän kävi etsimässä lompakkonsa ja päätti lähteä käymään kaupassa.

Eteisessä kenkiä jalkaan laittaessaan hän naurahti itselleen. Hän ei ollut koskaan käyttänyt rahaa niin spontaanisti. Hän taisi olla rakastunut ja sitä myöten hieman sekaisin päästään. Mutta vain hyvällä tavalla.

* * *

Baekhyun oli esivalmistellut illallisen niin hyvin kuin osasi. Hänen ei tarvinnut enää kuin laittaa kattilat hellalle ja odottaa, että ruoka valmistuisi itsekseen. Hän aikoi laittaa illallisen tulille vasta sitten, kun Yeol sanoisi, että hänellä olisi nälkä.

Baek kuljetti hoikkia sormiaan mustan punaviinipullon kiiltävällä kyljellä. Hän ei yleensä juonut viiniä, mutta spesiaalitapauksissa sekin maistui ihan hyvältä. Kaiken varalta hän oli ostanut myös pullon kuohuviiniä, jos punkku maistuisi liian tunkkaiselta.

Baekhyun katsoi kelloa kymmenenen kerran sille illalle. Chanyeolista ei kuulunut, mutta hän uskoi siihen, että hän oli tulossa. Mies ei ollut vielä koskaan feidannut häntä - mutta kertahan se oli ensimmäinenkin. Mies pudisti päätään karkoittaakseen moiset ajatukset ja laski punaviinipullon marmoriselle pöytätasolle. Hän nappasi vieressä olevasta hedelmäkulhosta banaanin, söi sen nopeasti ja tallusti työhuoneeseen. Hän päätti käyttää ajan hyväksi ja aloittaa budjetin tarkastamisen aivan alusta asti.

* * *

Baekhyun nojasi vasempaan käteensä ja pelasi nettipasianssia hullunkiilto silmissään. Hän oli saanut budjettiohjelman auki, mutta hänen keskittymiskykynsä numeroihin oli nollassa, kun mieleen pomppasi vain kuumat suudelmat ja kiusoittelevat näykkäisyt hänen kaulan herkällä ihollaan. Mies oli purkanut energiaansa erilaisiin korttipeleihin jo toista tuntia.

Työhuoneen oveen koputettiin. Baekhyun jähmettyi niille sijoilleen ja tarrasi tiukemmin hiirestä. Hän käänsi katseen hitaasti takana olevaan oveen, joka aukesi hitaasti. Chanyeolin pää ilmestyi oven takaa ja mies astui sisään huoneeseen. Baekhyun huokaisi helpotuksesta ja tunsi tärisevänsä. Hän alkaisi pitää porttia vastaisuudessa lukossa, ettei kukaan pääsisi yllättämään häntä ja murhaamaan hänet kylmäverisesti tämän omilla maalaussiveltimillä.

Chanyeol käveli päättäväisesti Baekhyunin luokse. Baek nousi paikaltaan ja katsoi hämmentyneenä pitkää miestä, jonka kasvoilla ei ollut merkkiäkään siitä säihkyvästä hymystä, johon hän oli ihastunut ensisilmäyksellä.

Chanyeol kaappasi miehen halaukseen ja painautui lyhyempää vasten kuin turvaa hakien. Baekhyun älähti hämmennyksestä ja kietoi kätensä mustaan t-paitaan itsensä verhonneen miehen ympärille. Hän ei uskaltanut sanoa mitään, sillä Yeol vaikutti olevan melko maassa. Jokin typerä töksäytys latistaisi tunnelmaa todennäköisesti vielä enemmän.

“Oletko sä kunnossa?” Baekhyun kysyi minuutin hiljaisuuden päättämiseksi.

“Paska päivä”, Chanyeol mutisi Baekin olkaa vasten ja kieltäytyi irrottautumasta tästä vielä hetkeen. Baekhyun sai vaivoin suostuteltua miehen olohuoneen puolelle.

* * *

Chanyeol makasi Baekhyunin rintakehää vasten ja hengitti tasaiseen tahtiin. Baekhyun silitti miehen hiuksia hitaalla liikkeellä ja paini mielessään pyörivien asioiden kanssa. Chanyeol ei ollut juurikaan puhua pukahtanut, eikä Baekhyun halunnut vaatia häntä kertomaan. Hän tiesi varsin hyvin, miltä tuntui haluta pitää vaikeat tai vähemmän vaikeat ajatukset omana tietona.

“Miten mä voisin piristää sua?” Baekhyun kysyi hiljaa. Chanyeol nosti katseensa Baekiin, jonka kasvot olivat valahtaneet yhtä surumieliseen ilmeeseen kuin hänenkin.

“Mua vähän sattuu nähdä sut tuollaisena”, Baek virnisti. Chanyeol huokaisi syvään ja pyysi anteeksi.

“Ei sun tarvi esittää, että olet okei”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Mä vain haluasin ottaa osan sun pahasta olosta, että voisit paremmin.”

“Oli vain huono päivä duunissa”, Yeol murahti. “Suoraan sanottuna kaikki meni päin vittua.”

“Voi sua”, Baek murahti ja jatkoi miehen hiusten silittämistä. “Haluatko sä viiniä?”

“En mä kiitos”, Yeol sanoi. Baekhyun irvisti itsekseen ja huokaisi. Ei hänelläkään ollut fiilistä enää.

Baekhyun alkoi kertoa meneillä olevasta projektistaan töissä. Hänen viimeiset kaksi viikkoansa olivat käynnistyneet kansallismuseossa ja hänen kätensä olivat täynnä töitä. Konservointikoordinaattori oli nakittanut hänelle kaikki vaikeimmat hommat, sillä mies oli paras nuorista, joita koko kaupungissa oli. Baekhyun selvitti, miten hän oli käyttänyt useita tunteja yhden kymmenen neliösenttimetrin laajuiseen alueeseen. Kaiken huippu oli se, kun Jongdae oli pyörähtänyt konservointipajalla ja kertonut, miten alueen olisi puhdistanut viidessä minuutissa.

Hiljainen naurahdus karkasi Chanyeolin suusta, mikä yllätti Baekhyunin.

“Niin, että kaupungin parhaita ammattilaisia”, Yeol virnisti. Baekhyun tuhahti miehelle ja muistutti, miten hän oli puhdistanut heidänkin ravintolan öljymaalauksen.

“Se oli kastiketta”, Yeol muistutti. “Eikö se olisi lähtenyt kostealla liinallakin.”

“Olisi, jos sen olisi pyyhkinyt heti eikä viiden vuoden päästä”, Baekhyun naurahti. Yeol virnisti.

“Oli helvetillinen kiire. Ei ollut tarpeeksi käsiä.”

“Olisi se saattanut lähteä nytkin, mutta mahdolliset pesuaineet haurastutavat maalauksen pintaa, joten en suosittele.”

“Mikä sai sut kiinnostumaan konservoinnista?” Yeol kysyi.

“Hetken mielijohde”, Baekhyun hymyili. “Mä vain kokeilin sitä yhdellä kurssilla ja rakastuin.”

“Mä tiedän mitä sä tarkoitat”, Chanyeol hymyili. Baekhyun yllättyi.

“Ai. Mihin sä olet löytänyt kutsumuksesi?”

“Musiikkiin”, Yeol sanoi itsevarmasti. “Jos mä en olisi mennyt kitaratunneille, en varmaankaan olisi tässä.”

“Ai sä soitat kitaraakin?” Baekhyun kiinnostui. “Helvetti, kun mulla ei ole, niin voisit todistaa.”

Chanyeol nosti itsensä ylös ja kääntyi vatsalleen Baekin ylle. Hän nojasi käsiinsä ja lähestyi miestä. “Ai sä et usko?”

Baekhyun puri huultaan ettei nauraisi miehen vakavalle ilmeelle. Chanyeol lähestyi entisestään ja kysyi uudelleen, miksei Baekhyun uskonut häntä. Vaaleanruskeatukkainen kohautti olkiaan silmät tuikkien.

“Onko sulla muitakin piileviä taitoja?” Baek kysyi virnistellen ja kuljetti etusormeaan Yeolin leukaluulla.

“Piileviä taitoja? Mitä sulla on?” Yeol kysyi. Baekhyun tarttui miestä housujen vyötäisiltä ja käsivarresta ja tiputti tämän kipeästi lattialle, rojahtaen tämän päälle ilkikurinen virnistys naamalla.

“Hapkido”, hän sanoi ja nautti Yeolin hämmentyneestä ilmeestä. Chanyeol tarrasi yllä olevan niskaan ja veti tämän kuumaan suudelmaan, saaden Baekhyunin mutisemaan tyytyväisenä vasten hänen huuliaan.

* * *

Baekhyun avasi uniset silmänsä ja hymyili. Hiljainen, hyvätuulinen nauru karkasi hänen suustaan loistavan olon täyttäessä hänen sisimpänsä heti aamusta. Sänky oli lämmin, aurinko paistoi ja ihana hiljaisuus ympäröi miljöötä. Baekhyun kääntyi kyljelleen ja laski etusormensa Yeolin paljaalle selälle. Hän piirteli varovasti erilaisia kuvia miehen iholle ja odotti, että tämä älyäisi herätä. Baekhyun ei pystynyt lopettamaan hymyilemistä. Vinha tunne vatsanpohjalla ilmensi hänen tunteitaan hyvin. Hän taisi olla rakastunut pitkästä aikaa.

Chanyeol kääntyi selälleen ja murahti painoksissa olevalla äänellä. Hän peitti silmänsä kädellään ja ähisi väsyneenä.

“Taisi olla rankka ilta eilen”, hörökorva murahti ja hieroi ohimoitaan ärsyyntyneenä.

“Yö, pikemminkin”, Baekhyun naurahti ja painautui kiinni ohuen peitteen alla olevaan alastomaan Yeoliin, joka murahteli kerta kerralta tiheämpään tahtiin.

Baekhyun kurtisti kulmiaan ja naurahti epäuskoisena. “Onko sulla krapula? Tuskin joimme mitään.”

“Punaviini ei oikein sovi mulle”, Yeol henkäisi ja nousi istuma-asentoon. Baekhyun huomasi miehen valkoiset kasvot eikä ehtinytedes kommentoida hörökorvan ulkomuotoa, kun tämä oli jo rynnistänyt makuuhuoneen yhteydessä olevaan pieneen vessaan.

“Olisit sanonut, ettet kestä juoda sitä”, Baekhyun tirskahti ja nousi ylös. Hän tarrasi tuolin selkänojalla roikkuvaan pyyhkeeseen ja kietoi sen vyötärölleen. Hän ilmoitti menevänsä suihkuun ja toivotti Yeolille pikaista topenemista.

Baekhyun tallusti keittiöön ja laittoi kahvin tippumaan. Hän laittoi pienen määrän riisiä keittymään ja kurkisti jääkaappiin. Edellisen illan jämistä tulisi mainio aamiainen.

Mies jatkoi matkaansa kylpyhuoneeseen hyväntuulisesti hyräillen. Hän livahti suihkuun ja väänsi hanan tottuneesti kylmälle. Entistä leveämpi hymy nousi kasvoille veden herättäessä hänet. Uneliaisuus valui viemäriin pesuveden mukana.

Baekhyun ei kuullut oven avautuvan valuvan veden lävitse. Suihkukopin ovi avautui hiljaa, eikä siitä lähtevä kylmä tuulahdus erottunut mitenkään kylmän suihkun alta.

Chanyeol painautui hiuksiaan pesevää Baekhyunia vasten ja halvaantui sekunniksi tajutessaan, että mies peseytyi kylmällä vedellä. Kauhistunut parkaisu kajahti ilmoille ja sai Baekhyunin huutamaan paniikissa. Hän kääntyi ympäri ja koitti pitää toista silmää auki hiuksia pestessään.

Chanyeol perääntyi suurin silmin suihkukaapin ovea vasten ja haukkoi henkeään järkyttyneenä. Baekhyun huuhteli hiuksensa nopeasti ja pystyi viimein näkemään Yeolin, joka näytti saaneen vähintään slaagin. Mies tärisi kylmästä ja oli edelleen valkoinen kasvoistaan. Baekhyun repesi raikuvaan nauruun ja pesi itsensä loppuun.

“Jäävettäkö sä käytät?” Chanyeol tuhahti ja koitti koota itsensä. Hän nosti pitkän kroppansa ryhdikkääseen asentoon ja nojautui Baekhyunia vasten. Hän käänsi veden lämpötilaa siedettäväksi ja kertoi voivansa paremmin.

“Herättää mukavasti”, Baekhyun perusteli ja kääntyi pidemmän puoleen. Chanyeol oli pysähtynyt katselemaan siroa Baekhyunia, jonka iho hehkui virkeänä ja raikkaana.

“Ehkä vähän liian masokistista mun makuun”, Chanyeol naurahti ja tarttui shampoopulloon. “Mitä haluat tehdä tänään?”

“Onko sun autossa vetokoukkua?” Baek kysyi.

“On, mutta mulla ei ole kärryä. Mitä sä meinaat?”

“Jos sulla on aikaa ja mielenkiintoa, niin lähdetään hakemaan mun piano”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Mä voin ajaa.”

“Kuulostaa hyvältä”, Chanyeol hymyili. Päivän suunnitelmat oli lyöty lukkoon.

* * *

Baekhyun koputti Siheungin poliisilaitoksen kahvihuoneen oveen itsevarma ilme kasvoillaan. Luvan saatuaan hän livahti sisään ja tervehti virka-asuun pukeutuneita ihmisiä nolostunut ilme kasvoillaan.

“Kas, dongsaengie”, Jongdeok virnisti Baekhyunille ja laski kahvipannun takaisin keittimeen.

“Hyung”, ovella pysyttelevä vaaleanruskeatukkainen hymyili. “Hyundain avaimet.” Baekhyun heitti avaimet Jongdaen isoveljelle, joka nappasi ne ilmasta voitokas ilme kasvoillaan.

“Tuhannet kiitokset lainasta”, Baekhyun kiitti sydämensä pohjasta. Jongdeok nyökkäsi ja muistutti luvanneensa auttaa miestä aina tarpeen tullen.

“Jongdae kertoi sun lopettaneen kansallismuseossa”, hyung sanoi ja pyysi miestä istumaan kahville. Baekhyun asteli ovelta kahvipöytään muiden rikostutkijoiden joukkoon. Hän istui vapaalle paikalle pöydän päähän ja kiitti kupista kahvia.

“Halusin palata Bucheoniin”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Soul on vähän liian hektinen mun makuun.”

“Joko taloremonttisi on valmis?” Jongdeok kysyi kiinnostuneena.

“Kyllä se alkaa olla”, Baekhyun vastasi ja ryysti kuumaa kahvia huulet törröllä. “Mulla on ollut paljon apua, niin homma on houtunut nopeasti.”

“Sehän on mukava kuulla”, Jongdeok hymyili.

“Mitäs sulle, hyung?” Baekhyun kysyi kiinnostuneena. Viimeksi kun hän oli miehen nähnyt, tällä oli ollut jokin ihme dietti päällä jonka piti antaa kestäviä tuloksia lyhyessä ajassa. Jongdeok oli sen kaltainen ihminen, joka sortui vähän kaikkeen epäilyttäväksi luokiteltavaan trendikkäisiin asioihin.

“Mitäs Italiassa?” Baekhyun tarkensi hymyillen.

“Mitäs siellä. Hyvää ruokaa ja kauniita naisia”, Jongdeok virnisti ja löi nyrkin yhteen nauruaan pidättelevän Baekhyunin kanssa. Vieressä istuva varapoliisipäällikkö, noin neljissäkymmenissä oleva nutturapäinen nainen, kääntyi Deokin puoleen ja katsoi tätä kysyvästi.

“Kim Jongdeok”, nainen rävähti. “Töitähän sä olit siellä tekemässä.”

“Niin niin”, Jongdeok parahti. “Jäljitimme yhtä jalokivivarasta, joka on lähtöisin täältä. Taitava pitkäkyntinen ja häikäisevän kaunis.”

“Hyung”, Baekhyun nauroi, vaikka ei ollut varma oliko se lainkaan sopivaa. Onneksi poliisipiirissä näytti olevan rentoja kollegoita. Jongdeok oli ollut kahden kuukauden mittaisella Italian keikalla ja siksi hänen Hyundainsa oli joutanut Baekhyunille lainaan.

Baekhyun oli jotenkin onnistunut ottamaan aiheeksi italailaisen taiteen ja koko kahvipöytä keskusteli arvomaalauksista. Kahvikupit hupenivat hyvän juttutuokion siivittämänä ja vasta ylipäällikön tullessa hätyyttämään taukotilan tyhjäksi, Baekhyun huomasi ajan kuluneen kuin siivillä.

Baek nousi ylös ja kiitti hyungia vielä kerran. Hän lupasi tulla käymään, kunhan ehtisi.

“Jos sulla on tauluille tarvetta, niin tiedät, mistä mut löytää”, Baek sanoi vielä ennen kuin veti farkkutakin takaisin ylleen ja poistui kahvihuoneesta. Jongdeok hyvästeli miehen haikeasti kättään heiluttaen. Baekhyun tallusti kohti poliisilaitoksen aulaa ja katseli ympärilleen. Hänellä ei ollut paljoa tuttuja Siheungissa, mutta äkkiseltään hän bongasi ainakin kolme tuntemaansa kasvoa polisiilaitoksen asiakkaiden sumassa. Baekhyun naureskeli sattumalle ja poistui laitokselta hymy korvissaan.

* * *

Baekhyun näppäili ovikoodin Krisin asuntoon ja tajusi sen todella olevan viimeinen kerta. Hän astui hitaasti sisään asuntoon ja karjaisi olevansa kotona. Kris käveli eteiseen esiliina yllään ja tervehti olkalaukun kanssa liikenteessä olevaa Baekia lyhyellä murahduksella.

“Mitä sä kokkaat?” Baekhyun ehti kysyä, ennen kuin oli edes varma, halusiko hän välttämättä tietää.

“Jjambbong”, Kris lausahti ja häipyi keittiöön. Baekhyun raapi päätään hämmentyneenä ja asteli sisemmäs asuntoon, jossa oikeasti tuoksui hyvältä. Hän tallusti keittiöön ja tutkaili hellalla oleviin kattiloihin arvioiden niiden sisältöä hiljaa mielessään.

“Ihan perus vai fuusio?”

“Monestiko se pitää sanoa? Krisin keittiö on aina fuusiokeittiö”, Kris parahti ja hämmensi pataa, josta löyhkäsi joku makea. Baekhyun tarttui kuivauskorissa olevaan puhtaaseen lusikkaan ja maistoi keitoksen lientä. Karvas maku sai hänen naamansa vääntymään epämieluiseen irveeseen.

“Kookosmaitoa”, Kris hymyili tyytyväisenä. Baekhyun tuhahti ja heitti lusikan tiskialtaaseen. Onneksi hän ei ollut tullut syömään.

Baekhyun kaivoi olkalaukun pikkutaskua ja palautti kämpän avaimet keittiön pöydälle. Hän marssi vessaan ja tyhjensi oman puolensa peilikaapista. Tyhjä olkalaukku täyttyi nopeasti ja muuton pysyvyys alkoi viimein uppotua tajuntaan.

“Tiedäthän sä, että saat tulla tänne aina”, Kris sanoi ja nojasi vessan ovenkarmiin lempeä ilme kasvoillaan. Baekhyun nyökkäsi ja koitti peittää surumielisyyttään.

“Vaikka mä en olisi täällä”, Kris jatkoi. ”Mä en ota sun avainta vastaan. Pidä se.”

“Mä tiedän, ja kiitos siitä”, Baekhyun hymyili. Hän veti olkalaukun vetoketjun kiinni ja rynnisti halaamaan itseään paljon pidempää miestä tiukalla rutistuksella. Kris naurahti hämmentyneenä nuoremman huomionosoitukselle, mutta halasi tätä yhtä tiukasti itsekin.

“Mulla tulee sua niin ikävä”, Kris henkäisi hiljaa. Baekhyun puri huultaan, ettei hän alkaisi vollottaa ääneen. Se se vasta kiusallista olisikin ollut.

“Mennään joskus kaljalle, okei?” Baekhyun kysyi irtauduttuaan suojelevasta halauksesta.

“Mennään, varmasti”, Kris sanoi hymyillen ja seurasi, miten Baekhyun peruutti kohti huoneettaan.

“Mä käyn vielä tsekkaamassa paikat yhdesti, sitten mun täytyy mennä”, vaaleanruskeatukkainen huokaisi ja odotti hyväksyvää nyökkystä mieheltä, joka oli katsonut hänen peräänsä viimeiset kolme vuotta.

Baekhyun livahti makuuhuoneeseen ja painautui ovea vasten. Hän purskahti hiljaiseen itkuun ja lyyhistyi lattialle istumaan. Hän ei olisi uskonut, että paikasta lähteminen olisi henkisesti niin tappavaa.


	9. Chapter 9

Baekhyun huomasi Jongdeokin pysähtyneen viereiselle pyörätielle ja viittoi autoa pysähtymään. Chanyeol hölmistyi, mutta totteli virkamerkin nähtyään. Baekhyun koitti pitää pokkaansa seurattuaan, miten Jongdeok hyung käveli tien toiselta puolelta kuskin ikkunan taaksen ja koputti siihen. Yeol avasi ikkunan varovasti ja kysyi, oliko kaikki kunnossa.

“Poliisista päivää”, Jongdeok aloitti vakavana. Chanyeol kurtisteli kulmiaan ja mietti, oliko hän tehnyt jotain väärin. Jongdeok hymyili uteliaana ja käänsi katseensa Baekhyuniin, jonka kasvoilla oli mitäänsanomaton, tyhjä ilme. Ele oli varmasti kovan työn takana, ja Jongdeok tiesi sen.

“Mihin menossa?” mies kysyi ja pyysi samalla Yeolin ajokorttia.

“Mummolaan”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja pyöritti silmiään Deokin käytökselle. Hämmentynyt Chanyeol ojensi poliisimiehelle ajokorttinsa ja odotti jännittyneenä, mitä Deok sanoisi.

Jongdeok vilkaisi ajokorttia päällisin puolin ja sai Baekhyunin tuhahtamaan. Kunhan kalasteli Yeolin nimeä, että pääsisi vittuilemaan sopivan hetken tullen. Ei ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun hän oli käyttänyt asemaansa harmittomasti väärin.

“Kaikki on hyvin”, Jongdeok naurahti ja ojensi kortin takaisin silminnähden helpottuneelle Yeolille. Hän survoi kortin takaisin lompakkoonsa tärisevin käsin ja virnisti ikkunan takana seisovalle poliisimiehelle kiusallisen väkinäisesti.

“Miksi olet Bucheonissa, hyung?” Baekhyun kysyi yhtäkkiä. Jongdeok murahti pienesti ja kiitti nuorempaa siitä, että paljasti heidän olleen tuttuja. Chanyeol naurahti entistä hämmentyneempänä.

“Täytyi hakea asiakirjoja asemalta”, Jongdeok vastasi sydämettömästi ja kiinnitti katseensa Yeoliin. Vittuileva tuike miehen silmissä kirkastui välittömästi. “Mistä sä tällaisen kaverin olet napannut?”

Baekhyun murahti hiljaa. Ei ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun Jongdeok oli kiinnostunut hänen seuralaisistaan. Veljekset eivät eronneet persoonallisuuksistaan millään tavalla.

“Treffeilläkö olitte?”

“Hei”, Baekhyun parkaisi. “Mistä sä edes tiedät, että me…”

“Onhan mulla silmät päässä”, Jongdeok hörähti persoonalliseen tapaansa, ja kumautti Yeolia leikkisästi olkapäähän. Channie selvitti kurkkuaan ja laski katseensa ujosti alemmas.

“Milloin palaatte isoäitisi luota?” Deok kysyi kuin muina miehinä, kun Baekhyun ei suostunut kertomaan mitään yksityiskohtia hörökorvaisesta miehestä.

“En osaa sanoa”, Baekhyun mutristeli huuliaan. “On pikku projekti.”

“Olisin halunnut tulla tsekkaamaan talosi”, Jongdeok virnisti. ”Lähden iltapäivällä takaisin kotikonnuille.”

“Tulkaa Jongdaen kanssa huomenna”, Baekhyun hymyili. “Tarjoan sulle synttärikahvit.”

“Aigoo, sä muistit”, Jongdeok vinkaisi herttaisesti.

“Totta kai”, Baekhyun virnisti pilke silmä kulmassa. “Kerranhan sitä neljäkymmentä täyttää.” Jongdeok sähähti ärsyyntyneenä, mutta hymyili leveästi. Hänen 28-vuotissyntymäpäivänsä olisi huomenna.

Chanyeol jännittyi huomattavasti kahden tutun keskustellessa niistä näistä. Baekhyun huomasi sen ja kertoi isoäitinsä odottavan heitä. Jongdeok pahoitteli keskeytystä ja toivotti mukavaa iltaa.

“Ajakaa varovasti”, hän lisäsi ennen kuin astui pois auton ikkunalta. “Isoveli valvoo.”

Baekhyun peitti kasvonsa kädellään hävetessään heidät rauhaan jättävää miestä. Hän pyysi anteeksi kaikkea, mitä Deok oli lyhyen hetken aikana suustaan päästänyt.

“Oliko hän…”

“Jongdaen isoveli”, Baekhyun selvensin ennen kuin Yeol ehtisi ehdottaa mitään muuta.

“Ai”, Yeol lausahti. “Vaikutatte olevan läheisiä.” Baekhyun kertoi hänen olevan yhtä ihmisläheinen kaikkien kanssa. Se kuului hänen luoteenpiirteisiinsä.

“Mutta hän on mulle enemmän isoveli kuin oma hyungini”, Baek jatkoi hiljaa. Chanyeol painoi kaasua ja auto hautautui hiljaisuuteen.

* * *

Baekhyun hymyili nähdessään tuttujen maisemien lipuessa ohitse. Siitä oli pitkä aika, kun hän oli viimeksi käynyt isoäitinsä luona, mutta miljöö ei ollut muuttunut miksikään. Hänestä oli tuntunut koko elämänsä ajan, että paikka oli ajaton. Muu maailma pysyi kehityksessä mukana, mutta vuorien seudulla kaikki tuntui pysyvän paikoillaan, muuttumattomana, maagisesti samanlaisena.

Yeol huomasi Baekhyunin haikean, mutta onnellisen ilmeen. “Tapaatko sä usein käydä täällä?”

“En enää”, Baekhyun vastasi hiljaa, katumuksen kuuluessa kauas hänen äänestään. “Soulista tuli harvemmin lähdettyä muualle.” Yeol nyökkäsi hiljaa ja kääntyi navigaattorin neuvomaan suuntaan. Tie huononi ja alkoi sataa. Baekhyun rutisti kädessään olevaa kangaspäällistä lahjapakettia tiukasti ja purskahti itkuun.

Chanyeol pysäytti auton ja kääntyi katsomaan vierellään häpeillen nyyhkyttävää Baekia, joka oli laskenut kasvonsa alas, piilottaen itsensä mieheltä, joka olisi ehkä ansainnut nähdä hänestä senkin puolen.

”Onko kaikki hyvin?” Chanyeol ei osannut kysyä muuta. Baekhyun etsi nahkatakin taskusta paperia ja niisti nenänsä ennen kuin nosti päättäväisen katseensa takaisin ylös. Hän nyökkäsi ja lupasi kertoa myöhemmin. Chanyeol uskalsi painaa kaasua, mutta häntä arvellutti. Lähestyvään tilaan liittyi joku tarina, ja hän halusi saada tietää, mikä se oikein olisi.

Baekhyun kuivasi kasvojaan ja pelkäsi ajan loppuvan kesken. He eivät olleet enää kaukana isoäidin tilasta. Hänen suunnitelmanaan oli käydä halaamassa jo pitkän ajan hänestä erossa ollutta isoäitiään, antaa mukana tuomansa ruokatarvikepakkaus ja ottaa piano kyytiin. Hän ei halunnut tehdä vierailusta kovin pitkää, sillä ne kaikki muistot hajottaisivat hänet. Isoäiti oli ottanut Baekhyunin lähdön itseensä, eikä Baekhyun kestänyt katsella sitä syyttelyä kovin pitkään. Hän pyysi Chanyeolilta anteeksi etukäteen, selittämättä kummemmin, mitä hän sanoillaan oikein tarkoitti.

Chanyeol pysäytti auton vanhan ajan tyylisen yksikerroksisen talon eteen. Hän odotti, että Baekhyun astuisi ulos autosta, mutta mies pysyi liikkumattomana. Hoikat sormet liikkuivat liukkaan kankaan pinnalla hermostuneina ja katse tuijotti tyhjänä eteenpäin. Chanyeol tarttui miehen kylmistä sormista ja sai Baekhyunin katsomaan itseään. Yeol hymyili pienesti ja kysyi, mitä tilaan oikein liittyi.

”Mun elämäntarina on vaikea kaikille”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Isoäitini olisi halunnut käyttää kaikki varansa muhun. Mutta en mä olisi voinut antaa niin tapahtua. Sitten hänelle ei olisi jäänyt mitään.”

Chanyeol puristi miehen hoikkia sormia viestiäkseen, että tuki Baekia missä tahansa.

”Meidän välit ovat hieman hankalat, mutta se johtuu vain siitä, että hän on yhtä itsepäinen kuin mä”, Baekhyun hymyili sanojensa tehosteeksi. Häntä huvitti, sillä molemmat tekisivät mitä tahansa tehdäkseen toisen olosta paremman, ja se aiheutti heidän välillään usein kismaa.

”Oletko valmis?” Chanyeol kysyi ja irrotti turvavyön itseltään. Baekhyun pudisti päätään, mutta suostui tulemaan ulos autosta, jos pidempi menisi ensin. Chanyeol naurahti ja poistui autosta, haistellen raikasta vuoristojen puhdasta ilmaa.

Baekhyun nousi autosta ja tarttui oveen tärisevin käsin. Hän kantoi mukanaan tuomaansa lahjapakettia ja odotti, milloin häntä tultaisiin vastaan. Isoäiti kyllä huomasi aina, jos joku tulisi pihaan ja oli ovella vastassa ennen kuin kukaan oli sinne asti ehtinyt. Mutta ei tällä kertaa.

Chanyeol asteli odottavaisen Baekhyunin vierelle. ”Mennäänkö?” hän kysyi.

Baekhyun tarttui jo menossa olevan miehen hupparista ja veti hänet takaisin viereensä. ”Ehkä hän ei ole kotona.”

Chanyeol katsoi Baekia hämmentyneenä, ja raahasi tämän edemmäs pihaan. Baekhyun katseli ympärilleen ja totesi kovaan ääneen, ettei isoäiti taitanutkaan olla kotona.

”Etkö soittanut hänelle ensin?” Chanyeol kysyi kauhuissaan.

”Ei hänellä ole puhelinta”, Baekhyun murahti ja kokeili päästä sisään, mutta ovi oli lukossa. Voi perkele, hän ajatteli. Ulkovaraston avaimet olisivat sisällä. Lannistunut Baekhyun huokaisi ja istui terassille, vetäen lahjapaketin viereensä. Chanyeol seisoi miehen vieressä ja koitti katsella, näkisikö ikkunoista sisään.

”Osaatko sä tiirikoida?” Baekhyun kysyi ja nojasi käteensä. Hän tarttui vieressä olevaan isoon kiveen, ja nakkasi sen ympäröivää metsää kohden, turhautuneen karjaisun päästessä ulos sisimmästä.

”Ei varmaan pitäisi myöntää, kun tunnet virkavaltaa, mutta osaan”, Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun hyppäsi seisomaan ja tarttui Chanyeolia rinnuksista. Polttava katse silmissään hän tuijotti ja vaati miestä vannottamaan, ettei pilaillut Baekhyunin kustannuksella.

”Olen tosissani”, Chanyeol naurahti. ”Lyötiin poikien kanssa vetoa, kuka oppii avaamaan lukot nopeiten.”

Baekhyun veti edessään olevan pitkän miehen rajuun suudelmaan ja tuskin raaski erkaantua hänestä. Chanyeol ei olisi koskaan arvannut hänen taitojensa olevan päivän pelastus.

* * *

”Nopeampaa!” Baekhyun huudahti niin, että miljöö raikui. Chanyeol nosti selkänsä suoraan ja kääntyi katsomaan takanaan hätääntyneenä hoputtavaa miestä kurtistunein kulmin.

”Naapurit vielä luulevat, että ollaan varkaissa, jos hätäilet noin.”

”Aivan sama”, Baekhyun kivahti ja vannoi tarttuvansa itse tiirikkaan, jos vaan olisi kykeneväinen hoitamaan homman kotiin. Mutta ei hänellä ollut siihen tarvittavia taitoja.

Chanyeol yritti avata kaksiovisen varaston kahvoihin kahlittua munalukkoa parhaansa mukaan. Baekhyun jatkoi miehen selän takaa kuikkimista ja painautui tiukasti pidempää vasten. Hymy huulilla Yeol napsautti lukon auki ja joutui peittämään korvansa takana huutavan miehen vuoksi. Baekhyun työnsi hörökorvan kauemmas ovelta ja syöksyi pimeään varastoon. Hän hiljentyi nähdessään tilan olevan täynnä roinaa, jonka keskellä oli valkoiseen peitteeseen verhottu flyygeli. Baekhyunin flyygeli.

”Oho”, Chanyeol kommentoi tavaranpaljoutta. Varastossa leijailevat pölyhiukkaset saivat kurkun kutiamaan ja yskä ei ollut kaukana. Baekhyun raapi niskaansa mietteliäänä ja tuumi ääneen, miten projektissa olisi edettävä.

”Miten me saadaan se kärryyn?” Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun naurahti pidemmän viattomalle kysymykselle. Hän ei ollut ensikertaa näissä hommissa.

”Näet sitten”, hän sanoi ja potkaisi vieressään olevaa pahvilaatikkoa, joka kilahti ikävästi. Isoäidin varasto oli karmivan täynnä kaikkea, minkä hän halusi unohtaa.

”Mitä nopeampaa me saadaan tämä homma tehtyä, sen nopeampaa mä pääsen kiittämään sua siitä, mitä kaikkea olet tehnyt mun vuokseni tänään”, Baekhyun sanoi hennosti ja nuolaisi alahuultaan.Chanyeol selvitti kurkkuaan ja tarttui vieressään olevaan pahvilaatikkoon. Rento nauru kevensi tunnelmaa ja kaksikko ryhtyi tuumasta toimeen. Pahvilaatikot kasautuivat yhdelle seinustalle nättiin pinoon ja tie flyygelille oli nopeasti raivattu. Baekhyun rojahti väsyneenä pianon päälle ja sai pölykerroksen leviämään ympärilleen. Hän yski ja viittoi ilmaa voidakseen hengittää. Chanyeol nauroi vaaleanruskeatukkaiselle ja suki tämän tahriintunutta paitaa.

Baekhyun veti peitteen pois ja paljasti upean soittimensa Yeolille. Musta flyygeli ei ollut mennyt miksikään ajan saatossa, Baekhyun oli vannottanut isoäidilleen, että siitä täytyi pitää huolta. Ja niin hän oli tehnytkin.

Chanyeol huokaisi ihastuneena ja kuljetti sormiaan sileäpintaisella puulla, joka tuntui ensiluokkaiselta. Ei ihmekään, että Baekhyun sanoi soitinta aarteekseen.

”Eikö ole kaunis?” Baekhyun kysyi ja painautui Yeolin kylkeen.

”On”, Yeol sanoi ja hymyili haikeasti. Hän halusi tietää soittimen tarinan ja toivoi salaa, että Baekhyun olisi joskus halukaskertomaan siitä hänelle.

Baekhyun veti peitteen takaisin pianon suojaksi ja pyysi Yeolia hakemaan auton lähemmäs ja peruuttamaan siten, että kärryn takaosa olisi kolme metriä varaston ovensuusta. Hän lähti etsimään tarvittavaa vaneriliuskaa, jonka pitäisi olla jossain varaston perällä. Sitten heidän tarvitsisi vain pukata parisataa kiloinen flyygeli kyytiin, peittää se pressulla ja sitoa se kuljetusliinoilla kiinni. Suunnitelma oli täydellinen, ja se toimi - Baekhyun tiesi kokemuksesta.

”Jos päästät irti, niin mä tapan sut”, hän sanoi tiukasti, ja lupasi, että oli tosissaan.

* * *

Baekhyun rojahti olohuoneen sohvalle ja haukotteli leukansa melkein paikaltaan. Päivä oli ollut pitkä, fyysisiä hommia oli paljon ja viimein hänellä oli aikaa vain levätä. Oli tullut jo hämärää ja nälkäkin painoi päälle. Iltapalaksi oli pizzaa Chanyeolin pyynnöstä.

Heleä nauru kantautui miehen suusta, kun hän käänsi päätään vasemmalle. Hänestä tuntui, että unelmat olivat käymässä toteen. Olohuoneen kruunasi kaunis, musta flyygeli, jonka pinta kiilsi perinpohjaisen puunauksen ansioista kirkkaammin kuin koskaan.

Chanyeol kantoi mustaa istuinta kaksin käsin olohuoneeseen. Baekhyun seurasi huultaan purren, miten mies asetti istuimen oikeaan paikkaan ja katsoi aikaansaannostaan ylpeästi hymyillen. Yeol istui penkille ja laski sormensa valkoisille koskettimille. Baekhyun sulki silmänsä ja kuunteli kauniiden säveleiden leijumista tunnelmavalaistussa olohuoneessa.

Chanyeol soitti samaa kappaletta, jota hän oli soittanut leveilläkseen musiikkikahvilassa muutama viikko aikaisemmin. Baekhyun palasi muistoihinsa ja mietti, miten onnekas hän oli ollut löydettyään miehen rinnalleen. Hän oli todella kehittänyt tunteita hörökorvaa kohtaan ja tunsi surua, ettei osannut aina paljastaa, mitä hänen mielessään liikkui. Chanyeol oli hyvin avoin ihminen, hän taas oli kuoreensa sulkeutunut eikä halunnut jakaa asioitaan muiden kanssa. Mutta hän rakasti sitä, että Yeol hyväksyi hänen piirteensä ja kertoi ääneen sen olevan okei.

Baekhyun avasi silmänsä ja nousi ylös hiljaa. Hän veti yllään olleen ruutupaidan pois ja heitti sen sohvalle, välittämättä mihin vaatekappale halusi laskeutua. Hän käveli soittamiseen keskittyneen Yeolin luokse ja tarttui tämän oikeaan käteen. Hölmistynyt Chanyeol lopetti soittamisen ja katsoi syliinsä istuvaa vaalenaruskeatukkaista suurin silmin.

Baekhyun laski huulensa Chanyeolin alahuulelle ja suuteli tätä varovasti. Hän vei kätensä miehen niskaan ja pakahtui sisässään myrskyävistä tuntemuksista. Yeol vastasi suudelmaan ja siirsi kätensä Baekin t-paidan alle, kuljettaen sormiaan hoikan miehen selässä.

Baekhyun avasi silmänsä irtaannuttuaan häntä kaipaavista huulista. Hän katsoi senttien päässä olevaa miestä, jonka tummanruskeat silmät tuikkivat yhtälailla kuin hänenkin. Chanyeol oli kurkottamassa uuteen suudelmaan, mutta Baekhyun laski etusormensa hörökorvan huulille. Hölmistynyt Yeol nosti katseensa ujosti hymyilevään mieheen. Baekhyun tuli katumapäälle ja sulki suunsa, poistaen sormen miehen huulilta ja korvaten ne omillaan. Yeol vetäytyi kauemmas Baekin haluavista huulista, ja pyysi tätä kertomaan, mitä oli aikonutkin.

Baekhyun pudisti päätään ja kertoi sen olevan jotain turhaa. Hän suuteli miehen niskaa saadakseen tämän ajatukset pois hänen sanoistaan ja toivoi niiden sijaan tämän keskittyvän tekoihin. Yeol kuitenkin pysäytti hänet uudemman kerran ja vaati katsekontaktia.

”Mä todella haluaisin kuulla”, hän sanoi. Baekhyunin sisällä muljahti hänen erottaessa äänestä selkeän surun. Hänen silmänsä kostuivat välittömästi - hän ei todellakaan halunnut peitellä mieheltä mitään, varsinkin kun oli kyse positiivisista asioista, mutta hän ei voinut omalle persoonallisuudelle mitään.

”Teinkö mä jotain väärin?” Chanyeol kysyi hermostuneena. Baekhyun kielsi asian välittömästi ja pyysi anteeksi. Hän oli vaikean paikan edessä, mutta hän tiesi, että asioiden kertominen helpottuisi ajan myötä. Suurin askel oli aloittaminen, ja se sai hänet tuskaiseksi.

”Sano se vain, kyllä mä kestän”, Chanyeol sanoi ja kietoi molemmat kätensä miehen ympärille. Baekhyun empi, mietti, pitäisikö hänen sanoa jotain muuta kuin oli tarkoitus. Mutta se olisi valehtelemista, eikä hän halunnut.

”Mä taidan rakastaa sua”, hän sanoi ja painoi silmänsä kiinni. Chanyeol purskahti helpottuneeseen nauruun.

”Mä jo kuvittelin, että olet jättämässä mut”, hän sanoi. Baekhyun murahti tyytymättömänä, peittämättä kuitenkaan sitä, kuinka onnellinen hän sillä hetkellä oli.

”Sen suudelman jälkeenkö? Musta ainakin tuntui, että keikkaan siihen paikkaan”, hän sanoi hiljaa.

”Siksi mä ihmettelinkin”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Tuntuuko susta aina siltä?”

”Jotakuinkin”, Baekhyun myönsi hymyillen. Chanyeol ei malttanut odotta enempää, vaan kuroi heidän välissä olleet sentit umpeen, ja aiheutti Baekhyunille taas pienen sisäisen hyökyaallon.

”Sä teet mut onnelliseksi, Byun Baekhyun.”


	10. Chapter 10

Jongdae tervehti taukohuoneessa istuvaa Baekhyunia ja nappasi itselleen kupillisen kahvia. Baekhyun murahti ja jatkoi käteensä nojaamista.

”Mikä mättää?” kihatukkainen kysyi ja istui pyöreän pöydän ääreen, Baekia vastapäiselle paikalle.

”Mietin vain”, Baekhyun huokaisi väsyneesti ja nousi parempaan asentoon. Kauaa hän ei jaksanut esittää reipasta ja rojahti uudelleen pöytää vasten. Toinen käsi eksyi edessä olevalle kahvikupin kyljelle.

”Mitä?” Jongdae kysyi, kun mies ei alkanut selittää omasta tahdosta.

”Että oliko irtisanoutuminen virhe”, Baekhyun murahti. ”Rahalle olisi aina käyttöä.”

”Ainahan sä voit mennä ja pyytää lisää töitä. Tiedät, että sut pidettäisiin talossa mielellään”, Jongdae sanoi hymyillen. Baekhyun vastasi sanoihin pienellä hymyllä. Hän oli taitava työssään ja sen vuoksi oli ihme, että Bucheonin taidemuseosta ei ollut kuulunut yhtään mitään. Ehkä hänen pitäisi mennä paikan päälle esittäytymään ja kysymään suoraan, olisko töitä tarjolla. Tai sitten hän alkaisi myydä konservointipalveluja omissa nimissään. Yksityisyrittäjänä hänellä olisi joustavat työajat sekä mahdollisuus työskennellä kotona. Nyt, kun hänen työtilansakin oli valtavan kokoinen.

Jongdae huomasi Baekhyunin kasvoille kivunneen virnistyksen. Hän kiinnostui välittömästi toisen mielen liikkeistä ja vaati tietää, mitä tämä oli keksinyt.

”Kerron myöhemmin”, Baekhyun sanoi rennosti ja nousi juomaan kahvinsa loppuun. ”Täytyy mennä jatkamaan.”

Jongdae ei luovuttanut, vaan pinkaisi huoneesta poistuvan miehen perään. Baekhyun kiihdytti vauhtia ja melkein juoksi karkuun perässään ulisevaa kihratukkaista.

Kansallismuseon ala-aulaan astuessaan Baekhyun näki ovella jotain tuttua. Hän pysähtyi välittömästi ja antoi Jongdaelle mahdollisuuden saada hänet kiinni. Jongdae nauroi ja laski kätensä miehen olkapäälle, mutta vakavoitui nähdessään saman kuin Hyuniekin.

”Baekbeom hyung”, Jongdae murahti itsekseen. Baekhyun kuuli sanat ja mulkaisi miestä takanaan. Siitä oli varmaan kolme vuotta, kun Jongdae oli viimeksi nähnyt Baekien isoveljen.

”Eikö olekin?” Jongdae varmisti. Baekhyun nyökkäsi ja oli ottaa jalat alleen, mutta isoveli oli jo huomannut kaksikon ja ottanut kurssin kohti heitä.

”Baekhyun-ah!” Beom huudahti aulan toisesta päästä. Baekhyun nielaisi kovaäänisesti ja tunsi Jongdaen käden olkapäällään. Hän vilkaisi takanaan seisovaa, hennosti hymyilevää miestä, jonka silmistä paistoi rauhallisuus.

”Kuulin, että olet muuttanut takaisin Bucheoniin”, Beom henkäisi saavutettuaan kaksikon.

”Niin, sitten?” Baekhyun kysyi kärkkäästi. ”Miksi tulit tänne?”

Beom seisahtui paikalleen ja kertoi käyneensä Krisin luona siinä uskossa, että löytäisi pikkuveljensä sieltä, mutta kanadalaismies oli kertonut hänen palanneen kotikonnuilleen. Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan, pysytellen muuten kommentoimatta maisemanvaihdosta.

”Mitä asiaa sulla olisi ollut?” hän kysyi. ”Kun oikein vaivauduit tänne asti mua katsomaan.”

Beom vilkaisi Jongdaeen, mutta Baekhyun teki harvinaisen selväksi, että Jongdae saisi kuulla kaiken kaikesta.

”Tarvitsisin yösijan”, Beom sanoi häveten sanojaan.

”Soul on pullollaan hotelleja, kyllä jossain on varmasti tilaa”, Baekhyun tuhahti ja otti jo askeleen eteenpäin poistuakseen epämiellyttävästä tilanteesta.

”Odota”, Beom parahti. Baekhyun katsoi isoveljeään jännittyneenä. Siitä oli todella kauan, kun hän viimeksi oli kuullut miehen käyttävän vaativaa äänensävyä.

”Mulla ei ole rahaa”, vanhempi sanoi. Baekhyun repesi niin kovaan nauruun, että koko ala-aula raikui sen voimasta. Jongdae koitti hillitä ystävänsä asiatonta reaktiota.

”Isä maksaa sulle varmasti kuukauden asumisen”, Baekhyun murahti kylmästi. ”Niin kuin aina."

”Porukat sijoittivat munkin rahani”, Beom sanoi kulmat kurtussa. Baekhyunin suu sulkeutui.

”Mulla ei ole enää mitään.”

Jongdae katsoi Baekhyunia varovasti. Hän tiesi kaiken veljesten hankalista väleistä, eikä uskaltanut sanoa mitään.

”Mun remontti on vielä todella vaiheessa”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa, ja keräsi rohkeuttaan. ”Eikä mulla ole kuin kämäinen patja… Totta puhuen, hyung, mä en halua sua sinne.”

”Kyllä mä ymmärrän”, Beom henkäisi pahoillaan. ”Olen ollut melkoinen kusipää.”

”Ei ole sun vikasi, että äiti laittoi rahasi jakoon”, Baekhyun murahti. ”Hänellä on tapana tehdä vain huonoja valintoja.”

”Miten sä selvisit?” Beom kysyi.

”En mä vielä täysin olekaan selvinnyt siitä”, Baekhyun vastasi. ”Nyt mun täytyy mennä. Työt kutsuu.”

Baekbeom nyökkäsi ja jäi katsomaan pikkuveljensä perään haikea ilme kasvoillaan.

Baekhyun käveli nopeasti työhuoneeseen hämmentynyt Jongdae kannoillaan.

”Etkö ollut vähän liian jyrkkä?” hän kysyi. Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan. Hän ei luottanut omaan isoveljeensä tarpeeksi majoittaakseen hänet kotiinsa kaikkien niiden vuosien jälkeen.

”Kyllä hän jotain keksii”, Baek sanoi. ”Aina hän on keksinyt.”

”Jos hän on yhtä kekseliäs kuin sä, niin en epäile”, Jongdae hymyili pienesti.

”Hän on vielä enemmän.”

* * *

Baekhyun luonnosteli makuuhuoneen efektiseinää kovalla lyijykynällä. Hän liikutti kynää pelkän vaistonsa avulla, vaikka hänellä oli vihkoonkin suunniteltu versio kauniista koristekuviosta, joka kruunaisi huoneen tunnelman ja tekisi siitä persoonallisen. Hän oli viimein saanut järjestettyä aikaa projektin aloittamiselle, eikä hän malttanut odottaa, että saisi tarttua siveltimeen. Hän oli hakenut kassillisen maalitörppöjä rautakaupasta edellisenä iltana.

Makuuhuoneessa raikuva musiikki peitti alleen ovelta kantautuvat askelten äänet. Baekhyun tunsi kädet harteillaan ja alkoi huutaa kurkku suorana, antaen raisujen sanavalintojen kaikua huoneessa vielä pitkään.

Yllätysvisiitin tehnyt Chanyeol pyöräytti naama punaisena huutavan Baekhyunin ympäri ja pyysi anteeksi hiippailuaan. Baekhyun tuhahti ja kääntyi takaisin tekeleensä puoleen. Yeol painautui lyhyempää vasten ja seurasi tämän puuhia kiinnostuneena, kunnes hänen tuli taas ikävä tulisen Baekin kuumia huulia. Hän liukui lyhyemmän eteen, estäen tätä keskittymästä työhönsä.

Baekhyun parahti ärsyyntyneenä ja yritti kiertää jättiläisen, mutta tällä oli muut mielessä. Chanyeol katsoi lyhyempää viekkaasti silmiin ja vei kätensä Baekhyunin niskaan. Tämä laski seinää kohti ojentamansa sivellintä pitelevän käden alas ja oli sulaa siihen paikkaan, kun pitkän miehen täyteläiset huulet laskeutuivat hänen omilleen. Yhtäkkiä Baekhyunia ei kiinnostanut maalaaminen laisinkaan.

Chanyeol tarttui hoikkien sormien välissä olevaan pitkävartiseen siveltimeen ja laski sen sivupöydälle, jonka päälle oli levitetty eilistä sanomalehteä. Baekhyun suuteli miestä kovempaa ja mumisi, kun Yeol tarttui hänen takapuoleensa. Baekhyun otti askeleen taaksepäin ja teki selväksi, ettei hän aikonut maalata enää. Chanyeol nauroi innostuneen toisen huulia vasten ja vetäytyi kauemmas. Hämmentynyt Baekhyun puri huultaan seuratessaan, miten pitkä mies sulki avonaiset maalipurkit niihin kuuluvilla kansilla. Lämmin aalto kulki hänen sisässään ja sydän pampatti tuhatta ja sataa. Hänestä tuntui, että hän oli rakastunut pitkään hörökorvaan, joka otti huomioon hänen lisäksi myös hänen omaisuutensa. Voisiko parempaa ollakaan?

Baekhyun vetäisi harmaahupparisen miehen mukaansa ja kaatui takanaan olevalle parisängylle. Chanyeol kohautti kulmiaan vihjailevasti ennen kuin kömpi Baekhyunin päälle.

* * *

Baekhyun nojasi käteensä ja selasi sisustuslehteä keittiön pöydän ääressä. Chanyeol nautti aamukahviaan kaikessa hiljaisuudessa ja seurasi, miten miehen ilme muuttui riippuen siitä, miellyttivätkö lehden sivuilla esitetyt tyylit häntä. Baekhyun mutisi itsekseen kuvissa käytetyistä maaleista ja kommentoi ääneen, miten hän oli nähnyt rautakaupassa käydessään kyseisillä maaleilla maalattuja näytepintoja. Hän ei ollut vakuuttunut lopputuloksesta.

Chanyeol nauroi toisen käytökselle. “Olet hassu.”

Baekhyun nosti katseensa ylös vastapäisellä paikalla istuvaan mieheen ja ilmeili kysyvästi. Yeol hörähti uudelleen ja toisti sanansa. Baekhyun tuhahti toisen höpöpuheille ja käänsi lehden sivua.

Ulko-oveen käyvä koputus jäädytti kaksikon paikoilleen. Baekhyun tuijotti suurisilmäistä Chanyeolia jännittyneenä. Hörökorva pälyili ympärilleen uskaltamatta kääntää päätään.

“Odotatko jotakuta?” hän kysyi ja nousi ylös uteliaisuuden ottaessa vallan.

“En”, Baekhyun sanoi ja seurasi pidempää. Yhteistuumin he hiipivät lähemmäs eteistä ja kurkistelivat, josko he näkisivät jostain ikkunan raosta, kuka kylään oli oikein tulossa.

“Jätitkö taas portin auki?” Chanyeol kysyi. Hän käveli hitaasti eteenpäin, Baekhyunin pysyessä suojassa hänen selkänsä takana.

“En”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hän oli varma, että oli lukinnut portin ennen kuin oli alkanut nukkumaan edellisenä iltana.

“Avaanko?” Chanyeol kysyi ja käveli ovelle itsevarmoin askelin. Baekhyun laski hoikat sormet nenälleen ja mietti hetken ennen kuin nyökkäsi. Tuskin kukaan oli tullut häntä tappamaan.

Chanyeol avasi ulko-oven ja katsoi sen toisella puolella seisovaa vaaleanruskeatukkaista miestä odottavaisena silmiin. Baekhyunin sormet liukuivat nenältä suun eteen, hänen pidätellessä pokkaansa seuratessaan ovella tapahtuvaa jokseenkin kiusallista hetkeä. Hämmentynyt Baekbeom katsoi pitkää miestä ja pahoitteli, ettei hänellä ollut vieläkään rahaa.

“Mistä on kyse?” Baekhyun kysyi ja astui esiin eteisen syvyyksistä. Beom huokaisi helpotuksesta ja kertoi luuleensa eksyneen aivan väärään osoitteeseen.

“Miten sä osasit tulla tänne?” Baekhyun laajensi kysymystään.

“Kyselin vähän”, Beom sanoi ja palautti katseensa ovensuussa seisovaan pitkään mieheen, jota oli vaikea ohittaa. “Kumpi täällä asuu, sä vai hän?”

“Mä”, Baekhyun vastasi. “Mitä asiaa?”

“Olen menossa kotiin ja ajattelin poiketa… Se nyt oli vain sellainen tyhmä päähänpisto”, Beom henkäisi.

“Pääsit kuitenkin portista sisään ilman ongelmia”, Baekhyun murahti. “Mulla ei ole sulle majapaikkaa, valitan.”

“Kyllä mä ymmärrän”, Beom sanoi hiljaa ja otti askeleen taaksepäin. “Anteeksi, että mä häiritsin.”

Chanyeol kääntyi katsomaan takanaan seisovaa Baekhyunia, jonka suu oli kiristynyt tiukaksi viivaksi. Beom tunsi tilanteen olevan huono ja lupasi lähteä jatkamaan matkaa. Baekhyun nyökkäsi ja käski Yeolia sulkemaan oven. Vastahakoisesti hän teki työtä käskettyä ja he olivat taas kaksin.

“Mistä tunnet hänet?” Baekhyun kysyi ja hieroi ohimoaan. Hän oli yhtäkkiä stressaantunut.

“Hän kävi pari päivää sitten ravintolassa, eikä hänen kortillaan ollut katetta”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Luulin ensin, että se on joku häiriö, mutta tarkistin asian eikä hänen kortillaan ole yhtään rahaa.”

“Hyung sanoi, että hän on rahaton”, Baekhyun murahti. “Mutta mun on jotenkin vaikea uskoa. Hän on se kultamussukka meistä kahdesta…”

“Hän on veljesi?” Chanyeol kysyi ihmeissään ja osoitti ulko-oven suuntaan. Hänen mielestään heissä kahdessa oli hyvin vähän yhdennäköisyyttä. “Missä vanhempasi asuvat?”

“Täällä Bucheonissa”, Baekhyun vastasi, vaikka ei olisi halunnut. “Tässä jonkin matkan päässä.”

Chanyeol ymmärsi pysyä vaiti. Hän oli jo oppinut, ettei Baekhyun ollut mikään avoin kirja elämänsä suhteen.

Baekhyun palasi keittiöön, lehtensä ääreen lannistuneena. Häntä ei enää huvittanut haaveilla olohuoneen seinämaalauksista tai muustakaan. Beom oli taas pilannut päivän.

* * *

Baekhyun astui ulos autosta ja kumartui katsomaan kuskin paikalla istuvaa Yeolialämpimästi hymyillen. “Kiitos kyydistä.”

“Ei mitään”, Chanyeol vastasi ja tapasi toisen katseen. Hymy tarttui välittömästi.

“Tuletko illalla luokseni?” Baekhyun kysyi. “Katsotaan leffaa?”

“Joo”, Chanyeol sanoi ja vilkaisi kelloa. “Täytyy rientää töihin, isä odottaa.”

“Hauskaa työpäivää”, Baekhyun sanoi ja sulki auton oven. Hän peruutti askeleen taaksepäin ja seurasi katseellaan, miten Yeol kaasutti pois. Syvä huokaus karkasi miehen suusta, hänellä oli jo ikävä.

Baekhyun kääntyi ympäri ja loihti kasvoilleen päättäväisen ilmeen. Hän asteli sisään Coffee beanin liikkeeseen ja haki juotavaa. Hän etsi Krisiä katseellaan ja bongasi hänet kahvilan perimmäisestä pöydästä. Siistiin pukuun sonnustautunut kanadalaismies huomasi ystävänsä ja heilautti tälle kättään rennosti. Baekhyun rynnisti pöytään ja istui vauhdikkaasti alas vastapäiselle paikalle. Kris katsoi häneen hölmistyneenä.

“Kerro mulle, kuinka huono idea on alkaa myymään konservointipalveluita Bucheonin taidemuseolle”, Baekhyun sanoi. Kris kohotti asentoaan ja laski kädessään olleen jääkahvin tummanmahonkiselle pöydälle.

“Kerro lisää”, hän sanoi. Baekhyun nyökkäsi innostuneesti ja kaivoi muistikirjan olkalaukustaan. Hän selitti tutkineensa edellisenä iltana Bucheonin taidemuseon palveluita, ja tuli siihen tulokseen, ettei paikassa ollut omaa konservaattoria. Siksi hänen avoimeen hakemukseensa ei oltu vastattu, hän tuumi.

“Voisin alkaa myymään itseäni konservaattorin nimellä”, Baekhyun sanoi. Kris kurtisti kulmiaan ja mietti.

“Olet tunnettu maalari, älä unohda sitä”, hän sanoi.

“En edes maalaa enää niin paljoa”, hän murahti.

“Niin, koska rilluttelet sen pitkän hörökorvan kanssa”, Kris murahti. Baekhyun tuijotti miestä hämmentyneenä.

“Jongdae kertoi”, Kris parahto. “En voi uskoa, että olet jättänyt jotain kertomatta mulle.”

“Epärelevanttia”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Tein vähän tutkimusta ja päädyin 19000 wonin tuntipalkkaan.”

“Entä, jos et saa yhtään toimeksiantoa?” Kris kysyi epäillen.

“Sit mä maalaan, niin kuin tähänkin asti.”

“Tarvitsetko mainostoimiston numeron?” Kris kysyi ja kaivoi puhelimensa esiin. Baekhyun etsi kynän ja kirjoitti numeron moleskinen karhealle sivulle.

“Musta tuntuu, että tämä on hyvä juttu”, Baekhyun myhäili.

“Toivotaan niin”, Kris sanoi ja tarttui jääkahviinsa. Baekhyun laski muistikirjan takaisin laukkuun ja rentoutui. Töiden loppuminen Soulissa ei pelottanut enää niin paljoa.

“No, kuka se on?” Kris kysyi yhtäkkiä.

“Kuka?”

“Poikaystäväsi.”

Baekhyun hieraisi niskaansa hermostuneena. Hän empi, vaikka ei olisi tarvinnut. Kris oli hänen läheisin ystävänsä, kyllä hänelle voisi kertoa.

“Yksi Chanyeol. Hänen perheensä omistaa ravintolan Bucheonissa, ja yhden kahvilan Hongdaessa.”

“Miksi me ei olla sitten siellä?” Kris kysyi.

“Just siksi”, Baekhyun sanoi hampaidensa välistä. Kris hörähti hölmistyneenä ja valui mietteisiinsä.

“Chanyeol… enpä ole tavannut yhtään…”

Kris huomasi Baekhyun huolesta kurtussa olevat kulmat. “Vaivaako sua vielä jokin?”

“En ole vieläkään löytänyt virhettä budjetistani. Kaksi milliä on hukassa ja se vain. Lisäksi isoveljeni pölähti eilen eteeni ja kertoi, ettei hänellä ole yhtään rahaa. Mun talo on vieläihan sekaisin ja mulla on niin helvetin kova ikävä sua…” Baekhyun lateli ja huokaisi kovaan ääneen päästyään litanjan loppuun. Kris taputti miestä kevyesti olkapäälle ja kertoi tämän hoitaneen asiansa todella hyvin.

“Sä olet tässä hulinassa saanut hankittua asumiskelpoisen kodin, varasuunnitelman työllistymisellesi ja rinnallesi kumppanin. Moniko olisi samassa ajassa saanut hoidettua edes yhden noista asioista.”

Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan. “Ehkä.”

“Totta se on”, Kris sanoi ja virnisti perään vienosti. “Mullakin on ollut ikävä sua. Olen järjestellyt asioita ja miettinyt, lähtisinkö käymään Kiinassa.”

“Kauanko meinaat olla?” Baekhyun kysyi. Kris kohautti olkiaan.

“Viikon, kuukauden, vuoden…”

Baekhyun ryysti juomaansa ja koitti olla näyttämättä mielipahaansa, mutta se paistoi kauas. Kris huokaisi ja laski valtavan kätensä Baekhyunin olkapäälle.

“Sun elämäsi on nyt Bucheonissa. Äläkä unohda, että mulle voi aina soittaa”, Kris sanoi hymyillen. Baekhyun puri huultaan ja nosti vetiset silmänsä edessä istuvaan mieheen.

“Laitan asunnon kuun vaihteessa vuokralle”, Kris sanoi.

“Entä työsi?” Baekhyun kysyi. Kris oli hyvin pitkälle freelancer, hän sai tehdä mitä sattui sillä hetkellä huvittamaan.

“Toisarvoista. Menen äitini luokse ensin ja katson sitten. Hän ei voi kovin hyvin.”

“Kerro terveisiä”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa, jännittyneenä.

“Mä kerron”, Kris sanoi ja vilkaisi puhelimeensa. “Mun täytyy lähteä käymään pankissa. Nähdään taas.”

“Nähdään”, Baekhyun sanoi ja seurasi, miten pitkä mies keräsi kamppeensa ja häipyi. Baekhyun ei jaksanut estää itseään itkemästä. Häntä pelotti, miten hän tulisi pärjäämään elämässä ilman Krisiä. Hän oli ollut miehen tuki ja turva niin monta vuotta.

“Älä unohda, että sulla on Chanyeol. Avautuisit hänelle ja luottaisit häneen”, Krisin ääni sanoi takaa. Baekhyun nieli kyyneleensä ja pyyhki silmänsä kuiviksi ennen kuin kääntyi katsomaan pitkää ystäväänsä, joka ei ollutkaan vielä poistunut kahvilasta. Krisin silmät liikkuivat nopeaan tahtiin ja hänkin piteli kyyneleitään.

“Mulla ei ole koskaan ollut pikkuveljeä, mutta sä olet mulle sellainen. Mä en koskaan, en koskaan, tule unhoittamaan sua”, Kris henkäisi ja laski katseensa maahan.

“Menehän nyt”, Baekhyun sanoi ja työnsi miestä kauemmas itsestään, nuarahtaen nolona perään tunteenpurkaukselleen.

“En, ennen kuin lupaat, ettet päästä sitä miestä otteestasi”, Kris vaati. Baekhyun nielaisi epävarmana.

“Mä tunnen sut, Byun. Et päästä ketä tahansa lähellesi.”

“Mä lupaan”, Baekhyun sanoi itsevarmana. Kris hymyili, nyökkäsi ja poistui kahvilasta nopein askelin. Baekhyun puhalsi ilmaa keuhkoistaan ja nakkasi muovipillin kauemmas itsestään.

“Voi helvetti.”


	11. Chapter 11

Baekhyun astui sisään Cafebakin ulko-ovesta ja katsoi uteliaana ympärilleen. Ravintolassa soiva hiljainen, rauhallinen taustamusiikki ja himmeä valaistus saivat myöhäisillan tuntumaan maagiselta. Baek ei voinut vastustaa kiusausta katsomasta myös pienen lavan suuntaan, jossa soittajaa vailla olevat instrumentit oikein huusivat häntä luokseen.

“Tervetuloa.“ Miehen ääni havahdutti ovelle jämähtäneen Baekhyunin todellisuuteen. Hän irrotti otteensa metallisesta kahvasta ja hymyili hämmentyneenä.

“Suljemme kohta, mutta vielä ehdit tilata jotain juotavaa. Pikkusuolaiset laitettiin jo pois”, tiskin takana seisova mies tummasankaisissa silmälaseissa ja tyylikkäässä työvaatetuksessa sanoi. Baekhyun puhdisti kurkkuaan.

“Yeolieta mä tulin…” hän sanoi häpeissään ja käveli sisemmäs kahvilaan, katse tiskin yllä olevassa suuressa menussa. “Voisin ottaa kupillisen jääteetä, sitruunaa.”

“Chanyeol-ah!”mies karjaisi takahuoneeseen. Vaimea murahdus kantautui vastaukseksi. Baekhyun virnisti itsekseen, hän ei ollut maininnut olevansa Soulissa niin myöhään.

Chanyeol käveli ulos takahuoneesta katse kuiteissa ja paperinivaskassa. Hän oli jemmannut lyijykynän korvansa taakse, näky sai Baekhyunin hymyilemään. Mies katsahti kysyvästi isäänsä päin, ja näki myös Baekhyunin istuvan läheisessä pöydässä. Isä ojensi kupin sitruunajääteetä pojalleen, joka otti juoman vastaan pompoteltuaan ensin kuitteja ja muita papereita kädestä toiseen.

Baekhyun tervehti hänelle tarjoilevaa hörökorvaa hiljaa.

“Mitä sä täällä?” Chanyeol kysyi ja ojensi juoman Baekille. “Tai siis… eikö mun pitänyt tulla sun luokse?”

“Olin lähistöllä”, Baekhyun hymyili. “Hengasin Jongdaen kanssa .”

Chanyeol istui alas pyöreän pöydän ääreen ja seurasi hymyillen, miten Baekhyun nautti juomastaan.

“Pääsen kohta”, Yeol sanoi ja vilkaisi kuittipinoa käsiensä alla. “Kunhan selvitän nämä.”

“Ei mitään kiirettä”, Baekhyun hymyili. “Voin odottaa sua täällä, jos ei haittaa.”

“Ei haittaa”, Chanyeolin isä vastasi ennen kuin Channie itse ehti avata suutaan. Hän hymyili typertyneenä isänsä käytökselle.

“Tarvitsetko apua noiden kanssa?” Baekhyun kysyi varovasti. Hän ei halunnut olla päällekäyvä tai liian kiinnostunut toisten bisneksistä, mutta numeroiden pyörittely oli hänen erikoisalaansa maalaamisen ohella.

“Kyllä mä pärjään, kiitos vaan”, Yeol henkäisi ja nousi ylös. “Mun on mentävä takaisin toimistoon.”

“Tottakai”, Baekhyun sanoi hymyillen ja seurasi, miten Yeol livahti sinne, mistä oli tullutkin.

Yeolin isä ei saanut katsetta irti Baekista. Tämä tunsi itsensä kiusalliseksi ollessaan kahvilan ainoa asiakas, tai jotain sinne päin.

“Mitä teet työksesi?” mies tiskin takaa kysyi rikkoen hiljaisuuden. Baekhyun säpsähti yhtäkkistä kysymystä ja kokosi itsensä nopeasti ennen kuin vastasi. Ihme kyllä, häntä ei epäröittänyt kertoa faktoja itsestään.

“Olen konservaattori Soulin taidemuseossa vielä pari viikkoa. Olen vasta muuttanut takaisin Bucheoniin, olen hakenut uutta työtä hetken aikaa.”

“Kiinnostavaa”, isä hymyili. “Mitä vanhempasi tekevät työkseensä?“

“Isäni on liiketalousneuvoja ja äiti pankkiiri”, Baekhyun vastasi. “He molemmat ovat olleet töissä Bucheonin keskuspankissa melkein kolmekymmentä vuotta.”

Isä Park nyökkäsi hymyillen, ja poistui takahuoneeseen töittensä perässä. Chanyeol ilmaantui salin puolelle melkein heti sen perään. Miehellä oli takki päällä ja olkalaukku mukana. Baekhyun joi juomansa nopeasti loppuun ja kysyi, minne hän voisi jättää tyhjän lasin. Chanyeol otti astian vastaan ja laski sen tiskialtaaseen.

“Isä! Me lähdetään nyt!” Yeol huusi takahuonetta kohti. Perältä kuului vain hyväksyvä äännähdys.

“Oli kiva tavata, herra Park“, Baekhyun huusi perään. Chanyeol naurahti sydämellisesti.

“Kuten myös”, isä huusi. “Tervetuloa uudelleen.”

”Hän on kiva”, Baekhyun sanoi Yeolille, joka nyökkäsi itsevarmasti.

“Niin on.”

* * *

Baekhyunin olisi tehnyt mieli tarttua Chanyeolia kädestä heidän kävellessä kohti oikeaa rakennusta. Hän oli yllättänyt Yeolin autossa kertomalla, että haluaisi viettää yön hänen luonaan Soulissa, jos siitä ei olisi mitään vaivaa. Chanyeol oli toivottanut miehen tervetulleeksi luokseen samalla sekunnilla.

“Ihana ilta”, Baekhyun sanoi ja sulki silmänsä heidän kävellessä eteenpäin pimeässä kevätillassa, joka oli lämpimin aikoihin. Kesä oli aivan nurkan takana.

Chanyeol nyökkäsi vaisusti hymyillen ja näytti valuvan takaisin ajatuksiinsa. Kai hän oli väsynyt illan työvuorosta, tai hämmentynyt siitä, että Baekhyun oli tullut häntä vastaan. Baekhyun ei voinut kuin arvailla.

Rohkeutensa kerättyään Baekhyun hivutti kätensä Chanyeolin sormia vasten. Mies hätkähti tuntiessaan hapuilevat sormet omillaan ja kääntyi katsomaan Baekia, kun tämä tarttui hänen käteensä, punastellen kuin teini-ikäinen tyttö. Chanyeol ei vetänyt kättä pois, mikä huojensi Baekhyunin olotilaa.

“Vaivaako sua jokin?” Baekhyun kysyi varovasti.

Chanyeol katseli ympärilleen.

“Tulinko mä sittenkin huonoon aikaan?” Baekhyun höllensi otetta Yeolin kädestä. Mies puristi Baekhyunin kättä tiukemmin.

“En tiedä haluatko kuulla tätä, mutta —”

“Kerro vain”, Baekhyun puhui päälle ja vilkaisi jännittynyttä Yeolia pikaisesti. Tämä empi selvästi, mietti ääneen, olisiko viisasta kertoa, mutta päätti kuitenkin avata suunsa. Asia olisi muuten kalvanut koko illan.

“Veljesi sattui käymään kahvilassa aikaisemmin tänään”, Chanyeol paljasti. Baekhyun nielaisi hermostuneena, mutta koitti peitellä sisimmät tunteensa. Isoveli ei kuulunut hänen lempiasioihinsa.

“Hän pahoitteli edelleen olevansa kykenemätön maksamaan ostamaansa lounasta”, Chanyeol sanoi. “Luulen, että hän on melkoisessa kusessa.”

“Jos hän pyytää sulta palvelusta, älä suostu”, Baekhyun sanoi päättäväisesti. “Hän on aikuinen ihminen ja itse vastuussa omien mokiensa korjaamisesta. Ei ole meidän vika, jos hän on antanut äidin tehdä jälleen huonoja sijoituksia.”

Chanyeol murahti hiljaa.

“Hyung tietää, että olet ystäväni, ja yrittää käyttää sua hyväkseen ottaakseen yhteyttä muhun”, Baekhyun arveli. Chanyeol pysäytti hänet vähän ennen asuinrakennuksen ulko-ovea ja laski molemmat kädet Baekhyunin olkavarsille.

“Hän on veljesi”, Yeol henkaisi. “Kaikesta huolimatta.”

“Älä murehdi, kyllä hän pärjää”, Baekhyun pyysi. “Ei pilattaisi iltaa vatvomalla Beom hyungista. Mä voin kyllä maksaa sen annoksen, jos se siitä on kiinni.”

“Kymppi sinne tai tänne”, Chanyeol parahti. “En vain pääse yli hänen luovuttaneesta katseestaan.”

* * *

Baekhyun katseli uteliaana ympärilleen. Hän oli kuvitellut Yeolin asunnon sisustusta monta kertaa, mutta ei ollut päässyt lähellekään totuutta. Valkoiset seinät hohkivat kirkkautta kuin ne olisi vasta pesty ja puunattu viimeisen päälle. Jokainen huonekalu oli suorassa linjassa muihin nähden ja tavarat siististi paikoillaan. Olohuoneessa oli pari taulua, seinustalla pari kitaraa, sähkökitara ja akustinen soitin. Kirjahylly oli kapea eikä siinä ollut kuin pari kirjaa, muuten se oli täytetty väljästi koriste-esineillä ja valokuvilla perheestä. Baekhyunia hymyilytti.

“Sä todella vihaat kaaosta”, hän henkäisi ja asteli varovasti ympäriinsä. Chanyeol riisui vaatteitaan siististi naulakkoon ja mumisi vastaukseksi.

“Oletko koskaan lukenut Konmari-kirjaa? Todella kätevä opus”, Yeol sanoi ja liukui keittiöön, napsauttaen kattolampun päälle katkaisijasta ohi kulkiessaan. Baekhyun kääntyi katsomaan miestä upeassa keittiössä, jonka keittiökaakelit olivat tummanharmaasta marmorista, kuten myös keittiön työtasojen jasaarekkeen pinnat. Jääkaappi oli musta, myös mikro, kahvinkeitin ja riisinkeitin sointuivat värimaailmaan.

“Vau”, Baekhyun henkäisi ja asteli lähemmäs. “Tosi hieno.”

“Mikä?” Chanyeol kysyi, pidellen nauruaan.

“Tää kämppä”, Baekhyun henkäisi haltioissaan. “Olisi pitänyt tulla aikaisemmin.”

“Kaverini suunnitteli tämän”, Chanyeol tokaisi. “Teki kaiken opiskeluprojektina. Maksoin työstä varmaan 65 prosenttia.”

“Ai sellainenkin on mahdollista”, Baekhyun mietiskeli ääneen. Chanyeol kaivoi pullon punaviinia ja avasi sen tottuneesti.

“En tiedä, kuinka yleistä se on. Tarjoutui vain mahdollisuus, niin tartuin siihen.”

“Ihan oikein”, Baekhyun hymyili ja tarttui hennosti kapeakaulaiseen punaviinilasiin, jonka Yeol oli laskenut hänen eteensä. Hän seurasi punaisen, kevyen näköisen juoman valumista lasiin ja kiitti, kun kuusi senttilitraa oli kupissa. Chanyeol kaatoi itsellekin ja laski avonaisen pullon hieman syrjemmäs kaksikosta.

“Onko tämä omistusasunto vai vuokra?” Baekhyun kysyi kiinnostuneena.

“Oma”, Chanyeol vastasi rennosti.

“Viihdytkö?”

“Todella hyvin.”

Baekhyun hiljentyi juomaan viiniä pienin siemauksin. Juomassa oli tunkkainen jälkimaku, vaikka ulkonäkö vihjaili muuta.

“Mikä sai sut tulemaan Souliin tänään?” Chanyeol kysyi.

“Kävin tapaamassa Kris hyungia. Hän on lähdössä Kiinaan epämääräiseksi ajaksi, ja se hermostuttaa mua.”

Chanyeol hymyili vienosti ja siirtyi keittiön puolelta Baekhyunin vierelle.

“Hän on kuitenkin läheisin mun hyungeista ja suuri apu mun elämässä”, Baekhyun myönsi silmät vapisten japuristi lasin ohutta jalkaa tiukemmin otteessaan.

“Onneksi puhelimet on keksitty”, Chanyeol sanoi ja tarttui Baekhyunia kädestä. “Mennään sohvalle.”

Baekhyun otti juomansa mukaan ja asettui nahkaiselle sohvalle, joka oli luultua pehmeämpi. Hän etsi mukavan asennon ja odotti, että Yeol avaisi keskustelun uudelleen. Hän ei tiennyt, mikä tilanteessa oli jotenkin ahdistavaa. Ehkä se johtui paikasta, jossa hän ei ollut aikaisemmin käynyt. Vaikka ei se yleensä.

“Jongdae jää nyt yksin taidemuseolle”, Baekhyun huokaisi pettyneenä.

“Hän vaikuttaa sen verran sosiaaliselta ihmiseltä, ettette voi olla ainoita hänen työkavereistaan”, Yeol ihmetteli ja raapi niskaansa.

“No lähimmät”, Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan.

“Eiköhän hän pärjää”, Yeol naurahti. Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan.

“Hän yleensä tekee työnsä hyvin. Se olen mä, joka niitä ongelmia aiheuttaa.”

Chanyeol repesi hellään nauruun, vaikka Baekhyunin mielestä tilanteessa ei ollut mitään hauskaa. Ei ollut hänen vikansa, että kärpäset lentelivät ympäriinsä keväällä, kun joku oli unohtanut putsata pajan ilmastointiventtiilit ajoissa. Siinä kärpäsiä huitoessaan hän oli kaatanut kupin kahvia ja sotkenut pari tärkeää dokumenttia. Sen jälkeen kahvia ei ollut saanut viedä ulos kahvihuoneesta.

“Mä olen aika kömpelö välillä”, Baekhyun sanoi nolona.

“Sitä sattuu”, Chanyeol naurahti. “Et ole ainoa.”

”Lohduttavaa kuulla.”

* * *

Baekhyun heräsi päivänvalon valaisemassa huoneessa. Hän haisteli ilmaa ja tirskahti onnellisena. Edellinen ilta oli venynyt pitkäksi, hän ja Chanyeol olivat käyttäneet puoli yötä johonkin paljon parempaan kuin nukkumiseen. Hiljaiset kuiskaukset, uteliaat katseet ja herkät suudelmat pyörivät muistikuvissa ja saivat posket punoittamaan. Sydän hänen rinnassaan läpätti kuin vastarakastuneella, ikävä toisen huulia oli suuri.

Chanyeol oli herännyt jo, paikka vieressä oli tyhjä. Peitto oli siirretty syrjään ja tyyny oli pudonnut lattialle. Baekhyun oli varmaan huitaissut sen vahingossa pois oikealta paikalta. Tuoreen kahvin tuoksu kantautui keittöstä ja houkutteli miestä nousemaan sängystä. Baekhyun koitti tasata ilmeensä, mutta ei pystynyt lopettamaan hymyilemistä. Hän oli onnellinen.

”Huomenta”, Chanyeol huhuili keittiöstä. Baekhyun käveli hitaasti käytävältä keittiön puolelle, tervehtien hörökorvaa hennolla hymyllä. Aamiainen oli katettu, saareke pursusi toinen toistaan näyttävämpiä sivuannoksia. Baekhyun ei ollut uskoa silmiään. Kattaus näytti enemmän viiden tähden hotellin panostukselta, ei tavallisen kotikeittiön antimilta.

“Jos haluat käydä suihkussa, niin pyyhkeitä löytyy eteisen kaapista”, Chanyeol sanoi hymyillen ja kääntyi paistinpannun puoleen. Baekhyun painautui pitkän miehen lihaksikasta selkää vasten ja vei huulensa tämän kaulaan. Chanyeol vempuili irti hampaitaan liian innokkaasti käyttävän miehen otteesta ja painoi hänet tiukasti jääkaappia vasten. Baekhyunin silmät liekehtivät samaan tapaan kuin viisi tuntia sitten.

“Jäät kohta ilman aamiaista”, Yeol varoitti ja hieroi punaisten jälkien peittämää kaulaansa. Baekhyun puri huultaan, liu’utti jalkansa Yeolin polvitaipeeseen ja veti miehen kiinni itseensä. Nälkäiset huulet löysivät paikkansa nopeasti.

Yeol kääntyi innokkaasti rätisevää paistinpannua kohti. Baekhyun huokaisi pettyneenä ja ilmoitti painelevansa suihkuun. Chanyeol suukotti häntä nopeasti ennen kuin ajoi hänet huudon kanssa ulos keittiöstä.

* * *

Baekhyun käveli jännittyneenä Siheungin poliisilaitoksen etuovesta sisään hämärähköön aulatilaan. Hän bongasi nuoren, silmälasipäisen naisen lasitetun tiskin takana ja käveli päättäväisesti luukulle. Nutturalle hiuksensa koonnut nainen nosti pyöreät silmänsä Baekhyuniin, jonka suu oli avautunut naisen kauneudesta. Hänen piirteissään oli jotain tuttua. Niin kuin hän olisi nähnyt tämän joskus aikaisemmin.

“Miten voin auttaa?” nainen kysyi pehmeällä äänellä. Baekhyun ravisti itsensä takaisin todellisuuteen ja nojasi tiskiin olkapäällään, näyttäen mahdollisimman coolilta.

“Onko Kim Jongdeok paikalla?”

Nainen näpytteli tietokonetta hetken ja mutisi samalla tavalla kuin kaikki muutkin virkailijat. Baekhyun seurasi naisen toimia tarkkaan, hän yleensä pääsi läpi helposti, mutta tämä uusi nainen vaikutti tiukalta.

“Hän on työpisteellään”, nainen vastasi ja nosti katseensa pois ruudusta. Baekhyun oli jo menossa. Nopein askelin hän paineli pitkin suoraa käytävää, jonka varrella oli useita ovia. Hän etsi tiensä avokonttoriin ja henkäisi nähdessään hyungin naputtelemassa raportteja järjestelmään. Hän tervehti häneen huomiota kiinnittäneitä poliiseja ja hiipi Jongdeokin luokse.

“Dongsaeng”, Deok lausui keskittyneellä äänellä. “Ota kuppi kahvia ja istu alas. Tässä menee hetki.”

Baekhyun teki työtä käskettyä ja käveli taukohuoneesseen. Hän tervehti kahvilla olevaa naiskonstaapelia, jolle hän oli myynyt yhden töistään pari vuotta sitten Hongdaessa yhdessä nuorten artistien näyttelyssä.

“Hei”, siistissä virkapuvussa kahviaan nauttiva nainen henkäisi. Baekhyun tarttui puhtaaseen kuppiin ja kaatoi siihen sumppia, vaikka oli kitannut sitä jo aivan liikaa sille aamulle.

“Jongdeokiako tulit tapaamaan?” Noona osui aivan naulan kantaan. Baekhyun nyökkäsi ja kommentoi uutta virkailijaa aulassa. Noona myhäili tyytyväisenä.

“Nätti eikö?” hän virnisti. Baekhyun nyökkäsi.

“Hän on tyttäreni.”

“Ilmankos”, Baekhyun nauroi. Nyt kun hän tarkemmin katsoi, yhdennäköisyys oli mykistävä. Kurikin vaikutti olevan samaa luokkaa.

“Hän tuuraa Min Sook unnia puoli vuotta ja lähtee vuoden vaihteen jälkeen armeijaan.”

“Vau”, Baekhyun henkäisi haltioissaan. Hänestä tulisi varmasti hyvä sotilas, jos hän äitiinsä tuli.

Jongdeok käveli taukohuoneeseen ja vilkaisi meneillään olevaa keskustelua kiinnostuneena. Baekhyun kommentoi miehen parrasta pukkautuvaa sänkeä ja taputti paikkaa vieressään.

“Mitä jäbä, mitä asiaa sulla oli, kun tänne asti tulit?”

Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan. “Mulla olisi yksi pyyntö.”

“Mikä painaa mieltä, lapseni?” Jongdeok kysyi hämmentyneenä, nähtyään Baekhyunin ilmeen. Noonakin osoitti mielenkiintoa.

“Liittyykö tämä siihen mielittyysi?” Jongdeok arveli. Baekhyun viuhtoi käsiään jyrkän kieltämisen merkiksi.

“Taloosi? Onko sopimuksessa jotain hämärää?”

”Hyungiin. Se liittyy Beom hyungiin.”

Jongdeok oli purskauttaa kahvit väärään kurkkuun kuullessaan, mistä tuuli. Baekhyun kertoi kaiken rahattomasta miehestä, joka oli syönyt Yeolin ravintolassa eikä ollut pystynyt maksamaan.

“Haluaisin vain saada tietää, onko hänen tilinsä todella tyhjennetty vai onko hän saanut jostain selville, että mä olen taas Bucheonissa ja yrittää voittaa mut puolelleen jollain kierolla tavalla.”

Jongdeok huokaisi syvään, pitkään ja hartaasti. Baekhyun laski katseensa edessään olevaan kahvimukiin, ja katui poliisiasemalle tulemista. Ei olisi pitänyt kysyä.

“Jos kyse on pyramidihuijauksesta, Beomin itse täytyisi tulla tekemään ilmoitus, että voisimme tutkia sitä. Ja sekin hoituisi ensisijaisesti Bucheonin poliisilaitoksella.”

“Niin mä vähän arvelinkin”, Baekhyun huokaisi. “Chanyeol kuitenkin painostaa mua ottamaan ensimmäisen askeleen häntä kohti, mutta mä en totta puhuen halua.”

“Teet sen sitten, kun olet valmis”, Jongdeok sanoi ja taputti häntä selkään lohduttavasti. “Tuli sopiva hetki tai ei.”

Baekhyunin sydän oli heti kevyempi. Hän pystyi luottamaan Jongdeokin neuvoihin. Hän oli mies, jonka mallia Baekhyun halusi seurata. Chanyeol oli väärä ihminen sanomaan asiaan mitään, hän ei tiennyt jutusta tarpeeksi.

“Miten taloremonttisi edistyy?” Jongdeok kysyi, vaihtaen puheenaiheen taktisesti johonkin, mistä Baekhyun voisi puhua vaikka tunteja.

“Hyvin. Seinät on maalaamatta ja pesuhuoneen kaakelit vaihtamatta”, Baek vastasi. “Jongdaesta on ollut suuri apu kaikessa.”

“Mukava kuulla”, Deok hymyili. “Pikkuveljelle on tullut asuntokateus.”

Baekhyun nauroi, hän ei ollut tiennytkään. Hän mielellään auttaisi Jongdaeta taloasioissa yhtä paljon kuin hän oli auttanut Baekhyunia.


	12. Chapter 12

Baekhyun istui lämminhenkisen kahvilan nurkkaloossissa ja katsahti ulos ikkunasta, seuraten hetken Garosugiliä pitkin liikkuvia ihmismassoja. Hän oli pyytänyt Jongdaeta seurakseen, mutta tämä oli ollut myöhässä jo kymmenen minuuttia. Yleensä niin täsmällinen Jongdae ei ollut laittanut edes viestiä, miksi olisi feidannut hänet. Hän alkoi jo miettiä jotain sattuneen.

Baekhyun irrotti katseensa parveilevista ihmisistä tarjoilijan tuodessa tilauksensa. Hän kiitti siistiin työasuun pukeutunutta nutturapäistä naista pienellä kumarruksella ja tarttui edessä oleviin papereihin, jotka hän oli saanut verotoimistosta. Hän oli käynyt rikkaan keskustelun vanhan kääkän kanssa, jolla oli ollut enemmän huumorintajua kuin ulkonäkö antoi olettaa.

“Anteeksi, kun olen myöhässä”, Jongdae puuskutti ja istuivastapäiselle paikalle. Baekhyun katsoi tukka sekaisin olevaa miestä, joka yritti tasata hengitystään. Hänen ilmeensä kertoi jotain vakavaa tapahtuneen.

“Joku nainen sai sairaskohtauksen keskellä katua ja joku ajoi pyörällä hänen päälleen. Piti soittaa poliisit ja kaikkea”, hän selitti kädet ilmaa viuhtoen. Baekhyun kuunteli järkyttyneenä ja veti verotoimiston paperit varovasti laukkuunsa.

“Jongdeok kertoi sun kalastelleen tietoja Beomista”, Jongdae sanoi yhtäkkiä paljon vakavammalla äänellä. Vaikka Deom oli poliisi, joissain asiossa tämän oli erityisen vaikea pitää suutaan supussa. Mokomakin lörppö, Baekhyun tupisi mielessään.

“Oletko kiinnostunut veljestäsi?” Jongdae kysyi, räpyttämättä silmiään kertaakaan odottaessaan vastausta. Baekhyun joi kulauksen jäisestä americanostaan välttääkseen kysymyksen, mutta Jongdaen vaativa katse oli liian ahdistava.

“En halua olla missään tekemisissä hänen kanssaan”, Baekhyun sanoi lopulta. “Halusin vain tietää, onko hänen tilinsä oikeasti nollilla.”

“Mitä?” Jongdaen silmät suurenivat järkytyksestä hänen sanat kuullessaan. Baekhyun älähti huomatessaan, ettei Jongdae tiennyt isoveljenjoutuneen pyramidihuijauksen kohteeksi. Hän selitti kaiken juurta jaksaen ja tuumi ääneen, miten helvetin naiivi suku hänellä oli. Langeta nyt kahdesti samaan ansaan.

“Vaikka rehellisesti sanottuna Beom hyungin tilanne ei vaikuta elämääni millään tavalla. Oli hän sitten rikas tai rahaton.”

* * *

Baekhyun käveli Jongdaen perässä konservointipajan lävitse sen perällä olevaan varastoon. Jongdae sytytti valot ja äännähti hämmästyneenä. Baekhyun hieroi silmiään, hän ei ollut uskoa näkemäänsä. Kaameasta siivosta tunnettu kaksikerroksinen varasto oli täydellisessä järjestyksessä. Jokainen kemikaalipurkki oli siistissä rivissä vanhimmat edessä, uusimmat takana. Välineet olivat lajiteltu oikeisiin vetolaatikoihin ja lattialla ei ollut murustakaan kuivunutta öljyvärimaalia tai muuta paskaa.

“Mitä helvettiä täällä on tapahtunut?” Baekhyun kysyi ja katsoi Jongdaeta, joka kokosi itseään.

“Meillä on uusi harjoittelija”, huoneen ovelta kuului. Kaksikko kääntyi katsomaan vanhempaa kollegaansa ja he kumarsivat hänelle tervehdykseksi. Yoon sunbaenim. Lähes kolmenkymmenen vuoden kokemus alalta, hän oli Soulin, jos ei koko maan parhaita konservaattoreita. Baekhyunin idoli.

“Tilaamasi tavarat löytyvät kellarista, heti vasemmalta”,Yoon sanoi. Baekhyun kiitti miestä ja ohitti Jongdaen, joka oli jäänyt katselemaan varastoa, joka ei voinut olla sama, jota he olivat käyttäneet viikko sitten työvuoronsa aikana. Se työvuoro oli ollut Baekhyunin viimeinen.

“Menettekö takaovelle vai tuletteko tätä kautta?” Yoon kysyi.

“Takaovelle”, Jongdae vastasi Baekhyunin taistellessa kellarin oven kanssa. Jäykkä teräsovi oli haastava tapaus.

“Meillä on auto siellä”, Baekhyun sanoi äkistessään oven kanssa. Hän kiskoi oven auki väsyneillä käsillään. Edellisen illan maalaushetki oli venynyt tuntien mittaiseksi ja lihakset olivat kipeytyneet huonosta asennosta. Innostuessaan hän unohti ajatella ergonomisesti.

Baakhyun laskeutui portaat alas ja ihmetteli ääneen kellarissa vallitsevaa järjestystä, kaikki ylimääräinen roina oli poissa. Hämärät valot oli vaihdettu kirkkaisiin loistelamppuihin ja hätäuloskäynnin valo paloi taas.

Jongdae kävi avaamassa taidemuseon lastauslaiturille vievän oven. Baekhyun tutki kuormalavan päälle jätettyä tavarakasaa kiinnostuneena ja etsi kuormakirjaa. Hänen nimensä oli kirjoitettu kirjekuoreen, joka makasi puisen tarvikesalkun päällä. Hän avasi kuoren ja otti puoleksi taitetun paperin ulos. Hän silmäili laskun läpi nopeasti, kaikki tilatut tavarat olivat saapuneet. Taidemuseon kautta tilaaminen oli hoitunut pienellä pomon suostuttelulla ja se oli tullut halvemmaksi kuin ammattitarvikekaupasta suoraan tilaaminen. Laskun loppusumma aiheutti silti kylmiä väristyksiä.

Kaksikko siirsi tavaralastin Jongdeokin auton peräkonttiin ripeillä liikkeillä. Baekhyun vilkuili ranteessaan olevaa kelloa hermostuneena, heidän oli määrä ajaa taidemuseolta suoraan Incheoniin, Krisin lento lähtisi kolmen tunnin päästä ja he halusivat ehtiä hyvästelemään.

“Oletko varma, että sulla on nyt kaikki tarvittava?” Jongdae kysyi asetettuaan viimeisen pakkauksen peräkoppiin.

“Kai”, Baekhyun vastasi ja pyyhki otsalle nouseen hien pois ruutupaidan hihalla. “Jos rehellisiä ollaan, haluaisin pölliä omat välineeni mukaan. Käteni ovat tottuneet niihin ja pystyn työskentelemään niillä itsevarmasti.” Hän ei ollut kovin innostunut käyttämään pakkauusia instrumenttejä, jotka eivät olleet muotoutuneet käteen sopiviksi.

Jongdaen kasvoille nousi häpeilemätön hymy. “Käy sitten hakemassa.”

“Oletko tosissasi?”

“Tuskin niitä kukaan osaa kaivata”, Jongdae nauroi. “Joku uusi tulee ja valitsee omansa yläkerran laatikosta. Säilytät omiasi kuitenkin kirjojen takana piilossa.”

“Totta”, Baekhyun kuiskasi ja ampaisi kohti portaita. “Tulen pian takaisin.”

Baekhyun hyppi yläkertaan ja katseli ympärilleen. Yoon sunbaenimin äänet kantautuivat pajan puolelta. Hermostunut Baek puri etusormeaan ja kurkisti sisälle tilaan. Valkotakkisen Yoonin selkämys vilahti vain kun tämä käveli mitään tietämättä käytävälle. Tuike Baekhyunin silmissä vaihtui, hän liukui alan oppaita pursuavan kirjahyllyn eteen ja työnsi kätensä vyötärön korkeudella olevien kirjojen taakse. Hän veti työvälinekotelon esiin hitaasti ja mahdollisimman hiljaa.

Yskäisy varaston ovelta pysäytti Baekhyunin. Välinekotelo tippui kolisten takaisin piiloonsa Baekhyunin vetäessä kätensä pois kirjojen takaa. Jongdaen paskainen nauru täytti tilan välittömästi.

“Oli pakko tulla katsomaan, miltä näytät”, vatsaansa pitelevä Jongdae nauroi ja pyyhki vuotavia silmiään. ”Hemmetin kriminaali.”

Baekhyun puristi huuliaan tiukasti yhteen ja veti kotelon häpeilemättä esiin. Hän viipotti Jongdaen luokse ja läimäytti tätä käsivarteen mieltä osoittavasti parahtaen. Ärtyneestä reaktiosta enemmän hajonnut mies tarttui käsivarteensa ja nauroi lujempaa. Baekhyun pudisteli päätään tyytymättömänä ja palasi kellariin tirskuva ystävä perässään. Heidän täytyisi kiitää Incheoniin.

* * *

Baekhyun kuuli tutun huudahduksen selkänsä takaa. Jongdaen suupielet kääntyivät leveään hymyyn ja käsi nousi ylös tervehdykseksi. Baekhyun kääntyi ympäri tuolillaan ja huudahti iloisesti kahta matkalaukkua perässään vetävälle Krisille. Hän käveli rennosti lentoaseman kahvilaa kohti ja näytti helpottuneelta.

”Jäbä on oikeasti lähdössä”, Jongdae henkäisi Krisin istuessa pyöreän pöydän toiselle vapaista paikoista. ”Kauanko meinaat viipyä?”

”En osaa sanoa”, Kris sanoi itsekin tietämättömänä tulevaisuudesta. ”Onneksi lennän Kiinaan enkä Vancouveriin.”

”No niinpä!” Baekhyun parkaisi, kauhistuneena pelkästä ajatuksesta läheisimmän hyunginsa lähtemisestä maailman toiselle puolelle. ”Matkaa on vain tunti ja lähtöjä useita päivässä… Saatan tulla eroahdistuksessa kylään.”

Kris nauroi helpottuneena. ”Tervetuloa. Sä myös, Jongdae. Olette aina tervetulleita.”

”Kutsu vastaanotettu”, Jongdae nauroi. ”Hyung, mitäs sulle muuta?” Siitä oli jo tovi, kun he olivat viimeksi tavanneet.

”Mitäs tässä”, mies myhäili mystisesti. ”Olen tehnyt vähän duunia ja järjestellyt asioita.”

Kris kääntyi Baekhyunin puoleen ja hermostutti hänet pelkällä viekkaalla katseellaan. Baekhyun hapuili jääteemukiaan ja siemaisi juomasta lyhyesti.

”Joko olet katsonut sähköpostisi?” Kris kysyi, silmät tuikkien. Hämmentynyt Baekhyun pudisti päätään ja etsi puhelimen nahkatakkinsa taskusta.

”Möin konservointipalveluitasi Bucheonin taidemuseolle”, Kris sanoi rennosti. Jongdae kohensi asentoaan ja näytti innostuneelta. Baekhyunin suu avautui järkytyksestä, hän ei millään meinannut uskoa asiaa todeksi. Hän oli heittänyt koko museon pois mielestään, aikaisemmin lähettämälle avoimelle työhakemukselle ei ollut tullut vastausta.

”Museolla ei ole omaa pajaa, mutta kysyntää löytyy”, Kris sanoi ja kertoi myyneensä palvelut viisi prosenttia halvemmalla kuin Soulin taidemuseo. Baekhyun naurahti kevyesti, vaikka oli pyörällä päästään.

”Pirulauta”, Jongdae ärähti, mutta hymyili perään leikkisästi. ”Veit mun duunit.” Kris yhtyi rentoon nauruun.

”Uskon, ettei sulta työt lopu, vaikka Bucheonin taulut hoitaa joku muu.”

”Älä huoli”, Baekhyun sanoi ja laski kätensä Jongdaen olalle. ”Saatan tarvita sun kykyjä. Olet pelastanut mut monta kertaa tietotaidoillasi, sunbaenim —”

”Älä taas aloita tuota”, Jongdae vinkui huutonaurunsa välistä. Oli faktaa, että Jongdae oli heistä se kokeneempi, mutta heidän välisessä ystävyyssuhteessa ei ollut merkitystä, kumpi heistä oli vanhempi. Heillä molemmilla oli vahvuutensa, ja he täydensivät toistensa heikkouksia. Baekhyunia alkoi surettaa, he eivät enää olleet samassa pajassa kahdeksaa, paikoitellen jopa kymmentä tuntia samaan aikaan.

”Hyungnim”, Baekhyun itki. ”Jos mulla olisi varaa, ottaisin sut töihin.”

”Soulin taidemuseolla ei ole varaa menettää mua”, Jongdae nauroi häpeilemättömään tapaansa. Baekhyun repesi raikuvaan nauruun ja todisti miehen puheet todeksi.

Oli aika hyvästellä Kris. Kolmikko nousi pöydästä haikein katsein. Vähän aikaa sitten käyty hyväntuulinen keskustelu oli vaihtunut vakavaksi hiljaisuudeksi. Lähdön hetki oli käsillä. Krisin oli mentävä, heidän tiensä eroaisivat määrittelemättömäksi ajaksi.

Baekhyun heittäytyi Krisin tiukkaan rutistukseen ja koitti pysyä vahvana. Hän ei olisi kaukana. Ja puhelimet oli keksitty.

”Mullakin tulee ikävä sua”, Kris sanoi ja taputti Baekhyunia lohduttavasti selkään. ”Voit olla varma, että soitan sulle monta kertaa viikossa.”

Baekhyun naurahti helpottuneena ja irtaantui miehestä. Kris halasi Jongdaeta yhtä välittävästi ja toivotti hyvää jatkoa.

”Pidä Baekhyunista huolta”, Kris sanoi, herkistyneenä.

”Aina”, Jongdae vannoi. Kris hymyili ja tarttui matkalaukkujensa kahvaan. Baekhyun laski päänsä Jongdaen olalle ja jäi katsomaan sisemmäs terminaalia kävelevän miehen perään. Kris kääntyi katsomaan taakseen monta kertaa, ja Baekhyun muisti vilkuttaa jokaisella kerralla.

Check in kuulutettiin avatuksi. Baekhyun kietoi kätensä Jongdaen ympärille ja mutisi surkeana. Hänen oli jo nyt ikävä pitkää kanadalaismiestä. Hänen tuki ja turvansa oli liian kaukana.

”Me ollaan aina sun tukena”, Jongdae sanoi ja halasi Baekhyunia. ”Mä toivon, että uskot mun pystyvän auttamaan sua yhtä paljon kuin hän.”

”En mä epäile sellaista”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Sä olet mun paras ystävä, Kim Jongdae.”

”Niin säkin mun”, hän sanoi ja veti kasvoilleen iloisen hymyn. ”Nyt lähdetään rakentamaan sulle toimivaa konservointipajaa. Luulen, että sulla tulee olemaan paljon töitä.”

Baekhyun innostui välittömästi. Hän ei malttanut odottaa pääsevänsä sopimaan käytännön asioista Bucheonin taidemuseon kanssa. Hän oli erityisen motivoitunut.

”Lähdetään.”

* * *

Baekhyun laski viimeisen sylillisen tavaraa pöydälle ja pyyhki hien pois otsaltaan. Hänen täytyisi vielä tilata netistä pari työvälinettä, mutta muuten kaikki tarvittava alkoi olla koossa. Jongdae ojensi vesipullon miehelle ja katseli ympärilleen kiinnostuneena.

”Onko sulla vielä työtuolia?” hän kysyi.

”Se on toimistossa”, Baekhyun sanoi ennen kuin joi vettä antaumuksella. Hän huokaisi syvään ja ojensi vesipullon takaisin Jongdaelle.

”Olen tarkistanut budjettia urakalla, eikä se näytä vieläkään täsmäävän”, hän sanoi.

”Ehkä sun pitäisi vähän relata”, Jongdae sanoi.

”Kyse on kahdesta miljoonasta wonista”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Mä menetän kohta yöuneni sen takia. En ymmärrä, miten näin on päässyt käymään.”

”Löydät vielä kuittisi”, Jongdae lupasi. ”Mä voin auttaa sua.”

”Olet kiltti”, Baekhyun hymyili. ”Mutta ensin meidän täytyy järjestää tämä huone.” Kaikki auton peräkontista kannetut tavarat oli laskettu suurelle pöydälle, josta ne pitäisi laittaa oikeaan paikkaan. Kunhan Baekhyun saisi kasattua itselleen hankkimansa liikuteltavan laatikoston. Siellä hän säilyttäisi tarvittavia kemikaaleja ja työvälineitä.

“Pitäiskö tilata ruokaa?” Baekhyun kysyi. “Mulla on suhteita läheiseen ravintolaan.” Chanyeol toisi heille varmasti ruokaa hyvillä lisukkeilla.

“Alkaahan tässä hiukoa”, Jongdae sanoi. “Missä se laatikosto on?”

“Toimistossa”, Baekhyun vastasi ja etsi puhelimensa soittaakseen Bubakiin. Jongdae poistui työhuoneesta samassa, kun Baekhyun nosti luurin korvalle.

* * *

Ovikellon kilinä sulautui työhuoneessa raikaavan musiikin alle. Laatikoston kasaaminen oli käynyt käden käänteessä, ja paikkojen järjestäminen oli saanut uutta puhtia erikoisten musiikkiesitysten tahdittamana. Jongdae lauloi radiosta soivan kappaleen päälle pidellen paksua sivellintä kädessään mikrofonina. Baekhyun pyyhki naurusta kostuneita silmiään ja höristeli korviaan.

“Tuliko meidän ruoka jo?” hän kysyi ja sulki kemikaalilaatikon.

“Mä käyn katsomassa”, Jongdae sanoi. Hän laski siveltimen valkoiselle pöydälle ja viiletti vauhdilla eteiseen nälkää valittava Baekhyun perässään. Hän painoi portin avaamisnappia ja jatkoi matkaansa portaille vastaan. Baekhyun kurkisteli miehen olan ylitse ja toivoi näkevänsä pitkäraajaisen Chanyeolin kantamassa kahta säkkiä ruokaa heille, sanoen voivansa jäädä syömään, jos heillä ei olisi mitään sitä vastaan.

Byun Baekbeom astui sisäpihan puolelle ilmeettömin kasvoin. Baekhyun laski ylhäällä olevat kantapäät maahan ja livahti takaisin eteisen puolelle. Jongdae katsoi häntä huolestuneena.

“Mä hoidan tän”, Jongdae lupasi. Baekhyun nyökkäsi ja painautui eteisen kylmää seinää vasten. Hänen ruokahalunsa oli mennyttä.

Jongdae käänsi liekihtevät katseensa Baekhyunin isoveljeen, joka oli hämmästynyt nähdessään kiharatukkaisen talon ovella.

“Hyung”, Jongdae aloitti vahvalla äänellä. Hän ei kuulostanut yhtään ilahtuneelta. “Mitä teet täällä?”

“Tulin katsomaan Hyunia”, Beom henkäisi, jännittyneenä. Jongdae naurahti tylysti ja pyöräytti silmiään vanhemman vastaukselle.

“Luuletko todella, että hän halua nähdä sut”, Jongdae sanoi. Beom nielaisi hermostuneena ja pysähtyi metrin päähän ovelle johdattavista portaista.

“Kaikkien näiden vuosien jälkeen haluat olla kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut… Missä olit silloin, kun hän olisi tarvinnut isoveljeä kaikista eniten?”

Beom astui askeleen taaksepäin. Suuriaurainen Jongdae oli este, josta ei helpolla läpi päässyt.

“Toivon, että koet saman kuin Baekhyun aikanaan”, Jongdae sanoi. “Elät ilman rahaa vailla paikkaa asua, kukaan perään kyselemättä.”

“Hän itse päätti lähteä”, Beom muistutti, katumusta äänessään. “Yritimme saada häneen yhteyttä, mutta hän ei koskaan vastannut.”

“Koska hänellä ei ollut varaa puhelinliittymään. Hänellä ei ollut mitään, ei ketään”, Jongdae huudahti. “Luojan kiitos Kris hyung otti hänet hoiviinsa, muuten hän olisi saattanut ajautua huonoon seuraan.”

Baekbeom huokaisi syvään ja peruutti askeleen. “Ehkä mun ei kannata edes yrittää.”

“Ei todellakaan”, Jongdae sanoi silmät siristyneinä. “Et ole ansainnut sitä. Et ole enää hänen veljensä, perheensä. Mokasit sen aikoja sitten.”

Baekhyun painoi itseään paremmin seinää vasten ja puri huultaan. Hän kuunteli sydän pamppaillen, miten Jongdae lähetti hyungin takaisin sinne, mistä tämä oli putkahtanutkin. Beom hyung pärjäisi omillaan, aivan kuten hänkin oli pärjännyt.

“Ei ole mun vikani, että äiti laittoi hänen rahansa jakoon! Mulla ei ole mitään tekemistä sen kanssa”, Beom huusi, yhtäkkiä raivoissaan. Jongdae puristi ovea tiukemmin otteessaan.

“Mene muualle riehumaan”, hän huusi vanhemmalle. Beom kääntyi ympäri ja poistui tontilta vauhdikkaasti viuhtoen. Baekhyun kuunteli ulkoa kantautuvia ääniä silmät kiinni. Hänestä tuntui pahalta, mutta hän ei halunnut selvittää asioita. Hänestä oli helpompi elää ilman oikeaa perhettään.

Chanyeol astui sisään tontille kaksi ruokakassia kädessään. Hänen kasvoillaan oli hämmentynyt ilme, oli selvää, että hän oli kuullut kaiken äsken tapahtuneen. Jongdae tervehti miestä kiusallisesti naurahtaen.

“Tässä tilauksenne”, Chanyeol sanoi ja ojensi kasseja ovella seisovalle Jongdaelle, joka otti toimituksen vastaan hymyillen.

Baekhyunin silmät rävähtivät auki hänen kuullessa ulkoa Chanyeolin äänen. Hän liukui esiin ja katsoi hämmentynyttä miestä suoraan silmiin. Hänenkin suustaan karkasi kiusallinen naurahdus.

“Mitä täällä oikein tapahtui?” Chanyeol kysyi, vaikka hänen ei pitänyt. Jongdae pyysi Baekia hakemaan korttinsa keittiössä olevasta lompakosta. Baekhyun jätti kaksikon ovelle.

Jongdae nosti vakavan katseensa Yeoliin, jonka pupilllittärisivät jännityksestä kireää tilannetta kohtaan.

“Baekhyun ei halua Beomia lähelleen”, Jongdae sanoi tiukasti. “Jos sulla on yhtään aivoja, teet kaikkesi, ettei hän pääse romahduttamaan Baekhyunin vaivalla rakentamaa nykyistä elämää.”

“Mitä sä luulet hänen tekevän?” Chanyeol kysyi. “Pöllivän hänen koko omaisuuden?”

“Liikut heikoilla jäillä, Park”, Jongdae sihahti epäinhimilliseen tapaan. Chanyeol säpsähti sanoja, mutta koitti peittää reaktionsa.

Baekhyun saapui takaisin ovelle ja ojensi Jongdaen luottokortin Yeolille.

“Mitä täällä tapahtuu?” hän kysyi. Yeol otti kortin vastaan ja veloitti oikean summan. Hän tarjosi kuittia ja kertoi jatkavansa matkaa seuraavaan kohteeseen.

“Hyvää ruokahalua”, hän sanoi kylmästi ja lähti.Baekhyun katsoi pois kävelevää rakastaan entistä enemmän pyörällä päästään.

“Hän kuuli kaiken”, Jongdae sanoi.

“Ei se mitään. Hänellä on oikeus tietää”, Baekhyun sanoi ja siirtyi sisälle mietteliäs Jongdae perässään.

“Hän tuntuu olevan Beomin puolella.”

Baekhyun nyökkäsi. Hän oli huomannut sen itsekin. “Meillä on erilaiset näkemykset perheestä. Hänen omat suhteensa on täydellisiä, samalla kun mä en voi luottaa omiini laisinkaan. Mutta olen päättänyt, ettei se haittaa.”

“Taidat todella rakastaa häntä”, Jongdae sanoi.

“Niin teen”, Baekhyun vastasi itsevarmasti.


	13. Chapter 13

Baekhyun nojasi päätään taaksepäin ja mutisi ärsyyntyneenä. Hän ei ollut kuullut Chanyeolista koko iltana, vaikka oli jättänyt hänelle viestin jo tunteja sitten. Hän olisi mielellään ottanut hörökorvan yökylään, erillään nukkuminen sattui jo sydämeen.

Baekhyun kasasi itsensä ja palasi budjettiohjelman pariin. Hän aloitti edellisen kuukauden menojen lukemisen jälleen alusta, vertaillen lukuja kuitteihin, jotka hän oli arkistoinut kulmalukkokansioon. Seurustelun aikana hän ei ollut jaksanut panostaa ja nakannut kuitit irtonaisena läjänä kansioon. Hän ei ollut enää edes varma, halusiko käyttää puolta vapaa-ajastaan tyhjänpäiväiseen naputteluun. Ei se muuttaisi hänen rahan käyttöään millään tavalla.

Baekhyun tuli järkiinsä ja jatkoi työskentelyä. Hän halusi löytää virheen, joka pääsi kummittelemaan takaraivossa aina iltaisin nukkumaan mennessä. Hän nousi ylös, etsi parin kuukauden takaisen kansion ja aloitti sieltä. Kaikki talon ostamisen jälkeen olevat menot olivat sekaisin.

Chanyeol pomppasi hänen mieleensä jälleen. Baek tunsi piston sydämessään, hän ei ollut selittänyt kaikkea Beomista, vaikka ehkä se olisi ollut tarpeellista. Kuitenkin ikävät muistot söivät miestä, eikä hän halunnut palata vuosien takaisiin tapahtumiin kovin helposti. Hänen olisi mentävä ja nostettava kissa pöydälle. Sanoa isoveljelleen suoraan, ettei halunnut tämän astuvan tontilleen varpaallakaan. Ensimmäinen keino oli portin tunnusluvun vaihtaminen. Hän vaihtaisi sen päivämäärään, jolloin oli muuttanut taloon. Hän tekstasi uuden koodin Yeolille välittömästi.

Baekhyun ei pystynyt pitämään näppejänsä erossa valkoisesta puhelimesta. Hän tsekkasi pikaviestisovelluksen yhä uudestaan ja uudestaan, lukukuittausta ei vain näkynyt. Typertynyt Baek tuumi miehen olevan töissä, ja hylkäsi puhelimen työpöydän ylimmäiseen vetolaatikkoon. Hän käänsi katseensa papereihin ja huokaisi syvään. Miksi hän käytti aikaansa johonkin turhanpäiväiseen. Hän voisi olla vaikka maalaamassa makuuhuoneen efektiseinää.

Baekhyun sammutti tietokoneen ja kirjoitti ylös, mihin oli jäänyt. Hän jatkaisi huomenna, tai sitä seuraavana päivänä, tai sitä seuraavana päivänä.

Puhelin pöytälaatikossa kilahti uuden viestin merkiksi. Baekhyun laski mustekynän takaisin lasiseen purkkiin ja kaivoi luurin esille. Hänen kasvonsa valahtivat pettyneeseen ilmeeseen huomatessaan viestin olevan Krisiltä eikä Chanyeolilta. Kris kirjoitti tulleensa turvallisesti kotiin ja asettuneensa nopeasti taloksi. Baekhyun vastasi viestiin nopeasti ja tarkisti samalla, oliko Yeolille lähettämässä viestissä lukukuittausta. Olihan siinä. Vastausta hän ei ollut saanut.

“Unohda sitten”, Baekhyun tuhahti ääneen ja haukotteli perään. Hän venytteli jumissa olevia hartioitaan ja päätti mennä maalaamaan kerroksen efektiseinään. Hän oli ajatellut saada kaikkien huoneitten efektiseinät maalattua ennen oikeiden töiden alkua.

* * *

Baekhyun käänsi radiota isommalle ja yhtyi mukaan soivan kappaleen kertosäkeeseen. Hän kääntyi leveän jakkaran päälle levitettyjen maalipurkkien puoleen ja alkoi sekoittaa haluamaansa harmaan sävyä. Hän oli ottanut asiakseen viimeistellä olohuoneen efektiseinän. Kaunis koristekuvio oli ilmestynyt seinälle viikkojen aikana, kerros kerrokselta.

Baekhyun ei malttanut odottaa saavansa esitellä kokonaan rempattua asuntoaan Krisille seuraavan kerran, kun hän tulisi käymään Bucheonissa. Siihen menisi varmasti useampi kuukausi.

Baekhyun testasi vasleanharmaan maalin sävyn levyyn, joka oli tahtittu erilaisilla väreillä. Puolen sentin paksuisen levyn pinnalla oli pala seinien tapettia, jotta hän näkisi, soveltuisko maalin koostumus ja väri itse tosihommiin.

Itsekriittisyyden nurkkaan pois heittänyt mies kääntyi seinän puoleen ja laski ohutkärkisen siveltimen millilleen haluamaansa paikkaan. Radiossa soiva kappale vaihtui ja olo muuttui rennommaksi. Baekhyun työskenteli radion mukana laulaen, keskittyi ainoastaan työn jälkeen ja unohti kaiken muun. Maalaamisella oli aika ajoin sama vaikutus kuin meditoinnilla.

* * *

Ukkonen jyrisi kaukaisuudessa Baekhyunin naputellessa oikeaa koodia jykevän oven kyljessä olevaan lukkoon. Neljän tasaisen piippauksen jälkeen seurasi rasittava vinkuna, koodia ei oltu vaihdettu kaiken tapahtuneen jälkeen.

Baekhyun taisteli sisälleen nousevaa pahaa oloa vastaan ja vältteli katselemasta ympärilleen. Hän ei halunnut muistella lapsuuttaan, nuoruuttaan ja kaikkea, minkä hän oli sulkenut mielestään viimeisen kuuden vuoden ajan. Hänellä oli vain yksi ajatus ja se oli vetää Baekbeomia turpaan.

Baekhyun riuhtoi ulko-oven auki ja paineli sisään päättäväisin askelin. Harmaaseen pukuun sonnustautunut mies astui eteiseen ja katsoi vierasta hämmentyneenä. Baekhyun pysähtyi kuin seinään ja laski katseensa.

“Poika.”

Baekhyun puri huultaan ja mietti, miten hänen pitäisi reagoida yllättävään tilanteeseen. Hän oletti Beomin olevan yksin kotona, niin kuin siihen aikaan yleensä. Oliko keskuspankki kiinni vai oliko hän missannut jonkun pyhäpäivistä.

“Mitä sä täällä teet?” isä kysyi hämmentyneenä,. Baekhyun tervehti häntä pienesti ja ohitti tämän liukkaasti. Hän skannasi ympärilleen ja löysi Baekbeomin nukkumasta olohuoneen sohvalla lehti päänsä peittona. Baekhyun hieroi niskaansa ja mietti, pitäisikö tehdä u-käännös.

Yläkerrasta kuului askeleita, portaat narahtelivat ja katuva itku kantautui Baekhyunin korviin. Hän nielaisi hermostuneena ja koitti peittää eleensä, mutta se oli liian ilmeinen.

Isä käveli sisään olohuoneeseen, Beom nousi istuma-asentoon, jännittyen tilanteesta, jota kukaan osapuolista ei ollut osannut odottaa. Hän katsoi Hyunia yhtä hämmentyneenä kuin isäkin.

“Älä enää koskaan tule tontilleni, onko selvä?” Baekhyun sanoi kovaan ääneen, järkyttäen jokaisen äänensävyllään. Jopa itsensä. Baekbeom naurahti huvittuneena, jopa vittumaiseen sävyyn.

“Tai muuten?”

“Mä soitan poliisille. Saisit syytteen vähintään kotirauhan rikkomisesta.”

“Hän on veljesi”, isä muistutti, pitäen kuitenkin itsensä turvallisen välimatkan päässä tilanteesta. Hän oli vieraantunut nuorimasta pojastaan.

“Olette samaa perhettä”, hän lisäsi ääni täristen.

“Ei olla oltu kuuteen vuoteen”, Baekhyun tuhahti ja puristi sormensa tiukasti nyrkkiin. “Painukaa helvettiin, te kaikki.”

”Äitinsä temperamentti, voi jestas…” isä päivitteli ja vaihtoi huonetta ripeästi liikkuen. Baekhyun tuijotti veljeään silmiin hetken aikaa ennen kuin kääntyi ympäri ja juoksi ulos talosta. Hän pysähtyi metrin päähän ulko-ovesta ja veti henkeä kuin kala kuivalla maalla. Hän hyperventiloi ahdistuksissan. Kaikki ne tutut äänet ja hajut saivat pään pyörälle, hän halusi pois. Hän jatkoi matkaansa ja poistui tontilta. Hän painoi portin kiinni perässään ja nosti katseensa hänen eteensä pysähtyneeseen mieheen. Ei vittu, Chanyeol.

Hörökorvainen mies ei ehtinyt kissaa sanoa, kun Baekhyun kiskoi häntä kädestä portin toiselle puolelle vaihtunut katse silmissään. Vastahakoisesti perässä tallustava Yeol äänteli vastaan ja yritti pysäyttää päättäväisesti liikkuvan Baekhyunin, mutta tämä ei ottanut huutoja kuuleviin korviinsa.

“Beom hyung!” Baekhyun huusi rynnistettyään eteiseen uudemman kerran sille päivälle. Chanyeol katseli ympärilleen hämmentyneenä ja oli poistua talosta, mutta heitä seitsemää vuotta vanhempi mies vaaleansinisessä kauluspaidassa ja mustissa suorissa housuissa ilmestyi näköpiiriin ja pysäytti hänet.

“Olet velkaa hänelle”, Baekhyun sanoi yhä tulisella äänellä ja nyökytteli päätään takana seisovaa miestä kohden.

“Mähän sanoin, kymppi sinne tänne”, Chanyeol henkäisi nolona ja mietti kieltäytymistä, mutta Baekhyunin päättäväinen mulkaisu sai hänet jäätymään paikoilleen. Beom kaivoi kuvettaan ja irvisteli tyhjälle lompakolle. Baekhyun pyöräytti silmiään arvioiden.

“Odota hetki”, Beom naurahti kiusallisesti ja hävisi jonnekin. Olohuoneesta kuului vaimeaa keskustelua. Baekhyunin oli vaikea pidellä pokkaansa kuunnellessaan, muten aikuinen, lähes kolmekymppinen mies joutui pyytämään isältään kymppiä, että saisi maksettua ruokansa. Baekhyun tirskahti ääneen, mutta hiljentyi nopeasti painostavan hiljaisuuden vallitessa eteisessä. Chanyeolkaan ei uskaltanut liikkua, saatika puhua.

Baekbeom palasi eteiseen nöyränä miehenä. Hän ojensi kymmenen tuhannen wonin setelin Chanyeolille ja kumarsi muodollisesti.

“Pahoittelen viivästystä”, hän sanoi. Chanyeol otti rahan vastaan kiusallisena, tilanne oli kauheaa katsottavaa Baekhyuninkin mielestä.

“Ei se mitään… ei firma yhteen kymppiin kaadu”, Yeol sanoi ja sujautti rahan collegetakin taskuun. Baekbeom kääntyi kannoillaan poistuakseen eteisestä.

“Hyung”, Baek kutsui. Isoveli käänsi katseensa häneen. Molempien katseissa oli sama haikeus, se kertoi, etteivät he halunneet asioiden olevan siten, kuin ne olivat. Chanyeol jännittyi.

“Mä pyydän, älä yritä lähestyä mua”, hän sanoi tiukasti. “Olin tosissani. Seuraavalla kerralla soitan poliisit.”

“Meni kaaliin”, Beom henkäisi. “Vaikka se onkin surullista.”

“Älä jauha paskaa”, Baekhyun murahti, tuntien verenpaineen nousevan kohisten. Hänen teki taas mieli vetää veljeään turpaan. Chanyeol tarttui hänen takkinsa helmaan huomaamattomalla liikkeellä ja rauhoitti hänet välittömästi.

“Meidän pitäisi varmaan mennä”, Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa. Baekhyun kääntyi ympäri ja liimautui pidemmän miehen käsipuoleen.

“Mennään vaan”, hän sanoi ja vilkaisi kerran taakseen. Baekbeom nojasi eteisen seinään ja näytti uppoutuneen ajatuksiinsa. Baekhyun halusi mahdollisimman kauas hänestä.

Chanyeol pysäytti kiireen vilkkaa ulos tontilta kävelevän Baekhyunin portin edustalle ja käänsi hänet puoleensa. Hän laski kätensä tämän poskelle ja tutki hänen vauhdikkaasti liikkuvia silmiä, jotka kostuivat nopeasti. Ei mennyt aikaakaan, kun Baekhyun purskahti itkuun. Chanyeol veti hänet tiukkaan halaukseen ja antoi hänelle kaiken aikansa. Baekhyun painautui paremmin ravintolalta tuoksuvaa miestä vasten ja mutisi omiaan. Hän ei ollut varma, mitä hän halusi sanoa, kaikki vain purkautui oksennuksen lailla hänen sisimmästään.

”Mennään pois”, Baekhyun mutisi ja hapuili porttia kädellään. Chanyeol johdatti hänet kadun puolelle, suojellen kaikelta mahdolliselta.

Baekhyun pysytteli kiinni Chanyeolissa kaikkien mahdollisin keinoin. Hän vei kätensä miehen niskaan ja veti häntä lähemmäs itseään. Hän itki, mutta onnistui jotenkin liu’uttamaan huulensa pidemmän huulille ja suutelemaan itsensä hiljaiseksi. Chanyeol vastasi suudelmaan hämmentyneenä ja itsekin surullisena.

”Anteeksi”, Chanyeol kuiskasi heidän erkaannuttua. Baekhyun pyyhki typerät kyyneleensä pois kasvoiltaan, hän oli luvannut itselleen kauan sitten, ettei itkisi veljensä takia. Nyt se pirulainen oli kuitenkin vaikuttanut hänen sydämeensä, vaikka hän oli yrittänyt pitää miehen kaukana ajatuksistaan. Hän ei halunnut antaa perheelleen anteeksi, ei vain halunnut. He eivät ansaitsisi sitä.

”Olen pahoillani”, Chanyeol toisti itseään. Baekhyun liu’utti kätensä hänen niskastaan tämän poskelle ja silitti sitä peukalollaan hellästi.

”Mistä?”

”Mä en ymmärtänyt, miten vahvasti reagoit perheeseesi”, hän mutisi, katuen aikaisempaa. ”Mä pyydän anteeksi, jos olen painostanut sua.”

”Et sä ole”, Baekhyun sanoi ja veti kyyneleet sisäänsä. Hän kokosi itsensä ja naurahti nolona, miten hän oli sillä tavalla murtunut kaikkien nähden. Tai ei kadulla oikeastaan liikkunut ketään muita kuin neljääkymppiä ohi ajavia autoja.

”Jongdae… hän sähähti mulle asiasta. Ymmärrän nyt, miksi”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hän asettui Baekhyunin rinnalle ja lähti kävelyttämään tätä kohti keskustaa. Baekhyun hämmästyi, hänen talonsa sijaitsi toisella suunnalla.

”Arvasin, että teidän välillä tapahtui jotain”, Baekhyun sanoi katse märässä asfaltissa. ”Jongdae käyttäytyi kummallisesti koko loppuillan.”

”Mutta kaikki on hyvin”, Chanyeol sanoi ja raapi niskaansa. ”En vain haluaisi, että hän ajattelee mun olevan joku kusipää.”

”Et sä ole mikään kusipää!” Baekhyun parkaisi kovaan ääneen. Chanyeol naurahti kevyesti ja sipaisi häntä poskesta.

”Olet jo oma itsesi”, hän nauroi. Baekhyun hymyili typertyneenä ja punastui. Hän siirsi katseensa lähestyvään keskustan horisonttiin ja tarttui vieressään kävelevän miehen käsikynkkään. Chanyeol irrotti otteen ja liu’utti sormensa yhteen Baekhyunin omien kanssa. Uusi puna nousi Baekin kasvoille.

”Mihin me ollaan menossa?” hän kysyi, uteliaisuuden ottaessa vallan.

”Kahville”, Chanyeol virnisti ja kaivoi taskustaan kymmenen wonin setelin esitelläkseen sitä. ”Mä voin tarjota.”

Baekhyun nauroi ja puri huultaan. Hän olisi halunnut pysähtyä suutelemaan miestä, mutta hillitsi itsensä. Ehkä myöhemmin.

* * *

Bucheonin keskustassa oli paljon kahviloita, joissa Baekhyun ei ollut vielä käynyt. Viiden vuoden aikana keskusta oli muuttunut paljon, toki hän oli vieraillut kaupungissa aina silloin tällöin, ei se niin kaukana Soulista ollut. Baekhyun katseli haltioituneena ympärilleen ja valui muistoihinsa; mitä hän oli puuhannut peruskoulu- ja lukiokavereidensa kanssa iltaisin. Rillustellut pitkin ostareita ja harjoitellut hapkidopotkuja kaduilla tiimitovereittensa kanssa järkyttäen mummojen hauraita mieliä. Jestas, hän oli ollut kauhea.

Chanyeol oli päästänyt hänen kädestään irti jo puoli kilometriä sitten. Se ei haitannut Baekia, se ei ollut mitenkään iso juttu. Hän ei itsekään halunnut kävellä keskellä Soulin satelliittikaupunkia, ihmispaljoudessa miehen käsipuolessa näyttäen liian romanttiselta. Vaikka toisaalta; kenelle se kuuluisi.

”Mihin mennään?” Chanyeol kysyi ja katseli ympärillä olevia liikkeitä. ”Onko nälkä?”

”Vähän”, Baekhyun vastasi. Hän oli ollut niin kiihdyksissä Beom hyungin vuoksi, että oli unohtanut fyysisen ruumiinsa.

”Mennäänkö syömään kanaa?” Yeol kysyi. Hän oli ilmeisesti nälkäinen. Baekhyun nyökkäsi ja kertoi paikasta, jossa hän tapasi käydä ystäviensä kanssa koulun jälkeen.

”Toivottavasti se on vielä pystyssä”, Baekhyun naurahti ja mietiskeli ääneen kaikkia niitä vuosia, jotka hän oli ollut pois Bucheonista. Kuusi, kohta seitsemän vuotta. Se oli pitkä aika.

Bucheonin parasta kanaa myyvä liike oli juuri siellä, missä sen piti ollakin. Baekhyun kiihdytti vauhtia ja rynnisti sisään liikkeeseen. Tuttu tuoksu toivotti heidät tervetulleiksi, kuten myös tiskin takana oleva myyjä, joka ei ollut vanhentunut päivääkään.

”Hyung!” Baekhyun huudahti ja irrotti otteensa metallisesta ovenkahvasta. Chanyeol astui sisään liikkeeseen ja tervehti tiskin takana seisovaa miestä pienellä kumarruksella.

”Byun Baekhyun, eikö?” Liikkeen omistaja, Kim Sihyung hyung tunnisti hänet heti. ”Missä olet ollut kaikki nämä vuodet?”

Baekhyun naurahti nolona kävellessään lähemmäs tiskiä. Hän ojensi kätensä itseään viisitoista vuotta vanhemmalle miehelle ja antoi tämän puristaa sitä tervehdykseksi.

”Maailmalla”, Baekhyun sanoi silmät tuikkien. ”Valmistuin Soulin yliopistosta muutama vuosi sitten.”

”Herran jumala”, hyung henkäisi. ”Mikä susta tuli? Muusikko?” Baekhyun nauroi kovaäänisesti. Asiakkaatkin kääntyivät katsomaan. Sihyung hyung näytti hölmistyneeltä.

”Hyung”, Baekhyun vaihtoi aihetta hymyillen. ”Ostin talon pari kuukautta sitten tästä läheltä. Sun pitäisi tulla joskus käymään kylässä.”

”Ehkä mun pitäisi”, hyung hymyili ja nosti katseensa Chanyeoliin, joka oli ottanut paikan Baekhyunin takaa.

”Tulitteko syömään?”

”Joo”, Baekhyun sanoi.

”Siinä tapauksessa, talo tarjoaa”, Sihyung sanoi. ”Mitä laitetaan?”

”Yllätä meidät”, Baekhyun virnisti ja nosti katseen Yeoliin, joka rypisteli kymppiä takintaskussa. Baekhyun tönäisi miestä kevyesti ja sai tämän hymyilemään poissaolevana.

”Sä saat tarjota sitten jälkkärit”, Baekhyun hymyili. Chanyeol nyökkäsi ja siirtyi hänen kanssaan pöytään, johon Sihyung hyung kantoi sivuannoksia isolla tarjottimella.

Baekhyun istui alas ja katseli ympärilleen. Miten paljon muistoja paikka hänessä herättikään. Mutta ne eivät olleet mitään huonoja muistoja. Ne saivat hänet naurahtelemaan nolona nuoruuden typeryyksille, häpeämään silmät päästään kiusallisia tapahtumia ja sitä, miten hän oli kerran heittänyt juomansa vahingossa Bucheonin keskuspankin johtajan vaimon rinnuksille. Hän nauroi ääneen ja peitti silmänsä hävetessään tapahtumaa edelleen. Häntä nauratti; hänestä tuntui, että hänen täytyi kertoa Chanyeolille koko tarina. Ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään hän halusi kertoa jollekin vähän aikaa tuntemalleen henkilölle, mitä hänen elämässään oli tapahtunut niinkin kauan aikaa sitten. Ehkä hän saisi kuulla Yeolin nuoruuden hullutuksista samalla tavalla. Hän tajusi, että avautuminen ei ollut mikään huono juttu.

Chanyeol kuunteli Baekhyunin tarinaa siihen uppoutuneena. Hänen silmänsä tuikkivat ja hymy nousi kasvoille, se oli kaunein hymy, minkä Baek oli koskaan nähnyt. Hänen juttunsa hidastui ja lopulta pysähtyi kokonaan. Hän ei pystynyt jatkamaan, hän oli liian koukussa suuriin silmiin ja valkoisiin hampaisiin. Chanyeol hätääntyi, tarttui häntä olkapäästä ja kysyi, mitä tapahtui. Hänen äänensä tärisi, hän oli kauhuissaan. Pelkäsi varmaan jotain aivohalvausta.

”Mä rakastan sua”, Baekhyun lausui hitaasti. Chanyeol jähmettyi niille sijoilleen ja räpytti silmiään muutamaan otteeseen. Baekhyun tirskahti miehen typertyneelle reaktiolle, vaikka rakkaudentunnustus oli tullut vähän puskista. Kesken muisteloiden.

”Mä en ole koskaan tuntenut mitään tällaista”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Sä viet multa kaiken järjen.”

Chanyeol nauroi hölmistyneenä. ”Olet huvittava.”

”Ei, kun mä olen ihan tosissani. En voisi kuvitella tekeväni tällaista kenenkään muun kanssa. Ei, ei se vain toimisi niin.”

”Mäkin rakastan sua”, Chanyeol sanoi ja vakavoitui. Baekhyunin kulmat kurtistuivat huolesta, hän tunsi ilmapiirin vaihtuvan.

”Mutta?” Baekhyun kysyi, varovasti. Chanyeol tarttui lasiin, johon oli kaadettu Spritea.

”Ei mitään muttia”, hän sanoi. ”Mun täytyy mennä Souliin töihin kahdeksi kuukaudeksi. Isä on sairaslomalla.”

Baekhyun yritti peittää pettymystään. Hän oli vain tottunut ajatukseen, että Chanyeol hiippailisi töittensä jälkeen suoraan Baekhyunin luokse ja viettäisi ihanan illan hänen kanssaan. Hän ei varmasti ajaisi Soulista Bucheoniin keskellä yötä rättiväsyneenä vain sen takia, että saisi syödä iltapalaa hänen kanssaan ja nukkua yöunet, ja lähteä ajamaan ruuhkassa takaisin Souliin. Ei, ei varmasti.

”Mä tulen silti tapaamaan sua niin paljon kuin mahdollista”, Yeol sanoi. ”Koska mullekin tulee ikävä, enkä mä haluaisi olla erossa susta.”

”Mäkin voin tulla käymään sun luona”, Baekhyun lupasi. ”Ei mulla ole mitään, mikä pitelisi mua täällä. Metrolla pääsee.”

Chanyeol hymyili helpottuneena. ”Entä työsi?”

”Työskentelen samaan aikaan kuin sä, tollo”, Baekhyun nauroi. ”Saan itse päättää, milloin korjaan tauluja, kunhan pysyn aikataulussa.”

”Niin tietysti”, Chanyeol naurahti. ”Kuvittelin vain, että uppoudut työhösi ja vedät all nightereitä aina kun mahdollista.”

Baekhyun raapi korvantaustaa kiusaantuneena. ”En väitä, etteikö niin voisi käydä. Nyt, kun Jongdae ei ole huutamassa korvaan pakollisista tauoista.”

Chanyeol hymyili. ”Arvasin”, hän sanoi. ”Olen nimittäin nähnyt sut maalaamassa olohuoneen seiniä.”

Baekhyun nosti kätensä ylös luovuttamisen merkiksi. Chanyeol tunsi hänet, melkein kokonaan. Ja hän rakasti sitä faktaa.

”Nyt syödään”, Chanyeol sanoi nähdessään tarjoilijan kantavan suurta friteerattujen kananpalojen koria heidän pöytäänsä kohti. Baekhyun laski kätensä alas ja hieroi niitä odottavaisena yhteen.


	14. Chapter 14

Aamuaurinko paistoi lämpimästi keittiön ikkunan lävitse. Aamiaisen valmistaminen tapahtui hyväntuulisen hyräilyn siivittämänä. Oli suuri päivä, Bucheonin taidemuseosta tuotaisiin pari taulua aamupäivällä, kymmenen jälkeen. Baekhyun ei malttanut odottaa, että pääsisi tositoimiin. Hän oli laittanut työhuoneensa viimeisen päälle kuntoon jo edellisenä iltana. Hänen kirjanpito-ohjelmansa oli päivitetty ja työtunneille oli tehty valmiita lomakkeita. Baekhyunia jännitti, hyvällä tavalla. Oli huikeaa ajatella, että hän saisi tehdä duunia omassa rauhassa, kokopäiväisesti. Hän oli saanut viikonlopun aikana pari tilausta, muutaman öljyvärimaalauksen. Hän voisi tehdä niitä, jos konservointi alkoi ottaa päähän. Deadlinet oli lyöty neljän viikon päähän, kyllä siinä ajassa pari taulua maalaisi. Yksi muotokuva ja maisemamaalaus, sehän sopi. Baekhyun rakasti maalata luontoa. Se oli ehkä kaikista anteeksiantavin teema abstraktin jälkeen. Ja niin helvetin inspiroiva.

* * *

Baekhyun laski siveltimen kädestään ja pyörähti ympäri satulatuolillaan. Hän veti itsensä lähemmäs ikkunaa ja nojasi suu mutrulla kylmään ikkunalautaan. Satoi vett, ilma oli ällöttävän harmaa, kesä oli kohta takanapäin. Pitkä huokaus karkasi suusta kuin varkaiten. Sydäntä särki. Se oli ikävää. Hänellä oli ikävä Chanyeolia.

Kukkapenkkin kivireunalle lennähtävä varis säpsäytti melakolisen Baekhyunin takaisin todellisuuteen. Taulut eivät korjautuneet itsestään. Edes Jongdae ei ollut ilkkumassa hänen hidasta tahtiaan tunnin välein. Töissä oli nykyisin ihan helvetin ykisnäistä. Kaikki se riemu, paskat läpät ja äärimmäinen keskittyminen oli yksipuolista. Mistään ei kuulunut hiljaista kiroilua tai vaimeaa työvälineiden kahinaa.

Baekhyun palasi työn ääreen entistä surkeampana. Hän tarttui pöydällä olevaan munakelloon ja ajasti sen tunniksi raksuttamaan. Hän otti itseään niskasta kiinni ja päätti tehdä päivän työnsä. Hän oli ammattilainen. Vaikka hänellä ei ollut varsinaista deadlineä, ripeämpi tahti tiesi isompaa tilipussia. Hänen tavoitteenaan oli työskennellä 35 tuntia viikossa. Sillä pystyi jo hyvin elämään.

Munakello soi ikuisuuden jälkeen. Baekhyun heitti välineen sille kuuluvaan rasiaan ja nousi ylös. Hän venytteli selkäänsä, siivosi paikan nopeasti ja paineli ulos työhuoneesta, jättäen työtakkinsa oven vieressä olevaan naulakkoon. Hän riisui t-paitansa ja heitti sen lattialle, potki farkut jalastaan ja paineli suihkuun. Hän heitti bokserit likavaatekoriin pesukoneen vieressä ja astui suihkukoppiin. Hän käänsi veden kuumimmalle mahdolliselle ja otti seinästä tukea. Vesi iskeytyi iholle kuin piiskaten ja sai sen nousemaan kananlihalle. Hän venytteli jäykkiä niskojaan ja pesi itsensä puhtaaksi liuotinaineiden terävästä katkusta. Hän pesi hiukset, kynnenaluset, jokaisen mahdollisen paikan ja peitti tuskaisesta ikävästä kyynelehtivät silmänsä juoksevan veden alle.

Baekhyun sammutti vedentulon ja otti tukea märästä kaakeliseinästä. Hän suki hiuksiaan kuivemmiksi ja katsoi katossa olevaan tuuletusräppänään. Hän murahti itsekseen ja poistui suihkusta, kietoen itsensä tummansiniseen pyyhkeseen pesuhuoneesta ulos mennessään. Hän etsi puhelimensa ja etsi muutamalla painauksella Jongdeokin numeron.

“Hyung? Oletko menossa tänään Souliin?”

* * *

Baekhyun nousi ylös mustan Hyundain kyydistä ja katsoi sisälle autoon helpottuneesti hymyillen. Jongdeok vastasi hymyyn vilauttamalla suoraa hammasriviään.

“Kiitos tuhannesti. Pelastit mun päivän”, Baekhyun sanoi ja taputti rintaansa. Hän piteli toisella kädellä kiinni selässään olevasta repun rinkasta. Jongdeok nyökkäsi ylpeänä.

“Ei mitään”, hän sanoi naureskellen. “Pidä hieno ilta.”

“Aivan varmasti”, Baekhyun virnisti ja hyvästeli vanhemman miehen. Hän sulki oven ja kääntyi katsomaan edessään avautuvaa Garosugiliä. Hän vakuutti itselleen, että tämä oli hyvä juttu ja latasi itsevarmuutensa täysiin prosentteihin, ennen kuin otti suunnan kohti Cafebakia. Hän pysähtyi katsomaan peilikuvaansa jo suljetun vaateliikkeen näyteikkunasta ja suki tukkaansa parempaan asentoon. Hän oli kyllä laittanut sen lähtiessään, mutta kuontalo oli lässähtänyt matkalla Jongdeokin kuivien vitsien myötä. Baekhyun pudisti hullunkuriset ajatukset pois päästään ja jatkoi matkaansa typerästi virnistellen.

Cafebak oli täynnä ihmisiä. Baekhyun henkäisi astuessaan kahvilaan ja katseli ympärilleen. Missään ei ollut vapaata istumapaikkaa. Hän puristi otetta repustaan ja irrotti hoikat sormensa kylmältä ovenkahvalta. Hän nosti katseensa tiskin takana seisovaan hörökorvaan, jonka päällä oli valkoinen kauluspaita, mustat suorat housut ja kasvoilla hämmentynyt ilme. Mies oli käynyt vasta parturissa ja hänen ihonsa hehkui puhtaana ja säihkyvänä. Baekhyun horjahti askeleen eteenpäin, kuin joku olisi pukannut häntä takaa. Chanyeol nosti katseensa äänekkäästi sisään tulevaan mieheen ja oli tervehtimässä tätä iloisella asiakaspalvelijan hymyllä, mutta mustat hiukset otsaltaan ylös nostanut Baekhyun revityissä farkuissa ja mustassa nahkatakissa, jonka alla oli tummansininen ruutupaita ja valkoinen t-paita, sai hänen suunsa aukeamaan ja vain toljottamaan tätä kuin järkensä menettänyt.

Baekhyun asteli epävarmoin askelin kohti tiskiä. Kukaan asiakkaista ei vilkaissutkaan häneen. Hän suoristi selkänsä ja asteli ryhdikkäämmin tiskille, minkä takaa Chanyeol oli poistumassa. Tämä ojensi kättään kohti häntä ja pyysi sanattomasti tarttumaan siihen.

Baekhyun tarttui suureen käteen ja tuli talutetuksi takahuoneeseen. Hän irrotti kätensä repusta ja työnsi toisessa kädessä olevan puhelimen takin taskuun. Heti kynnyksen ylitettyä Chanyeol painoi hänet valkoista seinää vasten ja toi kasvonsa lähemmäs. Baekhyun kietoi kätensä pidemmän niskaan ja veti hänet kuumaan suudelmaan ennen kuin ehti itsekään tajuta, mitä oli tapahtunut. Chanyeol vastasi suudelmaan ahnaasti ja vetäytyi kauemmas pidellen Baekin alahuulta hellästi hampaidensa välissä niin kauan kuin se oli mahdollista. Baekhyun nojautui uuteen suudelmaan ja painautui hyvältä tuoksuvaa miestä vasten. Chanyeol naurahti matalaan sävyyn ja veti itseään kauemmas.

“Mitä sä täällä teet?” hän kysyi, kykenemättä peittelemään innostusta. Hymy oli noussut korviin molempien kasvoilla.

“Tuli niin ikävä. En kestänyt olla hetkeäkään erossa susta”, Baekhyun sanoi häpeissään ja laski katseensa alas, Yeolin valkoisen kauluspaidan nappeihin. Yeol nosti hänen kasvonsa ylös kevyesti leuasta nostamalla.

“Joudut odottamaan vielä muutaman tunnin”, hän kuiskasi pettyneenä. Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan ja tuli suudelluksi vielä kolme kertaa, ennen kuin Yeol raski erkaantua hänestä. Baekhyunin tuli heti kylmä.

“Saat olla täällä tai salin puolella. Mene vaikka soittamaan pianoa tai jotain”, hän sanoi ja raapi niskaansa. “Mun on mentävä jatkamaan töitä.”

“Totta kai”, Baekhyun sanoi ja katseli uteliaana ympärilleen. Takahuoneessa oli kahden istuttava sohva ja neljän hengen ruokapöytä. Nurkassa oli toimistopöytä, jossa oli läppäri ja hyllyllinen kansioita. Huoneesta lähti käytävä, jonka varrella oli kolme ovea. Yksi oli merkitty henkilökunnan wc:ksi, mutta kaksi muuta jäivät mysteeriksi. Baekhyun näki parhaaksi siirtyä asiakastiloihin. Hän siirtyi ensimmäiseen vapaaseen pöytään tuntiessaan Chanyeolin katseen selässään. Hän istui alas ja laski reppunsa viereiselle tuolille. Hän oli ottanut läppärinsä mukaan ja käytti ajan hyväksi rukkaamalla budjettiaan kuntoon. Kris oli antanut hänelle tuntemansa kirjanpitäjän numeron jo aikoja sitten, mutta Baekhyunista tuntui, että hänen oli viisainta hoitaa omat raha-asiansa itse. Siten hän pysyisi kärryllä varallisuudestaan. Uudestaan pyramidihuijauksen kohteeksi joutumisen pelko oli lisääntynyt hänen kuullessaan äitinsä langenneen samaan ansaan toista kertaa. Hän ei ymmärtänyt, miten sokea äitinsä oli. Rikolliset osasivat olla kyllä vakuuttavia. Hän oli omin korvin kuunnellut, miten Jeongsadong Metropolian Buildingsin edustajat olivat luetelleet ummet ja lammet uudesta asuinalueesta, jota ei koskaan rakennettukaan.

Chanyeol laski lasin persikkajääteetä Baekhyunin eteen. Hän toivotti hyvää ruokahalua ja muistutti, että lavalle saisi kivuta milloin tahansa, etukäteen ilmoittamatta. Baekhyun ravisti ajatukset julkisesti esiintymisestä kauas pois, hän ei varmasti menisi ja nolaisi itseään koko kansan edessä.

“Toivottavasti jaksat odottaa mua”, Chanyeol sanoi pahoillaanolevana. Baekhyun hymyili hellästi ja maistoi jääteetä. Aromit olivat selkeitä ja raikas juoma kirkasti ajatukset.

“En mä muuten olisi tullut”, hän sanoi ja katsoi Yeolia silmiin. Hörökorva hymyili typerää hymyään ja pysyi paikoillaan liian pitkään. Hän tajusi jääneensä ajatuksiinsa ja palasi tiskin taakse hento puna kasvoilla. Baekhyun käänsi katseensa kuukauden keskeneräiseen budjettiin ja huokaisi. Menojen naputtaminen oli masentavampaa kuin ilman minkäänlaista taustamusiikkia työskenteleminen.

* * *

Joku veti vastapäisen paikan tuolin kauemmas plydän alta ja rojahti siihen äänekkäästi. Baekhyun säpsähti ääntä ja veti läppärin kantta itseään kohti. Hän nosti järkytyksestä suurentuneet silmänsä edessään leveästi hymyilevään Jongdaeen, jonka ulkoinen olemus oli paljon rokahtavampi kuin töissä.

“Ai, moi”, Baek henkäisi ja nosti näytön takaisin ylös. “Mitä sä täällä?”

“Jongdeok kertoi sun tulleen kaupunkiin”, Jongdae nauroi ja katseli ympärilleen. Se lörppö. Hän ei voinut ymmärtää, miten virkavallan edustajalla voi olla niin löysät kielenkannat. Eikö siinä valtionsalaisuudet olleet uhkana paljastua.

“Joo, menen Yeolille yöksi”, Baekhyun hymyili. Jongdae virnuili viekkaaseen malliin.

“Ooh”, hän päästi suustaan. Baekhyun puri huultaan ja laski kasvojaan, peitellen punastumistaan. Hän tirskahti pienesti ja nyökkäsi tiskin suuntaan. Jongdae kääntyi ympäri tuolillaan ja äännähti myötätuntoisesti nähdessään Yeolin palvelevan itseään puolta vanhempaa naiskaksikkoa iloinen hymy kasvoillaan. Tämä huomasi Jongdaen ja nyökkäsi tälle tervehdykseksi. Jongdae nosti kättään ja ilmeili hyväksyvästi ennen kuin kääntyi takaisin Baekin puoleen, joka oli keskittynyt näppäilemään lukuja laskentataulukkoon.

“Joko löysit miljoonasi?” Jongdae kysyi.

“Alkaa vaikuttaa oikeammalta”, Baekhyun vastasi ja siemaisi persikkajääteetä perään.

“Pilkkuvirhe?”

“Se juuri”, hän vastasi ja keskittyi uudelleen. Jongdae nousi ylös tuolilta ja käveli Yeolin luokse. Baekhyun nosti katseensa kirkkaalta tietokoneen näytöltä ylös kahden metrin päässä seisovaan Jongdaeen, joka jutteli vakavana Yeolin kanssa. Hörökorva vastasi lyhyemmän sanoihin hämmentyneellä käden pudistuksella, hymyili puolittaista hymyä ja lopulta kätteli Jongdaeta kevyen naurahduksen kera. Baekhyunia alkoi kiinnostaa, mistä oli kyse.

Chanyeol piti edelleen kiinni Jongdaen kädestä ja osoitti lavaa, jossa oli kokonaisen bändin soittimet ja kaksi mikkiä telineineen. Jongdaen ilme kirkastui, innostunut vingahdus pääsi suustaan ja pää kääntyi Baekin suuntaan. Helvetti.

“Mennään”, Jongdae sanoi ja päästi irti Yeolista, joka alkoi sekoittelemaan jotain juomaa. Baekhyun pudisti päätään tiuhaan tahtiin.

“Miksi ei?” Äännähdys oli pitkä ja ärsyttävä. Shakerilla leikkivä Chanyeol näytti Baekhyunille peukaloa ja kieltä.

Baekhyun nousi ylös ja tuhahti. Hän sulki läppärin läpän ja survoi lepotilaan siirtyneen koneen reppuunsa, jonka hän kiikutti Yeolille takahuoneen suojiin. Hän siisti itseään ja siirtyi nöyränä Jongdaen perässä pienelle lavalle. Kosketinsoittimen taakse istuuduttuaan hänen päässään pyöri ja sydäntä tykytti. Jongdae istui solistin paikalle ja sääti mikrofonin haluamalleen korkeudelle. Ihmiset pöydissä alkoivat kiinnittää huomiotaan heihin, mikä aiheutti kaksikossa päinvastaiset reaktiot. Jongdae oli onnensa kukkuloilla, hänen vatsaansa kutitti huomion saamisesta, Baekhyunia puolestaan etoi kaikki se tuijottaminen. Ei ollut salaisuus, että hän kärsi ramppikuumeesta.

“Hyvää iltaa”, Jongdae lausui mikrofoniin matalalla, sensuellilla äänellä. Baekhyun laski tärisevät sormensa koskettimille ja soitti pari sointua testiksi. Soitin soi kauniisti ja ilmaisi soittajan olevan kyvykäs. Chanyeol lisäsi ääntä tiskin yhteydessä olevasta äänipöydästä ja taputti ensimmäisten joukossa.

“Me ollaan Soulin Taidemuseon entisöintiosastolta, Kim Jongdae ja…”

“Byun Baekhyun”, Baek henkäisi edessään olevaan mikrofoniin ja kavahti kaiuttimista kuuluvaa omaa ääntään. Hän sääti mikrofoninsa paremmin ja heitti itsensä likoon. Ei kukaan häntä tuntenut kuitenkaan.

“Pitäkää meistä huolta”, Jongdae lisäsi ja kääntyi Baekhyunin puoleen, nyökäten tälle pienesti virnistäen. Baekhyun taputti jalkaansa rytmikkäästi maahan ennen kuin alkoi soittaa kappaletta, joka tuli ensimmäisenä mieleen. Kahvila täyttyi rennoista aploodeista hetkeä ennen kuin Jongdae avasi suunsa ja raivasi tiensä jokaisen asikkaan sydämeen.

* * *

Baekhyun riisui kenkänsä Yeolin asunnon eteiseen ja laski repun maahan. Hän riisui nahkatakkinsa naulakkoon ja seurasi katseellaan, miten Chanyeol astui sisään kämppään ja hylkäsi kenkänsä tottuneesti keskelle lattiaa.

“Mä en enää ikinä astu jalallanikaan kahvilaasi”, Baekhyun vingahti ja seurasi pidempää sisälle asuntoon. Chanyeol laski ruokakassin keittiön pöydälle ja kietoi kätensä Baekhyunin ympärille. Hän veti häpeästä laantuneen miehen syliinsä ja suukotti tämän otsaa nauruaan pidellen.

“Kaikkihan meni loistavasti”, Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun tuhahti ilmentäen olevansa hyvin eri mieltä. Kaikki oli mennyt ulkoisesti hyvin, yleisö oli tykännyt pienestä extempore-keikasta ja he saivat paljon kehuja. Väitetty huonous ja epäonnistuminen oli kaikki Baekin pään sisällä. Hän oli niin itsekriittinen ja näki vain vikoja.

“Oletteko paljon heittäneet keikkaa?” Yeol kysyi tirskuen. “Toimitte hyvin yhdessä.”

“Aina pikkujouluissa ja ties missä kissanristiäissä. Voin soittaa viisi biisiä tuntematta tarvetta oksentaa”, Baekhyun murahti. “Yleensä joudun turvautumaan rohkaiseviin.”

Chanyeolin nauru oli samaan aikaan hellä ja rakastava että ärsyttävän vittuileva.

* * *

Baekhyun kuunteli pesuhuoneesta kantautuvaa veden lorinaa. Hän oli jo kömpinyt sänkyyn, iltapala oli syöty ja kello oli lipunut jo lähemmäs yhtä. Yeol oli mennyt käymään vielä suihkussa.

Baekhyun tuijotti makuuhuoneen kattoa ajatuksissaan. Kämpän oudot hajut ja ympäristö saivat olon epämukavaksi, ainakin silloin, kun Yeol ei ollut vieressä. Hänelle tuli helposti koti-ikävä, mikä oli uusi ominaisuus hänessä itsessään. Talon ostamisen jälkeen hän ei osannut olla muualla.

Vedentulo oli loppunut ja Baek havahtui ajatuksistaan. Tukkaansa pyyhkeellä kuivaava mies astui hämärästi valaistuun makuuhuoneeseen ja hymyili välittömästi Baekhyunin nähdessään. Baekhyunin sydän lepatti hurmiosta, hän rakastui pitkäjalkaiseen hörökorvaan kerta toisensa jälkeen.

Puhtaalta tuoksuva, kostean lämpimä Yeol sujahti sänkyyn ja tarkisti vielä herätyskellon. Hän kaappasi Baekhyunin kainaloonsa ja upotti kasvonsa tämän hiuksiin, tyytyväisenä murahdellen. Baekhyun ei pystynyt pitämään kasvojaan peruslukemilla, hymy nousi korviin toisen hammastahnalta tuoksuvan hengityksen tuntiessaan. Hän hapuili yöpöydällä olevan lampun katkaisijaa ja sammutti valon. Molemmilla oli takana pitkä päivä ja uni painoi silmiä kiinni. Baekhyun kietoi kätensä Yeolin selän taakse ja lipui höyhensaarille.

* * *

Baekhyun oli herännyt jo kymmeniä minuutteja sitten. Alakerrasta kuului kovaäänistä keskustelua, ja hän oli aivan varma haistavansa tuoreen, vasta suodatetun kahvin nenässään. Chanyeol nukkua posotti selkä häntä kohden eikä näyttänyt minkäänlaisia virkoamisen merkkejä, vaikka auringon noususta oli jo tunteja.

Baekhyun kellahti kyljelleen ja vei hoikan etusormensa hörökorvaisen niskavilloihin. Hän pidätteli nauruaan puremalla huultaan ja kuljetti sormeaan alaspäin kiusoittelevan hitaalla liikkeellä. Hän pystyi vain kuvittelemaan, millaiset kylmät väreet siitä aiheutui.

Ei mitään reaktiota. Samainen, tasainen tuhina vain jatkui Yeolin painattaessa pitkin unimaisemia. Kärsimättömänä Baekhyun liukui lähemmäs miestä ja painautui vasten suurikokoista selkämystä. Hän painoi etumuksensa harkitusti mustin bokserein peitettyä takapuolta vasten ja laski huulensasinne, minne hän oli äsken koskenut. Oikea käsi laskeutui toisen lanteille eikä meinannut pysyä paikoillaan. Baekhyunia ei nukuttanut enää tippaakaan.

Chanyeol murahti matalalla, yön karheuttamalla äänellä. Baekhyun antoi kielensä liikkua kananlihalle nousseella iholla eikä peitellyt esiin nousevia halujaan. He eivät olleet ehtineet harjoittaa haurautta edellisenä iltana, miksei sitä voisi tehdä heti aamusta.

Chanyeol käänsi päänsä Baekin suuntaan ja tuli suudelluksi välittömästi. Hän kääntyi selälleen ja piti silmiään kiinni, mutisten vasten nälkäisiä huulia. Hän siirsi kätensä Baekhyunin lanteille ja hymyili. Baekhyun kiepahti hänen päälleen ja humisi onnellisena kosketuksesta nauttivalle, puoliunessa vellovalle Yeolille. Hän vei kätensä boksereiden vyötärölle ja laski kasvonsa senttien päähän Yeolin huulista.

“Saanko mä?” hän kysyi matalalla äänellä ja nuolaisi huuliaan. Chanyeolin silmät pysyivät kiinni.

“Saat”, hän henkäisi ja tarttui paremmin kiinni yllään olevasta miehestä, kun tämä vaihtoi sanat tekoihin.


	15. Chapter 15

Viimeinen kerros olohuoneen efektiseinään oli lisätty tunti sitten. Kaunis muraali oli viimein valmis. Baekhyun peruutti viisi askelta taaksepäin ja katsoi kätensä jälkeä haltioituneena. Vaikka seassa oli pari virhettä, ne tekivät työstä enemmän arvokkaan, se oli itse tehty eikä toista samanlaista olisi kenelläkään. Hänen oma kotinsa oli saanut viimeisen silauksen, kaikki tarvittava sisäpintaremontista oli tehty ja tavarat alkoivat olla omilla paikoillaan. Viiden kuukauden kova työ kaiken muun säpinän ohella näkyi, ja Baekhyun oli helvetin ylpeä itsestään. Hän oli taas saavuttanut yhden tavoitteen elämästään, ja kohta oli siirrettävä katse kohti seuraavaa. Mutta ei vielä, hän nauttisi vähän aikaa.

Baekhyun käveli jääkaapille ja tarttui siniseen oluttölkkiin. Hän napsautti sen auki ja imaisi kuohuneet vaahdot päältä. Huuliaan maiskutellen hän siirtyi takaisin olohuoneeseen ja istui flyygelin edessä olevalle tuolille, jossa oli musta samettipäällyste. Hän laski tölkin soittimen päälle ja ojensi kätensä koskettimille. Kaunis, vähän ujo sointi täytti olohuoneen, kun Baekhyun sulki silmänsä ja ilmensi sisimmät tunteensa musiikin kautta. Hän oli helpottunut, onnellinen ja vapaa.

Baekhyun näppäili Bubakin numeron puhelimestaan ja soitti ravintolaan. Hän oli soittanut sinne joka päivä testatakseen, oliko Yeol palannut töihin. Hänestä ei ollut kuulunut juurikaan mitään puoleentoista kuukauteen. He olivat lähetelleet lyhyitä tekstiviestejä silloin tällöin, keskustelu ei ollut käynyt kovin pitkäksi. Syynä oli yhteenkäymättömät aikataulut. Silloin, kun toinen oli vapaalla, toinen painoi duunia ja päin vastoin. Mutta Yeol ei ollut hiipunut pois Baekin sydämestä. Ikävä oli suuri ja jälleennäkemisen halu oli ajanut hänet melkein ottamaan suunnan Souliin. Kuitenkin päälle painavat duunit olivat pitäneet miehen ruodussa.

Linja aukesi ja toisesta päästä kuuluva kahina hätkäytti Baekhyunin takaisin nykyhetkeen. Hän jännittyi, hän oli varma kuulleensa Yeolin hengityksen. Hän piti varansa, hän ei halunnut odottaa liikoja ja pettyä toteamaan, että puhelimeen oli vastannut sisaruksista vanhempi.

“Ravintola Bubak, miten voin palvella?” Tuttu ääni lipui korviin ja sai miehen sydämen tykyttämään. Chanyeol! Se oli Chanyeol.

“Haloo?” hän huhuili, kun soittaja oli ihan hiljaa.

“Minä tässä”, Baekhyun sanoi ääni väristen ja peitti suunsa kädellä, liikutuksen kyyneleet silmissään. Hän oli odottanut sitä hetkeä niin kauan.

“Baekhyun?”

“Niin”, hän sanoi ja pyyhkäisi typerät kyyneleet pois silmistään. Hän kokosi itsensä ja selvitti kurkkuaan.

“Mikset soittanut omaan numerooni?” Chanyeol kysyi. “Paitsi, jos tietysti haluat ruokaa…”

“En mä kehdannut häiritä.”

Chanyeol nauroi ehkä maailman suloisinta naurua. “Et sä häiritse, koskaan.”

Baekhyun kosketti punaisena hohkavaa poskeaan. Vatsassa muljui hyvällä tavalla ja jälleennäkemisen halu oli kertaantunut vähintään tuhannella. Hän naurahti nolona ja mietti hetken.

“Tuletko käymään tänään?”

“Totta helvetissä mä tulen.” Vastaus tuli kuin apteekin hyllyltä. Baekhyun kellahti sohvalle ja kiemurteli onnesta. Meinasi kaataa kaljansakin samalla.

“Tuonko ruokaa mukana?”

“Tuo. Mä odotan sua”, Baekhyun sanoi ja nauroi onnellisena perään. Hän ei ollut uskoa, että se päivä oli juuri tänään. Maailman paras päivä.

“Nähdään illalla”, Chanyeol sanoi ja oli valmis sulkemaan linjan.

“Nähdään.”

* * *

Baekhyun höristi korviaan kuullessaan kolinaa ulko-ovelta. Hän hiljensi television äänenvoimakkuuta ja nousi istumaan sohvan reunalle. Hän käänsi katseensa eteisen käytävään ja odotti, että Chanyeol pääsisi sisälle asti. Hän oli pakahtua siihen odotteluun, jokainen minuutti oli lipunut ohitse seitsemän kertaa hitaammin.

Ovi kävi ja eteiseen syttyi valo. Baekhyun heitti kaukosäätimen kädestään ja pinkaisi matkaan. Hän juoksi eteiseen vauhdilla, melkein kompastui omiin jalkoihinsa siinä samalla. Hän tarttui seinään ja nojasi siihen charmantisti, pyyhkäisi hiukset pois silmiltään ja äännähti elegantisti saadakseen sisään selviytyvän miehen huomion.

Chanyeol nosti katseensa Baekhyuniin, jonka kulmakarvat liehuivat kovaa vauhtia. Hän tirskahti huvittuneena ja totesi näyn olevan ehkä vähiten odotettu tapa tervehtiä häntä niinkin pitkän ajan jälkeen. Baekhyun tuhahti mieltäosoittavasti ja korjasi asentonsa. Hän otti ruokakassin vastaan ja viiletti sen kanssa keittiöön. Hän antoi Yeolin riisuutua rauhassa ja meni kattamaan pöytää.

“Karsea nälkä, en ole syönyt lounaan jälkeen mitään”, hän sanoi ja etsi kaapeista astioita. Chanyeol käveli keittiöön ja veti hupparin hihoja ylös. Hän asettui Baekhyunin taakse ja pysäytti hänet kietomalla kätensä tämän ympärille. Baekhyun laski kädessään olevan lasit pöydälle ja sulki silmänsä. Hän mumisi onnellisena ja toivoi hetken kestävän ikuisuuden.

Chanyeol suukotti miehen poskea hellästi. “Mulla oli sua niin ikävä.”

“Tunne on kaksipuolinen.”

Baekhyun kääntyi ympäri ja laski päänsä pidemmän rintakehälle. Hän kuunteli sydämen tasaista lyöntiä ja veti tuttua tuoksua sisäänsä. Hän toivoi, että pystyisi kokemaan saman joka päivä, ajasta riippumatta. Hän halusi Chanyeolin olevan hänen rinnallaan. Aina. Hän ei vain tiennyt, miten sanoa asia ääneen.

“Joko isäsi on työkunnossa?” Baekhyun kysyi. Hän liikutti sormeaan Yeolin hupparin karhealla pinnalla ja hymyili haikeasti.

“Jo”, Yeol vastasi ja rutisti häntä tiukemmin otteessaan. “Hän on palannut töihin jo maanantaina.”

Baekhyun veti itsensä irti miehestä ja katsoi tätä tulisin silmin. “Oletko ollut Bucheonissa jo maanantaista asti?!”

Chanyeol nauroi, veti miehen takaisin kiinni itseensä ja laski täyteläiset huulensa tämän huulille, suudellen pitkään ja hitaasti. Baekhyun puristi hupparin kangasta ja itki - onnesta. Hän oli pyörällä päästään, hän ei ollut vielä koskaan tuntenut sillä tavalla.

Chanyeol huomasi Baekhyunin silmistä valuvat kyyneleet. Hän vetäytyi kauemmas ja pyyhki hänen silmänsä kuiviksi. Hänen kasvoillaan oleva hymy sai sydämen sulamaan. Baekhyun mietti, mitä hän oli tehnyt saatuaan sellaisen miehen. Hän oli valmis viemään hänet heti vihille, jos se olisi mahdollista.

Baekhyun nauroi. Itki ja nauroi yhtäaikaa. Hämmentynyt Chanyeol tirskahti huvittuneena ja repesi lopulta heleään nauruun. Baekhyun hiljentyi ja pyyhki silmänsä kuiviksi.

“Mä en itke koskaan”, hän sanoi ja etsi farkkujen taskusta nenäliinan. Hän niisti nenänsä ja pyysi anteeksi käytöstään.

“Olet suloinen”, Chanyeol sanoi ja pysytteli kiinni hänessä. Baekhyun jatkoi pöydän kattamista, vaikka se oli vaikeaa takana kiehnäävän miehen märkien suudelmien alla. Kiusoittelevat näykkäykset ja päivänvaloa kestämättömät kuiskaukset saivat hänet tuntemaan aivan muuta kuin nälkää. Tilanne oli kuin dejavu, hän oli kokenut sen aikaisemminkin.

Turhautunut Baekhyun tarttui ruokakassiin ja purki jäähtyneet ruoka-annokset jääkaappiin. Hän heitti Bubakin valkoisen kassin tiskipöydälle ja kääntyi ympäri. Chanyeol säikähti miehen vaihtunutta katsetta.

“Sä”, Baekhyun aloitti ja laski kätensä hänen etumukselle. Chanyeolin suupieli värähti ja leikkisä ilme muuttui vakavemmaksi. Baekhyun liu’utti kätensä miehen paidan alle ja kuljetti sormeaan herkällä iholla.

“Tarvitset”, hän henkäisi ja nojasi eteenpäin. “Opetuksen.”

Viekasilmeinen Chanyeol peruutti makuuhuoneen suuntaan hitain askelin. Baekhyun seurasi miestä huomamattaan, hän ei onnistunutkaan dominoimaan tilannetta. Chanyeol pysähtyi ovensuuhun ja odotti, että Baekhyun painautuisi häneen kiinni. Hän painoi miehen seinää vasten ja vei kasvonsa lähelle häntä. Baekhyun odotti pään pyörälle saavaa suudelmaa, mutta hörökorva oli kiinnittänyt katseensa seinälle maalatun koristeköynnökseen.Hän astui taaksepäin ja tutki näkemäänsä suu avoimena.

Baekhyun kurtisti kulmiaan miehen perääntymiselle, mutta tajusi nopeasti, ettei Yeol ollut nähnyt hänen valmiita, uusia seiniään.

“Vau”, Chanyeol henkäisi ja kuljetti sormiaan seinällä. Baekhyun siirtyi nojaamaan miehen selkää vasten ja kurkotti varpailleen yltääkseen nojaamaan hänen olkapäähänsä.

“Mä sain kaiken valmiiksi”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Remontti on nyt valmis.”

“Sitä täytyy juhlia”, Chanyeol sanoi, saamatta katsettaan irti seinästä, josta oli tullut yhtä upea kuin Baekhyun oli hänelle kehunut.

“Mä juhlin jo”, Baekhyun naurahti ja kertoi juoneensa tölkin kaljaa sen kunniaksi. Hän silitti Yeolin niskaa ja mumisi tyytyväisenä. Chanyeol kääntyi miehen puoleen ja veti hänet uudelleen tiukkaan halaukseen. Hän hautasi kasvonsa hänen hiuksiinsa ja antoi puolestaan tunteidensa valua ulos sisimmästään.

“Mä olen pahoillani, etten ole joutanut näkemään sua viime aikoina”, hän sanoi. Baekhyun hymyili.

“Ei se mitään, on ollut kaikenlaista.”

“Niin on”, hän sanoi.

“Nyt olet siinä, se on pääasia”, Baekhyun hymyili ja suuteli miestä ahnaasti. Chanyeol työnsi hänet sängylle makaamaan. Hän kuiski Baekhyunin korvaan matalalla äänellä ja sai tämän janoamaan lupausten täyttymistä.

* * *

”Baekhyun-ah…”

Baekhyun avasi silmänsä vastentahtoisesti. Kuten hän oli toivonutkin, Chanyeol oli ensimmäinen asia, jonka hän näki. Mutta tämä oli jo täysissä pukeissa ja heilutti tärisevää puhelinta hänen silmien edessään. Baekhyun siristeli silmiään ja nousi hölmistyneenä istuma-asentoon.

”Luurisi on soinut jo tovin keittiön pöydällä”, Yeol sanoi ja ojensi raivokkaasti tärisevän kapistuksen unenpöpperöiselle miehelle. Baekhyun otti luurin vastaan ja tarkensi katseensa näytöllä olevaan nimeen; _Kris hyung._

Kapistus lakkasi soimasta samalla hetkellä, kun Baekhyun olisi vastannut puheluun. Hän nakkasi luurin kauemmas itsestään ja vetäytyi takaisin peiton alle.

”Hän on yrittänyt soittaa varmaan viisi kertaa”, Chanyeol huusi keittiöstä. Baekhyun tuhahti ärsyyntyneenä ja veti puhelimen takaisin esiin. Hänen unensa oli muutenkin karannut.

Hän soitti Krisille peiton alta ja vilkaisi kelloa puhelun yhdistämistä odotellessa. Varttia vaille yksi iltapäivällä! Miten helvetissä?

”Viimeinkin!” Krisin ärsyyntynyt ääni kantautui hänen korvaansa. Baekhyun selvitti kurkkuaan ja pyysi anteeksi.

”Mitä jäbä?”

”Olen Soulissa”, Kris sanoi turhia kiertelemättä. Baekhyun nousi sängystään salamannopeasti. Keittiössä puuhaava Yeol lopetti tuusamisen ja katsoi Baekia viekas ilme kasvoillaan. Baekhyun huomasi olevansa alasti ja veti lattialta ensimmäisen vaatekappaleen suojakseen, vaikka kaikki oli jo nähty.

”Kauanko viivyt?” Baekhyun kysyi ja etsi pyyhettä katseellaan. Hän halusi suihkuun, yö oli ollut kuuma ja hikinen. Haluamansa löydettyään hän hylkäsi nihkeän vaatekappaleen ja marssi eteenpäin.

”Viikonlopun. Palaan Kiinaan sunnuntai-iltana”, Kris vastasi. ”Miten remonttisi?”

”Valmis”, Baekhyun sanoi ja veti pyyhkeen vaatekaapin oven päältä olalleen. Hän käveli pesuhuoneeseen Yeolin kiinnostuneen katseen alla eikä hävennyt sekuntiakaan.

”Voinko tulla katsomaan?” Kris kysyi.Baekhyun käänsi katseensa Yeoliin, joka oli alkanut riisua vaatteitaan kiusoittelevan hitaasti. Hän nielaisi kovaäänisesti ja empi.

”En tiedä milloin seuraavan kerran olen tulossa maahan”, Kris muistutti.

”Voit tulla aikaisintaan kolmen tunnin päästä”, Baekhyun sanoi. Kris nauroi kuulostaen onnelliselta.

”Hyvä. Mä tulen”, hän sanoi ja lopetti puhelun. Baekhyun laski puhelimen seinällä olevan hyllyn päälle ja pujahti pesuhuoneeseen paidaton Yeol perässän.

”Huomenta”, Chanyeol henkäisi hänen korvaan painauduttuaan tähän kiinni. Kädet kietoutuivat paljaan kropan ympärille eivätkä sormet malttaneet olla erossa toisesta.

”Kris hyung tulee käymään tänään”, Baekhyun sanoi, ollen pyörällä päästään. Chanyeol hymyili hänen olkaansa vasten.

”Niin mä arvelinkin”, Chanyeol sanoi ja työnsi Baekhyunin suihkuun. Hän palasi todellisuuteen ja käänsi veden kylmälle. Ajatukset kirkastuivat välittömästi veden osuessa kananlihalla olevaan ihoon ja pesi viimeisetkin unen rippeet pois silmistä. Chanyeol istui wc-pöntön kannelle ja seurasi suihkukopissa itseään pesevää miestä hymy huulilla. Baekhyun oli vähän pettynyt, ettei hän saanutkaan selän pesijää.

”Milloin heräsit?” Baekhyun kysyi valuvan veden takaa.

”Pari tuntia sitten”, Chanyeol vastasi. ”Piti käydä ravintolassa.”

”Ai, mitä siellä?”

”Kassajärjestelmässä oli jotain häikkää. Se hoitui nopeasti.”

Baekhyun hymyili. Yeol sattui olemaan sopivasti kaupungissa ja pystyi pelastamaan ravintolan nopeasti mahdolliselta katastrofilta.

“Mitä haluat aamiaseksi?” Yeol kysyi. Baekhyun käänsi vettä lämpimämmälle ja avasi huurustuvan suihkukopin oven. Hän räiskäytti vettä Yeolin päälle ja kuikisti ulos kopista. Yeol nousi ylös, riisui vaatteensa ja seurasi häntä luokseen kutsuvaa sormea.

Baekhyun painautui kylmää kaakeliseinää vasten. Hän tutki edessään seisovaa miestä kuin olisi nähnyt hänet ensimmäisen kerran. Vatsassa muljui, koko ajan nauratti ja panetti. Hän oli rakastunut pahemmin kuin koskaan aikaisemmin.

“Mitä virnuilet?” Yeol kysyi huvittuneena ja etsi shampoota. Hän pesi Baekhyunin hiukset ja saippuoi tämän kuulaan ihon itsevarmoin liikkein. Baekhyun otti tukea seinästä ja nautti kosketuksesta. Hän toivoi ajan pysähtyvän tai saman olevan mahdollista joka päivä. Chanyeol… haluaisikohan hän samaa.

“Milloin sun pitää lähteä?” hän kysyi. Chanyeol pysäytti hierovan kätensä niskan kohdalle. Baekhyun kääntyi ympäri nähdäkseen miehen ilmeen.

“Sillä vaan, kun en haluaisi sun lähtevän”, hän jatkoi ja nauroi kiusaantuneena perään. Chanyeol rentoutui ja jatkoi olkien hieromista. Hänen kasvonsa olivat kääntyneet hymyyn.

“Niin kuin ollenkaan”, Baekhyun sanoi äänellä, joka tuskin kuului valuvan veden lävitse. Hän keräsi rohkeutensa ja nosti kissan pöydälle, se oli menossa sinne kuitenkin.

“Mitä sanoisit, jos muuttaisit tänne? Tästä on lyhyempi matka töihin ja mä… olen täällä.”

Chanyeolin suusta pääsi miettivää hyminää.

“Ei tietenkään heti mitenkään virallisesti… kokeillaan ensin vaikka viikko, kaksi… onhan täällä lääniä… Mä en oikeasti halua elää enää ilman sua.”

Chanyeol ei sanonut mitään sanoiksi kelpuutettavaa. Baekhyun kirosi suuren suunsa mielessään ja toivoi, että voisi perua puheensa. Ehkä ehdotus tuli liian aikaisin.

“En mä vaadi sua luopumaan asunnostasi tai mitään… kunhan mietin, että voit kyllä nukkua yösi täällä, jos et jaksa lähteä ajamaan Souliin iltaisin.”

“En mä luopuisikaan”, Yeol sanoi. Baekhyun nosti katseensa mieheen, joka oli lopettanut empivän mutinansa.

“Mä voin hommata siihen alivuokralaisen”, hän sanoi. Baekhyunin suu kääntyi uskomattoman leveään hymyyn.

“Haluaisitko sä asua mun kanssa?” Baekhyun kysyi silmät tuikkien.

Chanyeol nauroi. “Kysymys kuuluu ennemmin; haluatko _sä_ asua mun kanssa?”

“Jos mä voisin, niin mä jopa kosisin sua”, Baekhyun naurahti. “Niin tosissani mä olen sun kanssa.”

“Mä suostuisin”, Chanyeol sanoi ja suuteli miestä, joka oli alkanut itkeä taas. Baekhyun peitteli reaktiotaan häpeissään, pesi kasvonsa vedellä ja kääntyi Yeolin puoleen.

“Mä rakastan sua”, hän sanoi.

“Niin mäkin sua.”

* * *

Kim Jongdae istui olohuoneen sohvalla ja katseli kitaraa hiljaa soittavaa Yeolia pää kappaleen tahdissa nyökkäillen. Kris keskusteli Baekhyunin kanssa keittiössä supsuttaen, mikä kiinnosti Yeolia pirusti.

“Kahvilan asiakkaat kyselevät duostanne jatkuvasti”, Yeol sanoi ja vaihtoi kappaletta. Jongdaen kasvot kääntyivät hämmentyneeseen, mutta iloiseen virneeseen.

“Ai”, hän henkäisi ja kääntyi keittiön puoleen. “Pitäisikö meidän tehdä comeback?”

“Ei helvetissä”, Baekhyun parkaisi. “Vatsassa velloo edelleen siitä viimeisestä.”

“Mitä mä olen missannut?” Kris kysyi hölmistyneenä ja ryysti vihreää teetä, joka oli jäähtynyt sopivan lämpimäksi.

“Kaikkea”, Baekhyun tuhahti lyhyesti. Chanyeol naurahti sohvalta ja sai kaikkien huomion.

“Jongdeok hyung sanoi saaneensa pari pyramidihuijaria kiinni. Soulin ja sen satelliittikaupunkien rikospoliisit tekevät yhteistyötä. Veljesi saattaa saada rahansa takaisin”, Jongdae kertoi. Baekhyun huokaisi helpotuksesta. Jos jotain huonoa, niin jotain hyvääkin.

“Onpa hyvä”, hän sanoi. “Ehkä hän ei enää tule ovelleni ruikuttamaan.”

“Onko Beom Bucheonissa?” Kris kysyi hämmentyneenä. Baekhyun nyökkäsi.

“Vanhempani asuvat vajaan kilometrin päässä täältä…”

“Ai, en tiennyt”, Kris henkäisi.

“Mä tiesin”, Chanyeol sanoi ylpeänä väliin ja jatkoi soittamista muina miehinä. Jongdaekin oli vallan tietämätön asiasta.

“En varmaan ole koskaan maininnut”, Baekhyun mutisi hiljaa ja siirtyi olohuoneeseen Kris kannoillaan. Pitkä kiinalaismies katseli kiinnostuneen ympärilleen, tyytyväisenä nähdessään taattua BBH -laatua asunnon seinillä. Baekhyun oli luvannut kierrättää miehen jokaisessa mahdollisessa kolkassa heti, kun he olivat nauttineet iltapäiväteen ja jutelleet kuulumisista.

“Joko olet laskenut remontin kokonaiskulujen summan?” Kris kysyi. Baekhyun pudisti päätään pienellä liikkeellä. Kris yllättyi selvästi vastauksesta.

“En ole juurikaan miettinyt raha-asioita viimeaikoina”, Baekhyun myönsi. Jostain syystä Krisin kasvoille ilmestyi leveä, lähes ylpeä hymy. Baekhyun tunnisti itsekin itsessään muuttuneen piirteen. Ensimmäistä kertaa huijatuksi tulemisen jälkeen hän oli rentoutunut ja alkanut välittää muista asioista kuin rahasta ja sen määrästä. Hänellä oli kaikki mitä toivoa saattoi, omakotitalo ja rakastava avopuoliso vierellä.

“Miten duunisi?” Kris kysyi. Baekhyun kertoi puhdistaneensa kolme taulua museolle, ja saaneensa työstään hyvää palautetta.

“Me jouduttiin soittamaan Byun töihin eräs viikko”, Jongdae nauroi. Kris hörähti ylpeänä. Baekhyun muisteli saamaansa puhelua hymy huulilla. Soulin Taidemuseo oli saanut suuren määrän entisöitävää ja näyttely oli asetettu työntekijämäärään nähden. Baekhyun oli suostunut ilomielin. Hänen ikävänsä pajalle oli laantunut hieman.

Kris joi teensä loppuun vauhdilla. Hän nousi ylös ja vaati esittelykierrosta. Huvittunut Baekhyun nousi ylös ja jätti Jongdaen porisemaan Yeolin kanssa. Hän toivoi, että kaksikosta tulisi vielä hyvät ystävät.

“Mennään”, Baekhyun sanoi ja johdatti Krisin ensimmäisenä toimistohuoneeseen.

* * *

Baekhyun seisoi olohuoneen keskellä ja tuijotti seinälle maalaamaansa muraalia mietteliäänä. Chanyeol käveli hänen taakseen ja kaappasi hänet tiukkaan halaukseen. Hänkin katsoi seinää kiinnostuneena.

“Mitä mietit?” hän kysyi Baekhyunin mumistessa itsekseen.

“Vähän kaikkea”, hän sanoi. Yeol halusi tietää lisää.

“Sitä vain, miten ison riskin otin tämän talon kanssa.”

Yeol hymyili.

“Ja sitä, mitä olisi tapahtunut, jos en olisi tullut käymään ravintolassasi”, Baekhyun lisäsi. “Luultavasti raataisin yksin edelleen vessan kaakeleitten kanssa ja hukkuisin duuniin, vaikka olisihan mulla Jongdae, joka tietysti auttaa mua joka asiassa…”

Yeol astui Baekhyunin eteen ja katsoi häntä silmiin.

“Tästä lähtien mä haluan olla se, jonka puoleen käännyt aina, kun tarvitset apua”, hän sanoi. Baekhyun ei voinut muuta kuin hymyillä. Sanat olivat kauneinta maailmassa.

“Älä sitten peru sanojasi kesken kaiken”, Baek nauroi.

“En tiedä oletko huomennut, mutta mä olen aika pystyvä mies”, Yeol sanoi ja olisi paukutellut henkseleitään, jos hänellä olisi ollut sellaiset.

“Olen mä”, Baekhyun nauroi ja muisteli aikaa, kun hörökorva oli asentanut hänen vaatehuoneeseensa hyllyjä ja rekkejä.

“Joko alkaa tuntua kodilta?”

“Aina, kun sä olet mun vierellä”, Baekhyun vastasi ja painautui miestä vasten. Yeol suukotti hänen poskeaan ja kuiskasi “mä rakastan sua.”

“Niin mäkin sua.”


End file.
